secretos y sorpresas
by irene Patrao
Summary: Espero les guste esta nueva parte... dejen reviews!
1. secretos y sorpresas

N.A.: aquí esta mi primer ff!! Espero que les gusten! Esta basado en un libro que leí y me gusto mucho! mezclado con la de J.K. que es la dueña de todos los personajes de la historia! Dejen Reviews!!  
  
Secretos y sorpresas! Domingo, 31 de Agosto. Mi cuarto  
  
Hola!! Soy Virginia Andreina Samantha Weasley! Mejor conocida como Ginny! tengo 16 años, la única mujer de 7 Weasley (Hijos) que somos, menos mal que este diario no responde como el ultimo que tuve, y pensé que seria el ultimo que tendría, porque la experiencia que pase con ese diario no fue muy agradable (pero eso te lo contare otro dia). HUÍ ahí como que vienen los gemelos, mejor me escondo. chao!!  
  
Lunes, 1ero de Septiembre. Tren para Hogwarts  
  
Ayer comencé a escribir en este diario, pero me interrumpieron los gemelos que me buscaban por que "supuestamente" Yo!! Les había hecho una broma. a quien se le ocurre que Yo les haya hecho una broma!! Jaja.bueno como iba diciendo, me lo regalo mi mamá por haber obtenido buenas notas en mis timos! Me regalo esto y una lechuza.(Aunque si lo confieso, tuve suerte). Y si no fuera sido por Sindy, que es la mejor alumna del grupo y mi mejor amiga; no fuera pasado Runas Antiguas. Solo me alegra haber obtenido buenas notas en defensa contra las artes oscuras y estudios muggles, pero esta ultima, también fue por ayuda de los discursos que me daba mi papá sobre los muggles, y también porque Hermione y Deam me ayudaron mucho en los últimos estudios. Ahora voy camino a Hogwarts, a iniciar mi 6to curso; es sorprendente como pasa el tiempo de rápido, pensar que ya llevo 5 años estudiando y que ya este es el último año para Ron, Hermione y Harry. Después solo quedo YO! La ultima Weasley en Hogwarts (por ahora). Tengo que dejar de escribir, viene alguien.  
  
-A eres tu! - dijo Ron al abrir la puerta del vagón y ver que solo estaba yo ocupándolo, que al verlo puso cara de indiferencia  
  
-No, no soy yo! Es un espejismo! - dije  
  
-Ginny podemos? - dijo Hermione sonriendo, por enzima del hombro de Ron  
  
-Es que todos están ocupados! - dijo Harry sonriendo, que apenas se veía detrás del enmarañado cabello de Hermione.  
  
-Si. claro pueden! Pasen! - dije guardando el diario en el bolso de mano  
  
-Y así no quisieras, también pasábamos! - dijo Ron con un tono un poco ridículo  
  
-Ahí Ron, YA deja de comportarte así! - dijo Hermione molesta  
  
-No Hermione déjalo! Ya estoy acostumbrada! - dije haciéndole una seña a la chica, mientras Harry y Hermione se sentaban  
  
-Acostumbrada a que? Porque le haces señas? - pregunto Ron enojado  
  
-Acostumbrada a tu comportamiento infantil! - le dije yo seria  
  
-SI! Te comportas como un niño! - Dijo Hermione  
  
-Yo no me comporto como un niño! - se quejo Ron, Harry solo se reía y observaba la escena  
  
-Déjame informarte que si! - Le dije - me tienes asta el tope con tus comentarios ridículos! - dije molesta  
  
-No son comentarios ridículos! Solo que te molestan porque te digo la verdad! - Dijo Ron, pero yo ya me había volteado para ver por la ventana sin prestarle atención - Mírame cuando te hablo.! Claro!! Te volteas porque sabes que digo la verdad, y que estoy bravo con toda razón! - dijo en tono Serio - y como no estar bravo, si tengo una hermana que anda coqueteando con cuanto le pase por enfrente! - dijo Ron para picarme, cosa que funciono porque en el acto me voltee dispuesta a reclamarle, Harry y Hermione vieron venir la tormenta.  
  
-MIRA RON WEASLEY!!! TU NO. - dije molesta, pero fue interrumpida porque alguien entro en el compartimiento.  
  
-Veo que hay otra disputa entre los Weasley! - dijo una chica de estatura media, (por no decir chiquita) cabellos rubios, ojos castaños ocultos por unos lentes de pasta y un poco rellenita - Ginny tengo horas buscándote! - dijo la chica, Ron hizo un bufido molesto - deberías comprarte algo para la garganta! - le dijo la chica, cosa que molesto mas a Ron, y provoco que Harry y Hermione tuvieran que contener la risa luego de ser advertidos por Ron.  
  
-Horas? Pero si nos acabamos de montar en el tren, Sin! - interrumpí, levantándome para saludar a mi amiga  
  
-Esa no es excusa!! Tú te pierdes! - Dijo la chica, que ahora paso y se sentó frente a Ginny y al lado de Ron. - Te puedes arrimar un poco, es que estoy apretada! - dijo Sindy con tono inocente mirando a Ron sonriendo, Ron la miro aborrecido, pero luego de recibir un punta pie de Hermione se arrimo.- Gracias Ronny! - dijo la chica sonriendo y se volteo para mirarme a mi, que aguantaba la risa al ver que Sindy lo hacia todo para molestar a Ron  
  
-Sindy y Luna? - pregunte, Sindy hizo una cara de indiferencia y un tanto molesta  
  
-Nose. seguramente por ahí, en otro planeta. es que ella le hace honor a su nombre, se la pasa en la Luna! - dijo Sindy con fastidio  
  
-Sindy no seas antipática! No entiendo porque te cae tan mal! - Dije - no la has visto, en serio?  
  
-Ay! Si. estaba por el pasillo, creo que buscándote! - dijo Sindy con una sonrisa  
  
-Que le hiciste? - pregunte inquisidoramente  
  
-Yo? A quien? - pregunto Sindy aparentando inocencia  
  
-A Luna, Sindy, a Luna! - le dije  
  
-Yo no le hice nada! - dijo Sindy  
  
-Sindy! - dije de nuevo  
  
-Nada. yo solo le dije que tu estabas en un compartimiento. del otro lado! - dijo Sindy sonriendo  
  
-Ah entiendo. le dijiste que yo estaba del otro lado, y ya tu, seguramente venias de allá y sabias que yo no estaba! - dije, aparentando estar molesta  
  
-Bueno. si. talvez! - dijo Sindy un tanto temerosa  
  
-Bueno. entonces!! Vas y la buscas YA!! - dije - No se como te cae tan mal. nose porque eres tan antipática con ella. nose como yo te aguanto! - Sindy intentaba hablar pero Ginny continuaba - Nose como eres mi mejor amiga! - finalice  
  
-Bueno per. - decía Sindy  
  
-pero nada! Ve y la buscas! Dile que yo estoy aquí!! - dije  
  
-No.- dijo Sindy  
  
-YA! - dijo Ginny - y de una vez buscas a Mafalda! - dije y me volteo a mirar por la ventana. Hermione reía junto a los chicos, Sindy empezó a hacer un movimiento extraño (típico de malcriades), lo que causo más risas por parte de Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero más aun cuando Ron se puso a imitarla.  
  
-Que haces? - le pregunto Sindy molesta a Ron, que detuvo de inmediato su imitación  
  
-YO. nada. Harry pásame la. - dijo Ron para cambiar de tema  
  
-Sindy! Aun estas aquí? - dije para salvar a Ron, ya que Sindy tenia intenciones de pelear con el. Sindy lo miro, pero no dijo nada, salio a buscar a Luna y Mafalda.  
  
-Ginny. Gin! - Dijo Harry, acercándose un poco a mí y tocándome el brazo delicadamente para llamar mi atención.  
  
-E. a Harry - dijo Ginny sorprendida ya que Harry estaba frente a mi. - dime?  
  
-Por fin reaccionas!! Estabas como Luna. en la Luna!! -dijo Harry sonriéndole  
  
-Tu también! - dije nerviosa  
  
-NO. no es en broma!- dijo Harry - oye! Es que te estaba llamando y estabas en otro mundo!  
  
-Si. es que estaba. pensando!- le dije  
  
-Ahh per. - dijo Harry  
  
-Y tu piensas!? - me dijo Ron burlonamente, yo lo volví a ignoro  
  
-Dime Harry? - dije  
  
-Es que quería saber porque le cae mal Luna a Sindy! - dijo Harry mientras Hermione regañaba a Ron.  
  
-En eso estaba pensando. pero en realidad. no entiendo! - Dije - yo se que Luna es una chica. especial, pero. - decía Ginny  
  
-Muy especial! - me interrumpió Ron, lo volví a ignorar  
  
-Pero nose! - dijo Ginny  
  
-Pero que razón pone Sindy cuando te dice que le cae mal! - me pregunto Harry  
  
-Ella dice que no sabe como una persona puede ser tan extraña. que es muy extravagante! - le respondí  
  
-Pero ella es. simpática! -dijo Harry tratando de defender a Luna.  
  
-Si pero, hay unas personas que la juzgan por su aspecto no por su forma de ser!- le dije, en eso se abrió la puerta del vagón de nuevo. y estaban Luna, Mafalda y Sindy. Las dos primeras con unas sonrisas enormes y la ultima con una sonrisa de fastidio como queriendo decirme (¡Feliz!).  
  
El viaje en el tren pasó rápido y casi sin darnos cuenta llegamos de nuevo a Hogwarts. 


	2. secretos y sorpresas

Martes 2 de Septiembre, 1 de la mañana  
  
Estoy por fin en mi cama, Sindy no me quería dejar subir hasta que le contara todo, todo, todo lo que hice en el verano, aunque nos escribíamos siempre, dijo que quería escucharlo de mi propia boca. pero bueno, ya estoy aquí!  
  
El viaje en el tren fue entretenido, claro y como no serlo, si estaba Harry, claro hasta cuando llegaron Dean y Seamus y unos minutos después Harry se fue poniendo como excusa que tenia cosas que hacer, pero yo creo que esos asuntos pendientes tienen nombre y apellido "Judith Gershner" para mi mala suerte (aunque yo ya no debería de decir esto, porque supuestamente, que digo supuestamente, a mi ya no me gusta Harry) es del mismo curso que Harry, esta en Ravenclaw, y entro el año pasado, y es bonita e inteligente.  
  
Viene del instituto de Salem, y pienso que andan saliendo, porque se la pasan siempre juntos y se que durante el verano se estuvieron carteando porque Harry paso el verano en mi casa. Bueno, como te iba diciendo, en el tren después de que Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron (Ron y Hermione para el carruaje de los prefectos) nos quedamos Sindy, Mafalda, Luna, Seamus, Dean y yo.  
  
Claro que luego las muy descaradas de Luna y Sindy se fueron a buscar a sus respectivos novios (Sindy es novia de un chico de Hufflepuff, y Luna es novia de Neville. Quien iba a pensar que después de tanto miedo que Neville le tenia iban a terminar juntos.) para dejarnos a Mafalda y a mi en una situación Incomodísima, bueno, para Mafalda no, porque ella es novia de Seamus, pero para mi si, porque yo no soy nada (amiga claro) de Dean. lo peor fue cuando Mafalda y Seamus se empezaron a besar, y yo sentía la mirada de Dean en mi. pero ni loca iba a hacer lo mismo que ellos. no es que Dean sea feo, ni nada por el estilo. Además el es mi amigo, y yo soy su amiga (quiero decir yo no le gusto)... Pero no, jamás!! Claro esa fue la parte mala. incomoda del viaje, pero también tubo sus partes buenas, como por ejemplo cuando llego la señora del carrito.  
  
Todo comenzó cuando Harry pidió los dulces, y tan amable, caballeroso, como es el. me pregunto que, que quería? Yo le dije que una rana de chocolate y el me la dio, pero en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y vi (o quise ver) en su mirada algo mas que una mirada de un amigo a una amiga, pero seguro que estoy soñando porque el siempre me a mirado como una amiga, es mas, menos que eso, como la "hermanita" de su mejor amigo. Pero en ese momento. nose, sentí algo diferente, pero seguramente son tonterías mías; pero es que hoy estaba tan bello.  
  
Todo el mundo puede decir que esta normal, como siempre "Harry" pero no, yo lo veo diferente, guapo, bello, galante, con esos ojos que. Hay! Que tonterías estoy diciendo. que ojos ni que nada, ¡Ya a mi no me gusta Harry! Eso ya esta decidido. pero bueno, igual ese momento de conexión de miradas (así le llame yo) fue interrumpido por mi gran amiga Sindy, y lo peor fue que me interrumpió para decirme que Dean me estaba buscando, a quien se le ocurre. y bueno después de eso Harry se fue y paso todo lo demás. ese fue mi viaje en el tren. En el gran comedor, no paso gran cosa, yo me fui con mis amigas, Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron juntos con Judith Gershner, a la que vi hablando con Harry. yo sabia que el la había ido a buscar, claro ese era su gran asunto por atender!  
  
En la cena, todo paso tranquilo, Dumbledore dio su discurso, hablo del que no debe ser nombrado, del bosque, de los pasillos prohibidos. todo normal. Los nuevos fueron elegidos, y el banquete mejor que nunca.  
  
Cada quien subió a su sala común, y se suponía que después todo el mundo a dormir, pero yo con Sindy como mi mejor amiga, no podía, ella tenia que saber todo lo que yo hice en el verano, aunque nos hemos carteado durante todas las vacaciones, pero igual no se ni siquiera que era lo que quería que le contase, si yo con esta vida tan aburrida que tengo, pase el verano en mi casa, con Harry, Hermione y Ron que se la pasaban en el cuarto de este ultimo, y yo en mi cuarto escribiéndole a ella, bueno, a excepción de algunas reuniones de la Orden, claro que eso no se lo puedo contar, e igual aun las orejas extensibles no llegan a traspasar la puerta por lo tanto no se mucho, porque según mi madre sigo siendo una niña, a pesar de ya tener 16 años. Bueno me voy a dormir, hasta mañana!  
  
Martes 2 de Septiembre, Clases de Hist. M. 8:30 de la mañana  
  
Este es el primer dia de clases, y parece que va a ser el peor, porque a primera hora tengo historia, después clases con Snape, a seguir Transformaciones y para acabar adivinaciones, que me digan quien hace los horarios para ir a matarlo!!  
  
Lo bueno de mi horario es que tengo 3 veces por semana DCAO, y no, no me estoy volviendo loca. Me encanta esta materia, pero es porque Harry me da clases. No es que sea el profesor, es el ayudante, por así decirlo, lo malo es que es junto con Ron, pero igual esta el; lo que pasa es que Dumbledore les pidió el favor de ser ayudante porque ellos dos fueron los únicos junto con Hermione que obtuvieron las mayores notas de todo el grupo de sexto el año pasado en DCAO.  
  
Pero Hermione, que quiere ser Medimago (por fin se decidió) tienen muchísimo que estudiar, claro ve casi todas las materias. No es que Harry y Ron (que quieren ser aurores) no tengan que estudiar, solo que no es tanto como Hermione además de que ella se esfuerza de mas!! Esta clase esta muy aburrida, bueno siempre es igual.  
  
-Ginny que estas haciendo? Que estas escribiendo? - interrumpió Sindy a su lado  
  
-Nada Sin, sigue durmiendo! - dijo Ginny  
  
Martes 2 de Septiembre, Clases de Pociones (Mazmorra 3) 10 am  
  
Es la primera clase de Pociones, del año y ya Snape nos logro quitar 15, es increíble que cantidad de excusas consigue. Ey hay viene el grasiento. Te dejo.  
  
Martes 2 de Septiembre, Clases de adivinación 4:30 pm  
  
Estoy en aulas de adivinación, el profesor aun no ha llegado, bueno aun yo ni se como decirle, si profesor, Señor, o centauro, o Sr. Centauro. nose! Pero bueno, hoy en el almuerzo me encontré con mi pesadilla ambulante, Tania Richardson de Slythering, después de que su novio la iba a dejar por mi, ella no me deja en paz, dice que yo le coquetea va, si yo fui la que lo rechace, esta fue la conversación. Más o menos!  
  
-Hey! Pobretona! - dijo Tania arrogante como siempre  
  
-Porque a mi? - dije para mi misma  
  
-No le hagas caso! - dijo Sindy a mi lado  
  
-Que además de pobretona eres sorda también? - dijo la chica - claro. es que todos los adjetivos que te describen combinan, por ejemplo. sorda combina con zorra.  
  
-Mira!! Cállate porq. - había comenzado furiosa pero fui interrumpida. -No le hagas caso Ginny! ella no sabe ni lo que dice!! - me defendió Harry  
  
Eso provoco que todo mi mundo se pusiera color de rosa. el! Harry! Estaba hay, y para defenderme!! Que bello!! No me importo nada, ni el hecho de que me dijeran zorra en mi cara, el decía que era mentira por supuesto, y eso me basto! Que bello!!  
  
-A Weasley! Veo que no te basta con uno solo, sino que cambias seguido de conquista! - Dijo la Slythering con odio - primero el Corner, luego mi novio, después el otro Griffindor, y ahora el desperdicio de Potter. - dijo Tania  
  
-Pero Richardson! Eso no fue lo que te oí decir en Aritmancia! Si mal no recuerdo. dijiste "Ay ese Potter esta como quiere, como para comérselo" - intervino Hermione que salio detrás de Ron que estaba detrás de Harry - o me equivoco? - dijo Hermione con su tono confiado y un tanto presumido  
  
-No. tu. estas equivocada. escuchaste mal! - dijo La chica nerviosa y colorada  
  
-No! Estoy segura! Yo si me limpio los oídos todos los días y escuche muy bien! - dijo Hermione sonriendo pero con el mismo tono, y agrego al ver que Ginny ya se le iba a lanzar enzima a Tania - vamos! Tenemos clases luego! Y aquí huele mal! - dijo y nos llevo a la mesa de Griffindor.  
  
Yo estaba. nose como estaba, por un lado me llaman zorra frente a el amor de. un momento a MI no me gusta Harry! Pero igual. me llaman zorra frente a medio colegio, Harry me defiendo, y después me entero de que no soy la única que se fija en Harry, y en que esta. esta demasiado. perfecto!! Bello!!! Basta de hablar de Harry. ay llego el centauro o Profesor o lo que sea. Chao!! 


	3. secretos y sorpresas

Martes 2 de Septiembre, Mi cuarto 10:35 pm  
  
Sindy!! Como es posible que ella me haga pasar aun con 16 años ese tipo de vergüenzas. quiero decir, si se supone que es mi mejor amiga me debería de conocer mejor que nadie! Pero no, ella se empeña en hacerme bromas o lo que sea!!! Por ejemplo hoy en la cena, mientras yo hablaba con Hermione que estaba frente a Harry, sobre las clases de DCAO, y Harry estaba prestando atención, porque aun no había hablado (saben como es el, tímido, callado), fue mas o menos así:  
  
-Ginny! - interrumpió Sindy  
  
-Si? - respondí yo con normalidad (aunque si fuese sabido que era lo que me iba a decir, la fuera ignorado totalmente)  
  
-Anthony, te andaba buscando para decirte algo! Pero como no te encontraba, me dejo el recado! - dijo Sindy en un tono que por lo menos las 15 personas mas cercanas escucharon, contando a Harry por su puesto! Yo la mire rezando porque no fuera una locura o cualquier cosa por el estilo, pero parece que mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas - me dijo: "dile a Ginny que por favor quiero hablar con ella urgente, y que. - parece que esta ultima parte le costaba porque jure que sudaba y se puso rojo! - agrego Sindy antes de continuar - . Dile que. la Quiero!" - culmino Sindy sonriendo, yo me sentía. FATAL!!! Para no decir nada mas. de verdad que fue lo peor que me a pasado en mucho tiempo!! No lo podía creer. intente buscar una manera de salvarme. ya que tenia las miradas puestas en mi. eso no me agradaba, sabiendo que una de ellas era la de Harry Potter!  
  
-Pero si el es un niño! Que va a saber el que es querer! - le dije rojísima, lo sentía, (sentía que me subía la sangre a la cara), aunque es cierto, Anthony Perth es un chico de Ravenclaw que apenas comienza su 4to curso, y según parece esta enamorado de mi (pensaras que soy presumida, pero no, es que yo no lo creía tampoco, pero parece que el se la pasa diciendo eso por todos lados), pero lo importante es que es cierto, es un niño, por lo menos para mi! - déjate de tonterías Sindy! - le dije haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, volviendo a concentrarme en mi comida, no quería mirar a nadie. pero parece que a Sindy no le basto con lo primero.  
  
-Ah! Eso quiere decir que si no fuera un niño. tendría posibilidades! - dijo sonriendo, sentí como comenzaba a sudar de la vergüenza, o eso creí, que pena!! Y lo peor de todo es que lo grito. eso parece porque asta el mismísimo Anthony se volteo a verme con una sonrisa de felicidad. (Lo note porque en el preciso momento que yo subí la mirada para responderle a Sindy se cruzaron nuestras miradas)  
  
-Sin! Ya deja ese tema! - le pedí en un susurro, y lo que menos me esperaba yo, sucedió, Hermione mi amiga mas sensata, la que siempre me apoya y me ayuda, se estaba riendo. voltee a mirar a Harry, para ver su expresión, y me sorprendió verlo tranquilamente (eso parecía) comiendo. - tu sabes bien que a mi no me gusta Anthony! - le dije con el mismo tono bajo de voz, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara Hermione, Sindy y por supuesto Harry. continué comiendo sin prestar atención a mas nada! Tratando de aminorar la pena.  
  
Al salir del comedor, le reclame a Hermione el hecho de que se fuera estado riendo de mi. pero me dijo que "quien te asegura que yo me estaba riendo de ti" - esas fueron sus palabras. Claro que no le creí!!  
  
Eso fue todo. bueno? Y que mas quiero que pase? Lo que me falto fue que una lechuza me. se hiciera encima mío!!  
  
DEBERES:  
  
Historia Mg.: 2 pergaminos sobre la Hist. De la guerra de los gigantes de 1143 Pociones: Uso, función y modo de preparación de la poción fortalecedora Transformaciones: practicar el "dimunarion" Adivinación: nada (creo que al profesor centauro se le olvido)  
  
Miércoles 3 de Septiembre, Herbologia 11 am  
  
Lo que me acaba de pasar aun yo no lo acabo de creer, de no ser porque tengo en mis manos el sobre con mi nombre impreso en el, no lo creería. me llego esta mañana, con el correo mientras desayunaba. la carta es, nose como decirlo pero no encuentro otra descripción. es una carta de amor:  
  
Querida Ginny:  
  
Se que vas a encontrar extraña recibir una carta así. Yo mismo me siento extraño al escribirla, pero soy demasiado tímido como para decirte cara a cara lo que estoy por escribir. Es que pienso que eres la chica mas linda que ya una vez conocí, y quiero que sepas que me vas a seguir gustando, pase lo que pase.  
  
Sinceramente  
Un amigo  
  
¡¡¡POR DIOS!!! Ni quiero creerlo! Nunca en mi vida había recibido una carta de este estilo. De quien será? No tengo ni la mínima idea. La carta fue escrita con vuela-pluma (Sindy lo investigo por un hechizo), por lo tanto no puedo saber de quien es y la lechuza que me la trajo es del colegio, ya que yo, una vez ya la use.  
  
Pero quien me podría haber mandado una carta de esas?  
  
Yo, claro, sabia muy bien quien quería que fuera sido, pero la probabilidad de que un chico como Harry Potter me viera como algo mas que la hermanita de Ron, y aun mas difícil viniera a enamorarse de mi, son por ahí iguales a cero.  
  
Además, si Harry estuviera enamorado de mi y me fuera querido decir algo, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta el año pasado en el baile de navidad, cuando fue tan amable de invitarme a bailar, después de que Josh Donalson se fuera tenido que ir por haber aceptado el caramelo (pastilla Isybalda, solo la parte de vomito) que Ron le dio. pero no solo bailamos una pieza, sino varias y por mas algunas lentas, y después fuimos a la sala común a conversar junto con Ron y Hermione, así, que si me quisiera decir algo de este tipo ya me lo fuera dicho antes. pero no, no dijo nada, es decir que puedo concluir que no siente nada por mi. (Uy! Eso dolió!)  
  
Bueno, lo mas importante es que me llego esta carta, y tengo curiosidad por saber. No todos los días te dicen que eres la chica mas linda que alguna vez vio!! Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido Tania Richardson, con la intención de hacerme una broma pesada. pero pensándolo bien creo que ni siquiera sabe usar una pluma. (Jeje)  
  
Miércoles 3 de Septiembre, Runas 3 pm  
  
Humm. que fastidio, lo mas emocionante que pasa en esta clase es que, (bueno si se le puede decir emocionante) a Tania Richardson se le partió una uña. esta haciendo un escándalo que ni te cuento.  
  
Lo bueno es que hoy es miércoles y que mi ultima clases del dia es DCAO con Harry. bueno aunque no hace mucha diferencia si fuera con el o sin el. mejor dejo de hablar y presto atención a clases, además de que ya va a sonar el timbre y tengo que ir a comer.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gracias por todos sus comentarios!!!  
  
Aqui subo el 3 capitulo! Espero que les guste! A mi me gusto mucho! Esta historia esta basada en un libro que lei que me gusto mucho! Es muy divertido!  
  
Dejen Reviews!!!!!  
  
Gin-gin, seamus2000 gracias por sus comentários!! Espero que les siga gustando!! Este capitulo es divertido (a mi parecer) pero habran unos aun mas cómicos!!! 


	4. secretos y sorpresas

Miércoles 3 de Septiembre, Mi cuarto 11:45 pm  
  
Hasta el almuerzo y la clase de Runas Antiguas todo parecía normal, pero solo basto llegar la hora de DCAO para que yo sintiera como 20 mil mariposas volaran por mi estomago, lo peor es que las personas dicen que esa es una sensación agradable pero a mi no me parece. pero bueno paso, Harry y Ron ayudaron a la profesora Hill (nueva Profesora de DCAO, es bastante simpática y joven por lo tanto me agrado su forma de dar las clases) en las demostraciones de los hechizos y contra hechizos. de verdad que es. son (Harry y Ron) muy buenos. la clase iba bien, pero me di cuenta de que tenerlo, en el mismo salón, a solo una corta distancia de mi, no me es muy favorable, (no es que me moleste, todo lo contrario) me sumí en mis pensamientos, y me distraje, nose cuanto tiempo, mirándolo. claro, como no hacerlo, si el era mi profesor particular, ya que era el encargado de explicarme a mi. y me prestaba mas atención a mi, (así quería pensar) claro sin contar a las 6 personas restantes a las que el le tubo que explicar también, de resto era solo para mi. pero lo malo, es que esa distracción de mi parte fue notada por otras personas, desafortunadamente para mi. fue así:  
  
-Srta. Weasley! Regrese al salón de aulas y concéntrese en la clase! -me llamo la Profesora Hill  
  
-Si profesora! Disculpe! - dije y simulando empezar a escribir en un pergamino.  
  
Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo. lo que paso después fue. nose:  
  
-Ginny! te pasa algo? Estas distraída! - me dijo Harry cortésmente  
  
-Eh. no, no Harry! Tranquilo! - dije simplemente, pero por dentro estaba hecha un problema, sentía ese nerviosismo característico de cuando Harry esta cerca, sumado al de la vergüenza de que el notara mi distracción (será que también noto que mi distracción era el??) y también se que me puse roja, porque vi mi reflejo en la ventana que estaba a mi lado.  
  
-Seguro? - me volvió a preguntar sonriendo  
  
No! No sonrías así! Por favor!! Que es peor! - pensé mientras una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en mis labios! (lo vi de nuevo en el reflejo de la ventana)  
  
-Si! Si. si tranquilo! Gracias! - le dije y trate de no mirarlo para concentrarme en mi trabajo  
  
-Bueno! Cualquier cosa me avisas! - dijo y se volteo a explicarle el hechizo a Mafalda que estaba del otro lado  
  
No hay quien me diga que el no es el hombre perfecto. es mas! Para que me hago la tonta, no vale la pena engañarme, o querer hacerlo. Se que lo Amo!! Como no hacerlo, si el es como es!! Es perfecto!! (Para mi claro) y lo tengo que aceptar, porque no dejo de pensar en el. ahora mismo estoy pensando en el, todo el tiempo pienso en el. y esta decidido. Lo Amo!!!  
  
Jueves 4 de Septiembre, clases de Historia M. 11 am  
  
Hoy no a pasado nada fuera de lo normal, al parecer la carta de ayer fue única en su especie, puesto que ya hoy no me llego nada. era de esperarse!!  
  
Jueves 4 de Septiembre, El Almuerzo  
  
Me llego. no le puedo creer! Me llego una segunda carta! Justo cuando me comía mi pastel de manzana. dice así:  
  
Querida Ginny:  
  
Solo te escribo para que sepas que no es una broma. que sepas que te quiero de verdad. y que para mi, eres la chica mas Luisa (Superman) de Hogwarts. Hoy estas mas bella que nunca!! Aunque bella estas siempre!  
  
Un beso Tu admirador secreto  
  
Ahora si. quien será? Que es Superman? Quien es Luisa?? (Debe ser algo lindo, porque según la carta!! Parece obvio) QUIEN ESCRIBE ESTAS CARTAS?? Mientras que no sea Michael (mi ex)! Porque seria lo ultimo, porque después de que no espero ni dos días después de que terminamos para irse con la llorona (Cho Chang) va a venir el a escribirme cartitas, (no, no, no, no). Y si es Harry? Y si fuera el? Me muero!!! O vamos Ginny deja de soñar!!  
  
Ese enamorado secreto, (sea quien sea), como que tiene mal gusto, o es que dijo eso de que "estas mas bella que nunca", sin verme antes, porque justamente hoy no me arregle nada, no me provocaba!!  
  
Jueves, Cuarto de las chicas de Griffindor de 6to  
  
DEBERES:  
  
Historia: acabar el trabajo de los gigantes  
  
Pociones: resumen de los usos de la poción refrigerante  
  
Adivinación: Estudiar de memoria la influencia de las lunas de Marte en los estados anímicos  
  
CCM: Composición sobre los Puffskein  
  
Transformaciones: practicar los hechizos anteriores  
  
Arreglar mi cuarto  
  
Viernes 5 de Septiembre, clase de Runas 3 pm  
  
Anoche me acosté tardísimo haciendo todos los deberes, por eso no pude escribir, estaba cansadísima. hoy no me llego carta, (aun no!!) espero que me llegue.  
  
Ayer en la cena, la Profesora Mcgonagall hizo un anuncio.  
  
-Alumnos!! - nos llamo, cuando estuvimos en silencio hablo. - como habrán visto en sus respectivas salas comunes, en los tablones de anuncios fue colocado las fechas de visitas a Hogsmeade y también los días de los partidos de Quidditch! Así que los capitanes de cada equipo pasen por los despachos de los jefes de su casa para marcar los días de entrenamiento! Sr. Potter lo espero en mi despacho lo antes posible - dijo antes de volverse a sentar en su lugar junto al director (Harry fue nombrado el año pasado capitán del equipo de Quidditch, claro como no ser el si es el mejor!! Además de que ya el año anterior ya no estaban Angelina, ni Katie o Alicia. mejor dicho, solo quedaron Ron, Harry y yo. o por dios! No me acordaba, yo también estoy en el equipo, tengo que practicar. y con Harry! Que maravilla!!)  
  
Bueno subí a la sala común a hacer mis deberes y al poco rato entro Harry riendo con Ron. se sentaron en los muebles, pero antes de eso Harry se acerco a la mesa donde yo estaba, para hablarme.  
  
-Ginny! - me llamo - como estas?  
  
-Bien. y tu Harry? - le pregunto sintiéndome tan nerviosa "como ya es habitual" cuando lo tengo enfrente  
  
-Bien! Bien. - el parecía pensar que era lo que iba a decir. - ah! El primer entrenamiento es el martes que viene. después de clases, te parece? - me pregunto  
  
-Si. si claro! - le dije - como usted diga capitán! - intente bromar, y al parecer función porque sonrió como siempre.  
  
-Bueno. nos vemos! - me dijo y se fue junto a Ron, que lo esperaba para jugar ajedrez.  
  
Bueno también vi el tablón de anuncios y la primera visita a Hogsmeade es para finales de mes, es decir, aun falta mucho.!!! Y el primer partido es contra Ravenclaw, será la segunda semana de Octubre (mas o menos), así que hay que practicar, no es porque el equipo de Ravenclaw sea bueno (tampoco es malo) solo que a nuestro equipo aun le falta practica, porque los que entraron el año pasado aun no tienen todas las tácticas aprendidas y todo eso. y Ron y yo, bueno, aun tenemos que practicar mucho. muchísimo.  
  
Martes 9 de Septiembre, Clase de Adivinación 5:15 pm  
  
No e tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, porque parece que todos los profesores se han ensañado contra nosotros y nos mandan muchísimos deberes!! No es justo!!! Todos los días me e acostado como mínimo a las 12:30 o mas. tengo muchísimo sueño, y para mas, tengo aun la curiosidad de saber quien es el famoso Admirador Secreto??? Porque el aun no me lo dice. Quiero pensar y creer que es Harry!! Aunque aun no estoy segura. me escribe casi a diario. su ultima carta dice así.  
  
Cariño:  
  
E estado muy agobiado por las clases, pero gracias a dios estas tú, porque con solo verte, me alegras la vida. aunque tú no me creas, eres muy importante para mí!! Te quiero!! Discúlpame por no decirte quien soy, es que no tengo el valor suficiente!!  
  
Abrazos de Clark! Tú amigo y admirador secreto  
  
Esa fue su ultima carta, es muy lindo, por lo menos su forma de escribir!! Pero aun no se quien es!!!!!! Quien es Clark? Será que así se llama? Yo no conozco ningún Clark!!! Tengo que preguntarle a Sindy!! Bueno. para escribir de otra cosa. hoy es nuestro primer entrenamiento. quien sabe que tenga preparado Harry para hoy!! Bueno veremos!!  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_*_ºººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Ginny Potter W: me alegra que te allá gustado el ff!!! Mi ff esta basado en el libro el diario de la princesa! es muy divertido!! Esta basado en la película de disney!!! que bueno que te guste la pareja de H/G! a mi también me gusta mucho... lo de la risa de Hermione! puede ser lo que tu dijiste que se estuviera riendo de Harry o puede ser que se estuviera riendo de otra persona mas a adelante sabrán!! Este ff es mas que todo cómico! como el libro!! Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia! este capitulo esta chévere! bueno a mi me pareció! espero que a ti también te parezca!  
  
Karla ('Mione): Hola Karla, me alegro muchísimo que te allá gustado mi historia! en el ff sindy es así por que en el libro en que esta basado mi historia la amiga de la protagonista es así de indiscreta!! pero muy cómica y al final la va a ayudar! bueno a medias!! Las cartas del admirador... eso es muy importante!!! y hermione si se pudo a ver reído de Ginny solo que a ella no le pareció (talvez si? tal vez no?) Espero que sigas gustando de mi ff!! te prometo que seguirá siendo cómico!! y muchas cosas mas!!! espero que dejes r/r un beso irene  
  
Seamus 2000: hola gracias por dejar r/r!! no te preocupes! que Ginny ya esta acostumbrada a las penas que sindy le hace pasar! Sindy no lo hace apropósito! el admirador es....un beso grande!!  
  
Lily E. of Potter: hola!!! gracias por los comentarios!! que bueno que te guste! a mi tambien me gusta como m esta quedando!!! en este ff Ginny es un poco de todo! (inocente, divertida, comica) por eso los tiene...gracias por ofrecerme ayuda!! espero que te guste este capitulo!! deja r/r atte pronto!! =) 


	5. secretos y sorpresas

Miércoles 10 de Septiembre, Clases de Herbologia 11:15 am  
  
Ayer quede muerta después del entrenamiento y aunque Harry no es tan exigente conmigo como lo era Angelina, igual quede cansadísima, es que tenia casi 4 meses sin jugar. y Harry nos informo que los entrenamientos quedaron para los Martes y Jueves, (solamente!! yo tenia la esperanza de verlo todos los días!!) y que hemos mejorado como equipo. (Cosa que es cierta, porque el año pasado en nuestro primer juego, hicimos un papel tan triste que asta llore, [claro, yo soy llorona de por si. como dice mi mamá, el niño que es llorón y la mamá que lo pellizca] el caso es que si hemos mejorado mucho con Harry como capitán. Parece que en el verano se puso a crear unas tácticas nuevas y cosas por el estilo para todos y ahora comenzamos a ser un equipo de verdad) que ya manejamos, o comenzamos a manejar las estrategias, y que el piensa que con un para de sesiones de entrenamientos mas. le ganaremos fácil a los Ravenclaw. (Así es que es capitán, seguridad!!)  
  
Le dijo a Andrew y a Jack (Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper, son los Bateadores del equipo desde el año ante pasado) que tenían que practicar las tácticas nuevas que el les mostró para ejercerlas en el partido. a Ron le dijo que hablaban después. (Mejores amigos, no se dicen nada frente a los demás!! Eso es malo, secretos en reunión) y a Catherine, Albert y a mi (los cazadores) que teníamos que practicar mas en equipo y aunque parezca increíble me dijo, "Jugaste muy bien hoy Gin", a MI!! Esas palabras eran solas para mí!!! Que bello!!  
  
Viernes 12 de Septiembre, mi cuarto 9:25 pm  
  
DEBERES:  
  
DCAO: composición de los hechizos falsos. (Preguntarle a Harry que libro me recomienda) Adivinación: "El arte de los sueños" (1 ½ pergamino) Pociones: leer sobre la poción "estridonsil" Historia Mg.: Examen oral Preguntarle a Sindy o Mafalda por algun Clark Arreglar mi cuarto  
  
Domingo 14 de Septiembre, el lago 5 de la tarde  
  
Por fin acabe los deberes, pensaba que nunca los iba a terminar. ahora baje un rato al lago, hay que aprovechar los últimos días de sol del año, y además estoy en un lugar donde veo perfectamente a Harry que habla con Ron y Hermione a unos metros de mi. desde que Ron y Hermione son novios he visto a Harry mas tiempo solo, no es que ahora no estén juntos los tres, no claro que si, se la pasan juntos, pero hay veces que veo como Harry se viene para el lago solo a pasear, pensar, o cualquier cosa, pero solo. O se va a visitar a Hagrid o cuando estamos en la sala común noto que cuando Ron y Hermione comienzan con sus arrumacos, el pone cualquier excusa y sube para su cuarto mas temprano. se siente solo, (eso creo). aunque lo he visto mucho tiempo (mas de lo común) con la. la tonta, de Judith Gershner, parece que ellos ven Herbologia juntos y les mandaron un trabajo en parejas que tienen que entregarlo en Diciembre! (Hermione fue la que me dijo todo esto, claro que según ella, ellos no andan juntos.) claro, como Hermione y Ron están juntos, Harry lo esta haciendo con la Gershner.  
  
Por mi parte, me siguen llegando cartas de mi Amigo Secreto (Clark)!Aun no le he preguntado a Sindy si conoce a algún Clark!! También, me he dado cuenta de que muy detallista, se fija en cosas de las que ni yo me daba cuenta. como por ejemplo en si me comí dos o tres pasteles en el almuerzo, o que si la profesora Mcgonagall me dijo alguna cosa en su clase. cosas así. a veces me sorprende!!!  
  
Martes 16 de Septiembre, Sala común 8:45 pm  
  
Hoy fue increíble. de verdad increíble!! Me siento Feliz!!! Demasiado Feliz!! Es Genial!! Aquí te pongo lo que paso:  
  
-Queridos Alumnos!! Atención Por favor! - llamo la coqueta Profesora Hill, los hombre voltearon de inmediato como ya es común (note que Harry viro la cabeza, sin mucha emoción para prestar atención. Pero solo por eso, creo que a el no le gusta la profesora tanto como a los demás, es mas el otro dia me dijo "me parece una Sra. Agradable" es decir, la llamo Sra.??? Es decir que no la ve como una futura novia como la mayoría de los hombres, de los últimos cursos, de Hogwarts) - Tengo una buena noticia para darles!! Así que presten atención! - Dijo la joven Profesora - Consulte con nuestro director, la posibilidad de tener una manera de que ustedes, los alumnos, tengan un momento de relajamiento y tranquilidad. así que después de pensarlo, e llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es abrir una nueva clase!! - dijo la Profesora, enseguida se escucharon las quejas de la mayoría de los alumnos (como si fuera poco con todas las que tengo para que ella me ponga una materia mas), los profesores parecían igual de consternados, solo el director parecía satisfecho. - como iba diciendo, estas clases serán antes de la cena, a las 6:45 y durara 1 hora - dijo la profesora, se escucharon mas quejas, pero ella continuo - estas clases son con la función de aclarar dudas, porque todos sabemos que unos son mejores que otros en otras cosas, así que por ejemplo si alguien tiene una duda de. nose, transformaciones, esta clase le servirá para preguntarle a cualquier persona de otra casa y curso. entienden. también servirá para hablar con sus compañeros de otras casas, relajarse un poco. serán también compartidas, ya que no alcanza para ser por salón. serán así, los de 1º, 2º y 3º tomaran la clase juntos, porque son los que tienen menos asuntos pendientes. Los de 4º y 5º y finalmente 6º y 7º. Estos últimos, como son los que tienen mas cosas por hacer, y mas exigencias, serán los que tendrán 2 clases semanales, de resto tienen 1 por semana. - dijo la profesora sonriente al ver que pararon las quejas y aparecían algunas sonrisas - alguna pregunta? - Pregunto cortésmente, se alzaron varios brazos al instante - diga Srta. Rorsth? - dijo a una chica de creo que 5 curso de Hufflepuff -Cuando comienzan las clases? Cuales serán los horarios? - pregunto la chica emocionada -Desde la Próxima semana! - Dijo la profesora - serán para los más pequeños el lunes, para los de 4º y 5º el miércoles y para los 6º y 7º los martes y viernes. Alguna otra pregunta? - Respondió la Profesora - diga Sr. Corman? -Quien será la persona que dicte estas clases? - pregunto el chico de Ravenclaw de 7º curso -Yo! - dijo la Profesora, acto seguido el chico sonrió emocionado y choco palmas con un sus colegas -Bueno! Eso es todo. así que gracias por su atención! - dijo la profesora y se sentó para seguir platicando con la Sra. Pomfrey. los murmullos invadieron el gran comedor. yo estaba feliz, iba a tener otras dos clases con Harry!! Así que voltee a verlo, y me sorprendió ver que el me volteaba a ver en esos momentos. -Ahora son dos clases mas, juntos! - me dijo sonriendo -Si.tos. digo dos clases mas juntos! - le dije mirándolo (como es posible que exista un par de ojos tan bellos como los de el. Ese color verde tan. tan espectacular!!)  
  
Sábado 20 de Septiembre  
  
DEBERES:  
  
Transformaciones: composición de 2 pergaminos sobre el hechizo "corisondiom" Encantamientos: practicar el encantamiento de invisibilidad Pociones: 2 pergaminos de la poción "ecordable" Runas: Sindy me esta ayudando. Estudios Muggles: Dean, trata de eso DCAO y Adivinación: nada (un milagro) Preguntarle a Sindy si conoce algún Clark Arreglar mi cuarto!!  
  
De lo demás, ya lo hice todo.!!  
  
-Sindy! - la llame una vez que estábamos en los sillones de la sala común, esperando a Mafalda -Dime Gin? - dijo ella -Tu sabes que me volvió a escribir el amigo secreto del que te hable el otro dia! - le dije -Si? - me dijo ella normal - que te dijo el cursi ese? - me dijo (ella aparenta ser seria y sin muchos sentimientos, pero yo se que no es Así!) -Bueno es que. mejor lee tu! - le dije y le entregue las cartas de Clark -Ah. se llama Clark!! Y quien es Clark? - me dijo después de leerlas todas. Y por su comentario me dio a entender que no conoce a ningún Clark -Nose. que yo sepa no conozco a ningún chico con ese nombre - le dije - además me habla de un tal superman y de me compara con una Luisa. nose de que me habla. - dije -Superman? - pregunto Hermione que estaba en un sillón de los lados leyendo un libro. - como tu sabes de eso Ginny? - me pregunto cerrando el libro -se de que? - le pregunte -Como sabes de Superman? - me volvió a preguntar -Ese es el problema. que no se! - le dije -Ah. pero como sabes los nombre de los personajes. es decir. eso es muggles. - dijo Hermione -Es que lo tiene escrito en estas cartas. pero explícate Hermione - dijo Sindy (es muy curiosa!!) -Bueno. - dijo Hermione riendo luego de terminar de leer las cartas - Son muy lindas - me dijo seria, pero aguantando la risa - quiere decir también que es de raíces muggles, porque para conocer a superman tiene que ser de familia muggles. pero como te va a comparar con Luisa. jaja. y el. Superman. jaja - reía Hermione, Sindy y yo la miramos confundidas (porque se ríe de las cartas de mi admirador?? Hermione no es así!!) -Hermione. explícate por favor! - le dije confundida por su comportamiento -Bueno. hum, hum. - se aclaro la garganta - lo que me da risa no son las cartas - aclaro de inmediato - me parecen. tiernas!! - dijo - me rió es porque te compara con Luisa, tu no lo conoces porque son personajes de una historia o película o cualquier cosa de ese estilo. pero muggles! - dijo Hermione sonriendo - resulta ser que Superman es una historia de un súper héroe y Luisa es su novia. bueno después se casan. pero ella es una periodista y es valiente y bonita. será por eso que te compara con ella. y Clark. no es su nombre. bueno puede ser - agrego riendo - pero lo mas seguro es que lo ponga por comparación también, con superman, se llama Clark Kent. -dijo Hermione riendo aun -Jajajaja - desate a reír, no sabia que mas hacer.  
  
Miércoles 24 de Septiembre, Herbologia 10:23 am  
  
Solo horita es que e podido hacer tiempo y escribir. Porque con McGonagall no pude, me da terror solo pensar que me descubra escribiendo y me quite el diario.!!! (¡NO!) Después de descubrir que mi admirador secreto es fan de una historia Muggles.y que me compara con una heroína. jaja (yo heroína!!). aunque esto me da mas una hipótesis para pensar que es Harry. quiero decir, el Harry Potter "héroe de los magos" y se compara con "superman" que es héroe para los muggles. claro aunque conociendo a Harry, el nunca le ha gustado eso de ser famoso y mucho menos se compararía o llamaría héroe a el mismo. pero ¡puede ser! (Soñar con que sea el mi "admirador secreto" no cuesta nada).  
  
Ayer fue mi primera clase de D & T (Dotados y Talentosos) ese es el nombre que le dio la Profesora Hill a las clases extras. yo no se que hago aquí, porque si es Dotados y Talentosos, no se cuales son los míos.!! La clase fue buena, pero no pude hablar mucho con Harry, porque para empezar estaba la Tonta de Judith Gershner, que se le puso a un lado. y también porque a mi lado estaba Dean que se puso a platicar de nose que cosa de los Muggles, y así paso casi toda la hora, solo al final fue que Harry me saludo y me pregunto que como estaba? Y desafortunadamente sonó el aviso de salida y tuvimos que irnos a cenar. pero en el camino me fui con el.  
  
-Has mejorado en DCAO! - me dijo sonriendo -Te parece? - le pregunte -Si! Claro! Eso se nota a distancia! Eres la mejor de tu clase! - Me dijo - seguro que sacas un "Excede expectativas" en el examen - me dijo sonriendo -No. no creo que tanto! - le dije haciendo un gesto con la mano -Yo si creo! - me dijo -Bueno tu eres el profesor! - le dije en broma -Jajaja!! Si.Profesor!! Jaja - se reía el - los exámenes los hace la Prof. Hill -Ah. yo creía que también los hacían ustedes!! -le dije -No. porque podría haber trafico de influencias! - dijo Harry -AH? - pregunte -No! nada! Olvídalo! Era una broma! - me dijo - ey vas a ir a Hogsmeade el viernes? - me pregunto -Si. si creo! - le dije casi sin pensarlo - aun no he hablado con las muchachas! -Ah. es decir que vas a ir con ellas? - me pregunto -Si. si claro! Con quien más? - le dije sonriendo -Ah!! - dijo el -Y tu? Vas? - le pregunto -Si.. Creo! Aunque nose. tu sabes? Como ellos andan juntos! - me dijo sonriendo. Ginny tu puedes!! Tú puedes!! Vamos!! (Me animaba, lo necesitaba!!) -Pero. si. te gustaría ir con nosotras? - le pregunte sonrojada (no me vi, pero eso es lo mas seguro!) -Si! Claro! Me gustaría! - me dijo  
  
No lo puedo creer!!! Me dijo que SI!! Pero lo más increíble, me atreví a invitarlo!!!  
  
-Bueno. bueno nos vemos. el. viernes! - dije nerviosa, el sonrió -Creo que aun nos podemos ver mañana en clase! - me dijo en broma -Que? Ah. si claro. mañana! Pero mañana es jueves! - le dije -No Gin! Mañana es miércoles! - me dijo sonriendo aun -Ah. si claro! Miércoles! Claro!! - dije yo -Si! Aunque igual creo que somos de la misma casa y nos podemos ver en la sala común! - me dijo en broma -Claro. claro! - le dije sonriendo aun nerviosa -Y espero que no me falles! - me dijo cuando se dirigía a sentarse con Ron y Hermione que estaban unos lugares alejados de mis amigas -Seguro. haré mejor lo posible en. DCAO - le dije un tanto confundida -No. jaja. hablo del paseo! - me dijo riendo - no me vallas a cambiar y dejar plantado! - me dijo en broma -No!! Claro!! -le dije yo "NI LOCA" pensé para mi!! - chao Harry! -Chao Gin! - me dijo y se fue a su lugar  
  
¨********************************************************************** Hola gracias por todos sus comentarios!! Aquí esta el 5 capitulo!! Espero que les guste!!  
  
Azkaban, Dobbyelf, Runa y Denny: hola!! Gracias por tu comentario!! Espero que te continue gustando mi historia!!!  
  
Karol: hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia!! No te preocupes por la escritura!! Puedes escribir en portugués que yo vivo en Portugal y entiendo bien el idioma, no te escribo en portugues por que aun tengo muchos errores!! Un beso!! 


	6. secretos y sorpresas

Viernes 26 de Septiembre, sala común 9:35 pm  
  
Estoy aquí en la sala común sentada un rato en mi sillón favorito después de una larga semana de clases, gracias a dios ya es fin de semana. oh! oh! Es fin de semana, quiere decir que si hoy es viernes, mañana es sábado. lo que quiere decir que mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade!! Mañana es mi encuentro con Harry!! Ay dios!! Que me voy a poner! No he pensado en eso! Nose con que me voy a vestir, ni nada. tengo que elegir todo muy bien!!  
  
Bueno hablando de otras cosas, me continúa escribiendo mi amigo secreto, me continúa comparando con Luisa... Me dijo (en una de sus cartas) que va para Hogsmeade y que puede ser que me hable!! Así que sigo pensando será que es Harry??, y me dice que a lo mejor me habla. Será? Ojala!! Este amigo secreto es muy bello, como me escribe, se nota que es tierno. y yo digo. Harry es tierno. es bello! Bueno así lo veo yo!!  
  
Mañana es el paseo, mañana al medio dia es el paseo, mañana es el paseo con Harry!! Ya volví a retomar el tema!! Yo mejor me voy a escoger la ropa.!!!  
  
Sábado 27 de Septiembre, mi cuarto 11:27 pm  
  
Hoy me levante a las 7:45 (yo creo que fueron los nervios, porque normalmente duermo bastante) me duche, me vestí, y ya a esta hora estoy lista, después de haber elegido por fin la ropa. decidí ponerme, unos jeans ajustados (me los regalo mi mamá en vacaciones) con una camisa (de esas que se amarran atrás del cuello) ceñida al cuerpo roja con blanco y me puse un suerte abierto al medio blanco. los zapatos rojos, y me deje el cabello suelto, solo me puse un ganchito en uno de los lado. creo que me veo bien, eso me dijo Mafalda! Y ella siempre fue sincera!  
  
A las 11:53 am baje a la sala común, donde debería de estar Sindy esperándome, bueno si estaba! Me encontré con ella, unos minutos después bajo Mafalda y juntas las tres bajamos al Hall, donde me iba a encontrar con Harry, Mafalda con Seamus y Sindy con su novio. (Parece que vamos todos con parejas. pero no!)  
  
También van con nosotros Luna con Neville, 2 amigos del novio de Sindy y unos amigos de Seamus mas 2 amigas de nosotras (Sara y Stefani). bueno bajamos, al principio no veía a Harry, pero al llegar al centro del Hall lo encontré. venia guapo!! Con unos pantalones negros de pana, y una camisa un tanto suelta blanca con rayas a los lados negras. se veía bien. muy bien!! (Yo no se que estaba haciendo el, o si se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, pero lo mire igual!! Me fascina!! ) Cuando reaccione, fue porque el me estaba hablando.  
  
-Hola Ginny! - me saludo  
  
-Hola. Harry! - le dije  
  
-Como estas? - me pregunto  
  
-Bien y tu? - le dije  
  
-Bien! Pensaba que no ibas a llegar! - me dijo sonriendo  
  
-Ah si. es que me estaba acabando de arreglar! - dije  
  
-Veo que valió la pena la espera! - dijo el un tanto sonrojado, pero yo no se que quiso decir  
  
-Que? - le pregunte  
  
-No. nada! Vamos? - me pregunto  
  
-Si! Claro vamos. vamos! - le dije nerviosa al ver que el me ofreció el brazo, pero al fin se lo tome!!  
  
Nos reunimos con los demás y todos juntos llegamos a Hogsmeade. paseamos todos juntos bromeando por el pueblo. y luego nos dirigimos a las tres escobas, nos encontramos con Ron y Hermione así que nos sentamos todos, ocupando varias mesas. pedimos 17 cervezas de mantequilla (una para cada uno) y nos pusimos a platicar de todo un poco. solo pasado un tiempo las parejas disimuladamente comenzaron a salir con cualquier excusa de las tres escobas, solo Luna y Neville no fueron discretos al Neville preguntar que para donde quería ir en voz alta cuando luna le dijo que salieran. jaja!! Todos reímos por eso!!  
  
Las personas sin pareja (sin contarme a mi y a Harry) empezaron a salir en grupo, los chicos (Dean incluido), que iban a la tienda de quidditch y las chicas a comprar tunicas o cualquier cosa) hasta que al fin quedamos solo Harry y yo. primero se hizo un silencio un tanto incomodo, pero después de un rato nos inmiscuimos en diferentes platicas. me di cuenta de que las conversaciones con el salen mas rápido de lo común, quiero decir, siempre teníamos tema de conversación. gracias a dios.  
  
Después salimos a pasear, fuimos a la casa de los gritos, Harry me llevo a una cueva donde una vez se encontró con Sirius, pasamos por la tienda (nueva) de los gemelos en Hogsmeade, pero desafortunadamente para mí se cobraron la broma que les hice en vacaciones!! (Aunque les jure que no fui yo!! Jeje), ellos me dieron un pergamino  
  
-Ginny! cuida esto porque es patrimonio familiar - me dijo Fred casi haciendo una ceremonia - te lo damos a ti!  
  
-Porque queremos - interrumpió George riendo  
  
-Si pero también porque a Ron no le seria tan útil como a ti, porque el es prefecto - dijo Fred  
  
-Y no le daría su buen uso, después de que tardamos 8 meses creándolo! - Dijo George - espero que te guste! Y te repito, cuídalo porque es el primero que hemos hecho nosotros mismos, la otra copia  
  
-Solo hay otra mas, la tiene su dueño -dijo Fred - el seguro te enseñara el funcionamiento del mapa - dijo  
  
-Mapa? - pregunte, pero ellos no me respondieron  
  
-Esperamos que lo uses bastante. así serás nuestro orgullo - dijeron los dos... estaba un poco confundida, cual era la importancia de un pergamino en blanco. Voltee a mirar a Harry y me sorprendió mas al verlo reír. bueno es lógico. Digo, quien no se ríe con Fred y George.  
  
Luego fuimos a Zonko. paseamos!! Fue genial mi tarde con Harry. luego regresamos solos a el castillo. me di cuenta, no!, afirmo que Harry es encantador, es caballeroso, galante, atento, simpático, bueno para platicar, sencillo, lindo, en fin. no tiene descripción!! (Si Sindy leyera esto, seguro diría "que cursi, que cursi! Horriblemente cursi!" es que ya la oigo!! Pero lo bueno es que ella no va a leer esto!!) aunque me cuesta decir, que en toda la tarde, toda, Harry no dio señal ninguna de ser el amigo/admirador secreto. por lo tanto me hice ilusiones de mas. pero no quiero escribir de eso horita porque si no voy a quedar toda triste y melancólica. así que hasta mañana.!!!  
  
Domingo 28 de Septiembre, sala común, 10:34 am  
  
DEBERES:  
  
Runas: Decirle a Sindy que me revise la traducción del "Perpeflictios" CCM: composición de los "Bundimun" DCAO: Contra hechizo usado por Pearls Relief en la batalla contra Baslu Bledumdor Encantamientos: 1 pergamino de formas de aplicación del encantamiento "Transmorfico" ¡Por fin YA, arregle mi cuarto!  
  
Domingo 28 de Septiembre, sala común 7 pm  
  
Hoy fue un dia aburridísimo, lo único que hice fue estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Claro sin dejar de contar la salida a la biblioteca y a el gran comedor para la comida. pero de resto aquí en la sala común. se esta haciendo habito eso de estudiar los domingo. que fastidio!!  
  
Vi a Harry solamente un par de veces, casi no estuvo aquí en la sala común, se la paso todo el dia fuera, ya sea con Ron y Hermione o con quien sabe quien. lo mas seguro es que haya sido con la estupida de la Gershner!! Pero bueno. que puedo hacer!!  
  
Jueves 2 de Octubre, clase de Historia 10:13 am  
  
Esta semana ha sido normal, (claro con exceso de deberes) pero normal, DCAO con Harry, entrenamientos (que pasaron a ser Jueves y Sábados) con Harry, D & T con Harry. fue súper!!  
  
Me han llegado dos cartas mas en esta semana, aun no se de quienes son. me mata la curiosidad!! Aun sigo queriendo creer que es Harry (no hay quien me quite la ilusión mientras no descubra quien es)  
  
El sábado que viene es el primer partido!! Que nervios!! Espero que todo corra bien!!  
  
Martes 7 de Octubre, clase de Adivinación 5:25 pm  
  
El entrenamiento del sábado fue horriblemente fuerte, y para más llego Malfoy con los Slytherin a fastidiar. pero Harry y Ron se les impusieron, así que después de un rato se fueron. no tienen el valor de enfrentarse con ellos!! Jeje!!  
  
Y después de este ultimo entrenamiento, creo que por fin nos podemos llamar equipo. El domingo, una vez mas estudiando!! Y ayer fue más deberes!! Parece que este año va a ser FUERTE!!! Menos mal que tengo ayuda!!! Jaja!! En las clases de D & T e tomado como costumbre tener explicaciones de Harry de cualquier materia (el se ofreció, aunque parezca increíble. no mentira! El me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda le dijera, y le dije!!! Me estoy volviendo muy valiente!!)  
  
***************************_º_***************************  
  
Espero que les guste!! Y que me dejen sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mi!!! 


	7. no es un capitulo

Hola a todas!!! gracias por dejar sus mensajes!!!! por este año creo que no voy a poder subir otro capitulo!!! creo que no!! por que mañana me voy de viaje y no tengo oportunidad de venir a subir el proximo capitulo!! pero para los primeros dias de Enero les prometo que traigo el capitulo que sigue!!!  
  
Denny: gracias por tus mensajes!!! que bueno que te guste la historia!! a mi tambien me parece muy linda!! y muy comica!! todavia pasan muchas cosas!! y aun no se como va a acabar!! aunque teienes razon en una cosa que dijistes....espero que te siga gustando!!! un beso!! irene  
  
Tatekanine: hola!!! que bueno que te esta gustando la historia!! te prometo que los capitulos que vienen seran mejores!!! pero solo los voy a poder subir para el proximo año!!! en principio HYG qudan juntos!! pero a lo mejor las cosas cambian!!! chaito!!!  
  
les deseo a todas UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!! y UN MEJOR AÑO NUEVO!!!  
  
UN BESO INMENSO!!  
  
IRENE 


	8. secretos y sorpresas

Viernes 10 de Octubre, mi cuarto 10 pm  
  
Hoy en la cena Dumbledore dio otro anuncio!! (Este año esta lleno de anuncios)  
  
Alumnos, mañana se ejecutara el primer partido de Quidditch del año, Suertes para ambos equipos!! - Dijo el director antes de comenzar con el banquete - pero también quiero decir, que como todos ya habrán notado la próxima visita a Hogsmeade se acerca también, por lo tanto quiero anunciarles que esta visita será especial, porque será con varias condiciones, una: los alumnos de 1º, 2º y 3º tendrán permiso especial para ir al pueblo pero solo hasta las 4 de la tarde. Dos: la hora normal de visita al pueblo para los restantes alumnos será desde las 7 de la noche hasta la medianoche. Habrá una celebración en la plaza mayor del pueblo. Y tres: tienen que asistir disfrazados! - dijo el director sonriente, se sintió un gran bullicio. - bueno eso es todo, a comer!  
  
-Genial!! - dijo Sindy que estaba a mi lado  
  
-Si! Por lo menos no es en pareja! - dije yo (si me agrada la idea de los disfraces y todo. pero imagina si fuera obligatorio ir en parejas, así como en los bailes pasados. No podía ir!!)  
  
-Porque lo dices? - me pregunto Sindy  
  
-Porque? Porque no tengo! - le dije (nose porque pero Sindy siempre habla con un tono de voz muy alto) - tu tienes a Steve! Que por lo menos te acompaña (mentira, solo lo digo por bromear con Sindy, porque Steve es muy lindo con ella), Mafalda tiene a Seamus, y Luna tiene a Neville - le dije normal  
  
-Bueno, pobre de Neville, yo siendo el aplicara el refrán de mas vale solo que mal acompañado! -dijo Sindy  
  
-Sindy! - le reclame, no me gusta cuando se comienza a meter con Luna  
  
-Bueno. bueno. el asunto es que tú también tienes. - me dijo  
  
-Que tengo que?- le pregunte  
  
-Tienes a Dean! - me dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Harry! Amigo. cuidado con lo que comes! Te vas ahogar! - le dijo Ron dándole unas palmaditas a Harry (estaban a solo dos lugares frente a mi), que parecía se había ahogado mientras comía.  
  
-Yo no tengo nada con Dean! - le dije por lo bajo  
  
-Yo se! - me dijo  
  
Que desastre es Sindy! A veces no la entiendo, pero es mi mejor amiga! De una manera u otra es mi mejor amiga. No hay quien me conozca mejor que ella. es que desde el primer dia que la vi, sabia que seria una gran amiga. fue en el 1er curso, cuando estamos en el tren! Yo si tenia vagón, (los gemelos me consiguieron uno), estuve un rato sola, ya que nadie llegaba, pero poco después de que el tren comenzó a andar, aparecieron en le vagón dos chicas que parecían de mi edad (además supe porque también tenían la capa de Hogwarts y no de ninguna casa) una de las chicas era de cabellos rubios y tenia unas pulseras un tanto grandes para su brazo (de verdad que estaba vestida muy extraña), la otra era mas recatada, se veía que era mas tranquila. tenia el cabello negro, ojos (extremadamente) azules, delgada. me pidieron permiso para entrar (y como yo estaba sola y quería conocer a gente nueva) las deje pasar (además no se veían mala personas), nos pusimos a platicar hasta que llego un chico de nose que curso. (El se fue del colegio, por pena!! Creo yo!!) Que quería jugarnos una mala broma!! (Pero todo le salio al revés). aunque no lo creas, el chico se bajo los pantalones en nuestra frente. vi que Mafalda tenia la boca abierta, Luna parecía sin saber que hacer, pero yo que tengo 6 hermanos, estas entendiendo, no fue gran sorpresa, (claro el rojo fuego en mi cara, seguro que se hizo presente) lo mire a los ojos y le dije «e visto mas grandes» le dije, (no es que en realidad haya medido "la cosa" sino que como el nos quería hacer quedar mal, yo no lo iba a permitir. el chico me miro (creo) intimidado y ahora apenado. «Yo también. no es grande cosa» dijo otra voz a la espalda del chico. que solo atino por subirse los pantalos e irse corriendo. la voz era de Sindy.  
  
Ven, por eso es que es mi mejor amiga, o una de ellas, porque tenemos mucho en común. después de eso ella paso con nosotras al vagón, nos conocimos, nos enteramos de que tiene 2 hermanos, y por lo tanto. conoce de eso. Mafalda se tranquilizo un poco. la pobre es hija única y nunca había visto nada de eso!! Desde ese dia somos amigas. las cuatro mejores amigas.  
  
Sábado 11 de Octubre, Desayuno 9:45 am  
  
Dentro de unas horas es el juego, estoy desayunando, con mi uniforme de quidditch ya vestido, con los nervios normales de un juego y con Ron a un lado. Nose porque pero tengo como una seguridad de que si vamos a ganar!! Algo me dice que va a ser así. será el hecho de que Harry siempre nos dice eso! "vamos a ganar". hablando de el, esta a unos puestos de mi, se ve tan tranquilo comiendo su plato de avena. tan sereno y confiado. humm!! Tan bello con su uniforme!! Siempre me ha gustado como se ve con el!! (Y como no me gusta el?? Con lo que sea!!)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hola a todos!! Feliz año nuevo!!! Disculpen la tardanza!! Es que no pude conectarme antes!! Pero aquí esta el próximo capitulo!! Y les aseguro que para el próximo no van a tener que esperar tanto!!! En unos días lo subo!!! Espero les guste este capitulo!!!  
  
Denny hola!!! Que bueno que te guste mi ff!!! Espero que este capitulo te siga gustando!! Discúlpame por tenerte tanto días a espera!! Pero es que había estado de viaje y no pude entrar si no hoy!! Pero como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca!!! Un beso inmenso!!!! Irene PD. Recibiste bien el año nuevo?? Espero que si!!  
  
Pao Bloom Hola! Gracias por leer mi ff!! Y gracias por dejar reviews!!! Disculpame por tardar tanto en escribir pero es que yo tambien e tenido en entrar en internet! Pero aquí dejo el proximo capitulo!! Espero que te guste!!! Y que sigas leyendo mi historia!! Un beso! Irene  
  
Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y dejen REVIEWS plis!! 


	9. secretos y sorpresas

Domingo 12 de Octubre, Mi cuarto 2:32 am  
  
Acabo de subir a mi cuarto después de un largo pero satisfactor dia, aquí te pongo, todo, todo lo sucedido, así no duerma en toda la noche:  
  
El juego empezó con el entusiasmo normal, las tribunas que parecían que estaban a punto estallar de tanto alboroto, grito. todo!! Al principio el juego fue calmo, pero conforme iban marcando los equipos se iba volviendo mas agresivo (Harry me dijo en un momento que se me acerco, que no era normal ver a los Hufflepuff con esa reacción tan agresiva!!), y de verdad agresivos. ya cuando íbamos en unos 40 o 50 minutos de juego el marcador iba 90 - 30 ganando los Griffindor (Viva! Viva!) Y fue hay cuando todo paso. fue todo en un instante. vi venir una bludger directamente contra mi! CONTRA MI!!! Y al parecer no podía hacer nada, pero, unos segundos después, sentí como alguien me tomo por el hombro dándome una vuelta de 360º (que si no me agarro bien de la escoba iba a quedar pegada en el pasto del campo), cuando volví a mi posición normal, vi que había sido Harry (que al parecer estaba muy enojado) el que me había salvado del golpe seguro de la Bludger. "estas bien?" me pregunto, solo atine a afirmar con la cabeza (estaba como en estado de shock, quien no depuse de casi perder la cabeza por una bludger?) después de ver que yo estaba bien (en shock, pero bien) Harry se dirigió (eso me pareció) a Madame Hooch, pero de un momento a otro parece que vio al snitch así que fue tras ella (no note si la agarro o no) volvió a volar en dirección a Madame Hooch, parecía que estaba muy enojado, le estaba reclamando algo, alzaba los brazos. espera (tiene la snitch!!) Ganamos!! - comenzaron a decir los restantes miembros del equipo de Griffindor, me quise acercar a Harry, y así lo hice!! Llegue a escuchar.  
  
-PERO MADAME! ESCUCHE LO QUE LE DIGO. LE TIRO LA BLUDGER CON TODAS LAS INTENCIONES!! ESO NO FUE SIN QUERER!! ESO MERECE - gritaba Harry, estaba rojo del enojo. yo me le acerque para felicitarlo, no me importo que estuviera gritando, es que al fin y al cabo, ya habíamos ganado!!  
  
-GANAMOS HARRY!! GANAMOS! - le dije feliz cuando lo llame, el parecía que ni me oía - GANAMOS HARRY! - le repite, esa vez si me escucho, lo vi en su cara, parece que ni se había dado cuenta de que habíamos ganado. me abrazo!! ME ABRAZO!! Harry Potter me abrazo!! Que bien se siente!!  
  
-GANAMOS? - Me pregunto al separarse un poco, yo solo atine por asentir, me volvió a abrazar y me dio un par de vueltas cargándome en el aire, se estaba riendo. - ya va. estas bien? - me pregunto al separarse, yo no sabia porque me preguntaba eso, no me hizo daño al cargarme, o seria por lo de la bludger, o por lo de la vuelta, nose. solo se que asentí, el volvió a sonreír.  
  
Pasamos a los vestuarios, (claro, después de que todo el mundo nos felicitara, Ron estaba mas que feliz. Hermione le dio su regalo!! Jeje picarones!!) Después de cambiarnos, nos dirigimos a la sala común, habría (como siempre que Griffindor gana) una fiesta, los chicos se encargaron de conseguir las cervezas de mantequilla, y comida. había gente jugando, riendo, bailando (sin música!! Creo que fue por el efecto de las cervezas de mantequilla), hablando, divirtiéndose. yo estuve gran parte de la noche (después de que subí a ducharme y cambiarme a mi cuarto) en los sillones hablando con Sindy y Mafalda!! Pero a Mafalda la llamo Seamus, así que nos quedamos Sindy y yo. hasta que.  
  
PUF!! - sonó un estrépito de vidrio romperse. ambas tratamos de ver, que fue todo eso? Estaban dos chicos riendo, viendo como se esparcía toda la cerveza por el suelo de la sala común, (habían quebrado un paquete de 6 cervezas de mantequilla)  
  
-Déjalo! Los elfos lo limpian mas tarde - dijo el chico sin malicia a el otro que estaba a su lado. eso fue lo que causo otro escándalo en la sala común.  
  
-Que dijiste Peter? - le dijo alterada Sindy (Peter es un chico que estudia con nosotras, el que hablo anteriormente)  
  
-Ah.? Que Sin? - le pregunto el chico sin entender que decía Sindy. Yo ya sabía por donde iba todo.  
  
-Que!! Que fue lo que dijiste? - volvió a decir Sindy, pero ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Peter porque continuo - es que tu crees que los Elfos son tus sirvientes . o esclavos? - Sindy se unió a Hermione hace poco en el PEDDO!!  
  
-No.para nada. pero. es que. ese es su trabajo ¿no? - dijo Peter un poco confundido por la actitud de Sindy  
  
-Hermione!! - la llamo Sindy (ahora si viene lo bueno, llamaron a la fundadora de la asociación!! Jeje!!)  
  
-Que pasa Sindy? - pregunto Hermione llegando al centro del embrollo - que paso aquí? - pregunto al ver el desastre de la cerveza regada por el suelo  
  
-Es que ELLOS piensan que los Elfos son nuestro esclavos. hizo todo esto y solo dijo "Los elfos lo limpian." - dijo Sindy alterada (lo se porque se le ponen las orejas rojas)  
  
-Peter, pensaba que eras una persona racional, pero veo que tienen el mismo concepto de los elfos!! - dijo Hermione con crueldad (ella tiene ese poder de dañar con las palabras) - y no se si ya lo saben pero nosotros somos magos, y nos enseñan un hechizo para limpiar!! - dijo Hermione con el mismo tono  
  
-Herm. no era nuestra intención - se disculpo un muy impresionado Peter, Hermione lo ignoro  
  
-"Clenlendom" - dijo Hermione y de un momento a otro ya estaba de nuevo todo reluciente, (claro, igual se perdieron las cervezas pero por lo menos estaba limpio) - y ya ver. - empezó Hermione pero fue interrumpida  
  
-Amor, vamos, ya esta bien! - le dijo Ron, provocando que la chica enrojeciera, pero después de un momento se fuera dejando todo atrás. Sindy aun estaba indignada. y murmuraba cosas bajito. hasta que al fin subió a la habitación. yo me quede sola en la sala común.  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
  
aquí otro capitulo!! Espero les guste!!! 


	10. secretos y sorpresas

Gracias por sus comentarios!! Me encanta que les este gustando el ff!!! Gracias!!! Eso me anima mucho!!!! Aquí les continuo!!! Un beso!!!! Y hasta pronto!!!!  
  
*******************************º_º*************************************  
  
-Esta loca! Esta loca! Esta loca! - dije tapándome la cara con las manos - Esta loca! Esta loca! - Repetí yo, no me di cuenta de que alguien se sentaba ami lado - Esta loc.  
  
-Yo también lo creo! - dijo la voz de Harry, que me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, lo mira por los espacio que tenia entre los dedos que tapaban mi rostro, me sonroje (eso supongo, pero no se noto seguro porque estaba un tanto oscura la sala común.  
  
-Harry? - dije  
  
-Si! Soy yo. No esta ocupado este puesto o si? - me pregunto con intenciones de levantarse  
  
-No! no! para nada - le dije, el se volvió a sentar, lo vi diferente. como alegre.nose!!  
  
-Estas bien Harry? - le pregunte (no es que sea malo que este alegre, solo que no, estaba extraño)  
  
-Si. si claro! - me dijo sonriendo, mientras tenia una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en una mano y jugaba con la varita en la otra - jugaste muy bien hoy Gin! - me dijo  
  
-Gracias! Tú también, estuviste fabuloso! - le dije, (aun nose como llegue a decirle eso!! Creo que me ayudo la cerveza de mantequilla que me tome)  
  
-Gracias! - me dijo, siempre riendo - esa amiga tuya esta media loca, no es verdad? - me dijo  
  
-Si! Jaja. - dijo riendo, más que todo por las muecas que hacia Harry  
  
-y tu también eres del PEDDO?? - me pregunto riendo  
  
-No. como crees. Hermione a intentado. - dije yo  
  
-Pero no nos convence! - culmino el - a mi también! - dijo dando un sorbo a su cerveza - no es que no lo apoye! Solo que. - dijo el  
  
-No te quieres involucrar! - culmine yo! - dije  
  
-Exacto! - me dijo (que bello eres Harry!!)  
  
-Y dime porque tan feliz? - quise saber, al verlo reír nuevamente  
  
-Porque ganamos!! Además. es que acaso no puede reírme? - me dijo aparentando estar molesto  
  
-NO. no. para nada! Claro que puedes. disculpa! - le dije un poco apenada.  
  
-Tranquila Gin!! - Dijo dándome con el dedo en la nariz - es en broma. además. creo que tienes razón. y se porque estoy así. creo que aquel es el motivo! - me dijo señalando una esquina de la sala común donde estaban unas botellas vacías. yo no entendí  
  
-Que pasa con esas botellas? - le pregunte  
  
-Esas son las que ya me tome! - dijo sonriendo - van. con esta. 7 o 8 o 9! - dijo  
  
-Perdiste la cuenta. jajaja. jajaja. estas borracho! - dije en broma  
  
-Búrlate! Pero tu como que no estas mucho mejor! - dijo el viendo que frente a mi estaba una mesa y tenia como mínimo unas 15 botellas vacías  
  
-NO!! NO!! Yo no me tome eso!! Yo solo me tome una - me defendí de inmediato, el rió mas fuerte  
  
-A se me olvidaba. este es tu estado natural! - me dijo en broma (lo supe por su modo de decirlo, es difícil de describir) mientras comenzaba a jugar con su varita entre los dedos  
  
-Tonto! - Le dije - es en serio! Yo estoy normal! - me empezaba a poner nerviosa con la varita, me pasaba rozando la cara. en ese momento, la varita de Harry salio disparada pegando en la mesa, tumbando varias de las botellas y luego fue a caer al suelo, rodando en camino a la chimenea. Harry se tuvo prácticamente que tirar para agarrarla antes de que quedara hecha cenizas (literalmente). cuando la agarro, se volvió a sentar a mi lado (aun riendo) con la varita de nuevo entre los dedos. Se la quite.  
  
-La varita va aquí! En el bolsillo! - le dije en broma y le metí la varita en el bolsillo.  
  
-Yo se! - dijo el sonriendo, y volvió a sacar la varita del bolsillo, yo se la volví a quitar  
  
-Aquí! Harry! Aquí! - dije riendo (parecía un niño chiquito)  
  
-OK! Ok! - dijo el riendo y agarro su cerveza de mantequilla y dejo su varita en el bolsillo (me hizo caso!!) - se dice que los borrachos siempre dicen que se tomaron una! - dijo mas para el que para nadie. Yo no entendí a que venia el comentario. - cuantas cervezas te tomaste tu? - me pregunto de repente riendo  
  
-Una! - dije de inmediato  
  
-Vez! Estas borracha!!- dijo el sonriendo - los borrachos siempre dicen que se tomaron una!! Igual que tu!! Jaja. - dijo el riendo, yo también. - haber!! Como estas borracha.  
  
-Yo no estoy borracha! - dije yo entre risas  
  
-Quien te gusta? - me pregunto  
  
Que horror!! Como me pregunta eso!? Cual seria mi respuesta?? . bueno si te doy una pista. la persona que me gusta esta sentada a mi lado en estos momentos, a solo unos escasos 15 centímetros de mí, tiene el cabello negro y unos ojos verdes que me derriten igual que su sonrisa!! TU!!!  
  
-Nadie! - le dije seria por el nerviosismo - y yo no estoy borracha!- le dije sonriendo  
  
-Ah. entonces me aceptas que si te gusta alguien! Que me mentiste!! - me dijo en broma  
  
-No! - le dije (la verdad es que no sabia ni que decir) se creo un silencio estupido entre los dos. el dejo de reír por un momento. no dejes de reír!! Porfa!!  
  
-Y no me vas a preguntar nada a mi!? Aprovecha que estoy borracho. pero no le digas a nadie! - me dijo bajito, riendo  
  
-No! yo ya se quien te gusta! - se me salio. (Bruta! bruta! bruta! bruta!) Como le vas a decir eso. el parecía impresionadísimo con mi respuesta.  
  
-Sabes? - me pregunto - como sabes? - me dijo después de un momento  
  
-Eso no es un secreto. es decir. tranquilo que yo no le digo si ese es tu preocupación. - le dije (se me partió el corazón, prácticamente me acepto que si le gusta la estupida esa!!)  
  
-A quien? - me pregunto extrañado, pero de cierta forma parecía aliviado  
  
-A quien mas. aunque sea que te gusten varias. pero que yo sepa es solo Judith Gershner. - le dije ocultando mi tristeza tras una sonrisa.  
  
-No! a mi no me gusta ella! - Me dijo -no se quien te dij. - decía el  
  
-Harry!! Ven! Ven para que veas esto! - lo llamo Ron que ya estaba bastante tomado y hablaba animadamente con Seamus, Dean, Albert, Jack (un chico de 6º) sobre nose que cosa.  
  
-Voy! - dijo Harry mirándolos. luego se volteo a verme. pero ahora lo note un poco. nose. nervioso (creo)  
  
-Ginny. vas a ir para la próxima visita a Hogsmeade? - me pregunto  
  
Ya va!! Me esta preguntando si voy para la próxima visita!! Será que me va a invitar?? Será que por fin Harry Potter me esta invitando a salir? No! no es posible. Pero solo para jugar por lo seguro, intente, resolví darle una respuesta neutra, para el caso de el solo querer saber si yo voy o no voy.  
  
-No se. Porque? - le dije aparentando normalidad (yo creo que si hicieran una prueba para mejores actrices en Hogwarts, yo gano! Porque a veces me sorprendo a mi misma)  
  
-Porque es el dia de Hallowen, y pensé que podíamos ir en grupo a tomar algo en las tres escobas. parece que quedaron en ir un grupo de personas y era para saber si tu venias? - me dijo con normalidad (ya descarte la posibilidad de el estar nervioso, hablo con absoluta normalidad) y normal para el es sonriendo, esa sonrisa que me derrite!!  
  
OK! No es propiamente una salida de dos!! Pero estaremos "posiblemente" sentados uno al lado del otro! Ya es algo! Y será en Hallowen, lo que quiere decir miedo, así que puede ser que en cualquier momento pase algo de terror y me vea forzada a agarrarle el brazo o cualquier cosa por el estilo. ya es algo!!  
  
-Claro!! - le dije sonriendo  
  
-Ok! Que bueno! Nos vemos! - me dijo y se fue junto a Ron y los chicos.  
  
Domingo 12 de Octubre, 2:30 pm banquito (del jardín) junto a la estatua del Duende Bailarín  
  
Estoy esperando a mis amigas, me levante tardísimo (claro como no si me acosté a las 3 y tal.) y solo después de terminar de despertarme, bañarme y vestirme fue que bajamos a almorzar. y horita ellas subieron al cuarto a buscar unos libros (yo ya hice la mayoría de los deberes, solo me falta el de Herbologia que es corto y el de Runas que Dean me lo esta revisando), para acabar con sus trabajos. Esta mañana me llego otra carta (cuando me desperté sentí un picotazo en la cabeza), era una carta mas de mi amigo secreto. Así fue todo:  
  
Desdoble el pergamino.  
  
Querida Luisa:  
  
Solo una nota para decirte que te vi ayer en el juego. estabas fabulosa. al igual que siempre. eres Genial!!  
  
Un beso!! Tu amigo Clark-Kent  
  
Las muchachas se estaban despertando, por lo que cuando se acercaron a saludarme vieron la carta. Sindy "que cursi. que cursi". Mafalda "es muy tierno. y tu Sindy lo que estas es celosa porque nadie te dice este tipo de cosas" - le dijo. ellas empezaron a discutir y yo me comencé a vestir. la verdad es que si pienso que es un poco cursi. tierno. pero me agrada. me gusta com escribe. y tengo muchísima curiosidad por saber quien es!!! 


	11. secretos y sorpresas

Sábado 31 de Octubre 11 am, Mi cuarto  
  
-Vienen o no? - escuche la voz de Dean que nos llamaba (a mi y a Harry, aun seguíamos afuera del carruaje)  
  
-Hum - dije yo, sintiéndome total y absolutamente avergonzada - Si.  
  
Y entre en el carruaje como si nada hubiera pasado. Y la verdad, si pensamos bien, no paso realmente nada. Excepto que durante todo el camino hasta mi cuarto en la torre de Griffindor una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza no paraba de decir: -Harry dijo que yo estaba bonita. Harry dijo que yo estaba bonita. Harry dijo que yo estaba bonita.  
  
Y saben una cosa? talvez Harry no haya escrito aquellas notas. Y talvez el no crea que yo soy la Luisa de Clark Kent, ni la chica mas bonita de todas.  
  
Pero pensó que yo estaba bonita hoy con mi vestido de brujita buena. Y eso es todo lo que importa para mí.  
  
Y ahora estoy sentada, rodeada de libros, pergaminos, tinteros, deberes por hacer.. Vestida con una camisola de dormir, a temblar en la punta de la cama. Debía estar acabando con mis tareas, pero en vez de eso estoy escribiendo en mi diario.  
  
Y parece que nadie lo ha notado, porque Sindy y Mafalda están en el cuarto también y en este preciso instante ambas están haciendo una lista de las cosas que les hace falta para ir comprarlas en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade (Tan solo hace unas horas que llegamos y ya están planeando la próxima visita. que Horror!!!)  
  
Y yo estoy pensando en que las cosas no están tan malas después de todo. claro, aun tengo problemas en DCAO (pero Harry me ayuda en eso) y muchos deberes por hacer, pero aun así, estoy bien. Claro sin contar con que de aquí a unos días me quede en ver con Dean para dar un paseo (nose que voy a hacer aun con respecto a eso, aunque ya le dije que si). Pero después de ahí quede con Hermione en encontrarnos en la sala común para platicar un rato, y si la suerte me acompaña, puede que Harry aparezca y se una a la platica, lo que constituirá un momento bastante agradable, si quieren saber lo que yo pienso. Un momento muy agradable..  
  
Sábado 6 de Diciembre  
  
Acabo. Exactamente eso. Mi vida A-C-A-B-O. Yo se muy bien que ya dije eso antes, pero esta vez es en serio. Y porque? Porque, esta vez? Sorprendentemente, no es por:  
  
Haber descubierto, a unos días atrás que por ser la ultima y única hija (queda omitido que de sexo femenino) del matrimonio Weasley, tengo la obligación y responsabilidad de, resolver los problemas familiares, pero lo que pasa, es que según mi mamá me explico en su ultima carta, su prima/hermana de Genóvia (pequeña nación de Europa), con la que no se hablaba desde hace años, le escribió diciéndole que quería conocer a la heredera, que resulto ser, YO, (heredera nose de que, pero parece que voy a saber en las vacaciones de navidad, porque me dijo que tenia que ir a su casa a conocer lo mío, mi futura herencia y responsabilidades), así que tengo planes para las vacaciones!!  
  
Según entendí es que, el problema viene, yo soy la única "mujer" de la familia, pero no solo por parte de mis padres, sino de los Weasley, el resto de la familia tiene Hombres como hijos, y la heredera es una mujer, por lo tanto YO!!!  
  
Hablando de otras razones, tenemos:  
  
El haber descubierto que uno de mis hermanos (Bill) en una de sus visitas a mis padres (aunque yo creo que vino a Inglaterra por cuestiones con la Orden), el caso es que, tuvo o tiene un romance con mi Profesora de DCAO, si, la Profesora Hill!!!  
  
No señor, no es por nada de eso. Porque es que mi vida acabo?  
Porque tengo un novio.  
  
A los 16 años de edad, supongo que ya era tiempo. Quiero decir, ya anduve con Michelle, solo que eso no era claramente un noviazgo, y nose, quiero decir, ni yo misma me entiendo a veces, pero el punto es que ya era tiempo de tener uno, todas mis amigas tienen, incluida Sindy, que culpa al genero masculino por casi todas, si no son todas, las enfermedades de la sociedad.  
  
Y todo bien, el novio de Sindy es Boris Pelkowski, que puede muy bien, a los 17 años de edad, ser el talentoso del violín (artefacto muggles que usan para crear música, y para ser sincera me gusta bastante el estilo muggles) del país, pero eso no quiere decir, que no ande, como la mayoría de la población masculina del castillo, con la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, la corbata sin hacer, el cabello muchas veces sin tratar (para no decir sucio). Yo no le llamaría ideal como novio, pero a Sindy parece que le gusta y eso es lo que interesa.  
  
Creo yo.  
  
Tengo que admitir que cuando Sindy - que es talvez la persona mas extraña de este planeta (y yo se muy bien lo que estoy a decir, porque soy su mejor amiga ya desde hace mucho tiempo) - consiguió un novio y yo aun no tenia uno, comencé a pensar que había algo de errado conmigo.  
  
Y entonces, un dia, sin más ni menos, conseguí uno. Un novio quiero decir.  
  
Bien, todo bien, no fue así sin más ni menos. Dean comenzó a mandarme todas esas cartas de amor anónimas. Yo no sabia que era el. Pensaba (esta bien, esperaba) que era otro cualquier a mandarlas. Pero al final, era Dean. Y por esos tiempos ya estaba demasiada comprometida con el, en serio, como para salir. Y así, voilá! Tengo novio.  
  
Problema resuelto.  
  
No. No, señor.  
  
Y no es que a mi no me guste Dean. Me gusta. Me gusta en serio. Tenemos muchas cosas en común. Por ejemplo, ambos apreciamos la preciosidad no solo de la vida humana, pero de todas las formas de vida y nos recusamos a cortas y trabajar con fetos de ranas en las clases de pociones (y cierta fase de la biología muggles que ambos cursamos, bueno, en realidad el comenzó a cursarla hace poco, porque aunque el ya este un año mas adelante, quiso ingresar a Biología Muggles). En vez de eso, hacemos ejercicios escritos sobre los ciclos de la vida de las especies antes nombradas.  
  
Y ambos gustamos de las ciencia, claro que Dean sabe mucho mas que yo (es hijo de muggles y desde antes de Hogwarts estudiaba eso), aunque quedo impresionado con lo que yo sabia sobre este tipo de trabajos.  
  
Ya tuve tiempo de informarme mejor sobre Clark Kent y Luisa. según Dean me contó (y me mostró unas revistas con diseños de superman) es sorprendente todo lo que hace. pero no voy a entrar en detalles ahora!!  
  
Y de manera general, nos damos bien. Pasamos buenos momentos juntos. Y en ciertos aspectos es bueno tener novio. Como por ejemplo, no tengo que preocuparme por no ser invitada para el Gran Baile de Invierno.  
  
Y porque no tengo que preocuparme en ser convidad para el mayor baile del año de la escuela, con la excepción del baile de finalistas?  
  
Porque voy con Dean.  
  
Bien, esta bien, el aun no me ha invitado, pero va a invitarme. Porque es mi novio.  
  
No es genial? Por veces, siento que soy la chica más feliz del mundo. En serio. Si no, solamente vean: puedo no ser bonita, pero también no soy fea; tengo una familia tan grande que impresiona.. Y tengo novio. Que mas puede pedir una chica?  
  
Oh, por dios! A QUIEN es que yo quiero ENGAÑAR? Ha este mi novio? Aquí va la dedicación: A MI NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTA EL.  
  
Bien, todo bien, no es que no me guste el. Pero esta cosa de novio, no se. Dean es un chico genial y todo - no mal interpreten. Quiero decir, el es gracioso y no es fastidioso. Y hasta es bonito saben, a pesar de ser muy alto y flaco.  
  
Solo que cuando yo veo a Dean caminar por el pasillo mi corazón no comienza a latir mas rápido, de la misma manera que los corazones de las chicas en aquellos romances de las películas y libros que cuentan Mafalda y que Tina Hakim siempre esta leyendo.  
  
Y cuando Dean me toma de la mano no siento ese mismo hormigueo que las chicas están siempre contando en esos libros.  
  
Y cuando el me besa? Aquellos fuegos artificiales de los que las personas están siempre a hablar? Olvídenlo. No hay fuego artificial. Nada.  
  
Es cómico, porque antes de yo tener novio estaba acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo pensando en intentar descubrir como conseguir uno y como, claro después de tenerlo, hacer que me besara. Pero ahora, que tengo un novio, paso la mayor parte del tiempo a tentar descubrir la manera de evitar que el me bese.  
  
Una manera que ya descubrí que funciona, es virar la cabeza. Si siento que los labios de el se aproximan a mi, viro la cabeza en el ultimo instante, de manera que la única cosa que el agarra es o la mejilla o talvez algo de cabello.  
  
Creo que lo peor es cuando Dean se concentra en "estudiar" mis ojos - lo que hace muchas veces - y me pregunta en lo que estoy pensando y yo estoy casi siempre a pensar en una determinada persona.  
  
Y esa persona no es Dean. De ninguna manera. Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, es el niño que sobrevivió, es Harry Potter, de quien estoy enamorada, oh, no se, desde que comencé a pensar en estas cosas, desde que lo vi, desde hace mucho..!!!  
  
Pero aun hay algo peor.  
  
Porque, ahora, toda la gente piensa que Dean y yo somos lo máximo. Están viendo? Ahora somos Dean-y-Ginny. Ahora en vez de ser Sindy, Mafalda, Hermione y Yo en las noches de los sábados, es Sindy-y-Boris, Mafalda-y- Seamus, Hermione-y-Ron y claro Ginny-y-Dean. Por lo tanto, se Dean y yo terminamos, con quien voy a estar las noches de los sábados? Quiero decir, en serio. Sindy-y-Boris, Mafalda-y-Seamus, Hermione-y-Ron no van a querer llevar a Ginny sola. Paso a ser la rueda sobresaliente.  
  
Además de que, si Dean y yo termináramos, con quien voy a ir al Gran baile de invierno? Quiero decir, si el aun me quisiera invitar.  
  
Oh, por Dios, tengo que irme ya es tarde. Sindy y Boris, Mafalda y Seamus y Dean y yo, vamos a ir a patinar sobre el lago.  
  
Todo lo que me resta decir es que tengan cuidado con sus deseos, puede muy bien suceder!!  
  
Sábado, 6 de Diciembre, 11 de la mañana  
  
Creía que mi vida tenia acabado porque tengo un novio, porque no me gusta el, de la manera que debía gustarme, por lo que tengo que acabar con el sin dañarlo, lo que va a ser, páreseme, imposible.  
  
Pues, pero, bien, no sabia hasta que punto mi vida tenia acabado. Por lo menos asta ayer en la noche.  
  
Ayer en la noche una nueva pareja, Harry-y- Judith, se unieron a Sindy-y- Boris, Mafalda-y-Seamus, Hermione-Ron, Neville-Luna y Dean-y-yo.  
  
Eso mismo: Harry, el mejor amigo de mi hermano Ron (sin dejar de notar que es la persona de quien estoy enamorada) apareció en el lago (ahora congelado por causa del invierno) con su compañera de trabajo, Judith Gershner.  
  
Judith Gershner, vale la pena repetir (ya lo he dicho antes, y creo que repetidas veces), que tal como Harry, esta en 7mo año. Judith Gershner, tal como Hermione, es una de las más inteligentes del curso.  
  
Judith Gershner, tal como Harry, entrara probablemente en cualquier academia a la que se candidatice al salir de Hogwarts, ya que como Harry es brillante.  
  
Y de facto, Judith Gershner, tal como Hermione el año anterior gano el premio a la demostración de la magia, ya que consiguió demostrar que conseguía clonar especies a trabes de la magia.  
  
Ella clono una mosca. En su cuarto.  
  
Judith Gershner sabe como clonar moscas en el cuarto, y yo? Yo ni se hacer un patronus perfecto.  
  
Bien, no se. Si yo fuera Harry Potter - si, uno de los alumnos con las notas mas altas y entrada segura al instituto de Aurores mas importante del país al acabar los estudios en Hogwarts - con quien saldría? Con una chica que logre clonar cosas en su cuarto, o con una chica que, con todo y su ayuda, obtiene un "bien" en DCAO?  
  
No es que exista la mínima hipótesis de Harry me invitar algún dia. Quiero decir, tengo que admitir que en un par de ocasiones en las que pensé que el me invitaría. Pero eso fue, nítidamente, apenas un deseo de mi parte. Quiero decir, porque un chico como Harry, que es un excelente estudiante (desde que le exigieron dedicación para matricularse para Auror parece otro) y probablemente tendrá una carrera brillante, iría a invitar a una chica como yo, que ya fuera tenido muchísimos problemas mas de no ser por las explicaciones de Hermione y, irónicamente, del propio Harry?  
  
Harry y Judith Gershner, por otro lado, están hechos uno perfectamente para el otro. Judith hasta se parece un poco con el. Quiero decir, ambos tienen los cabellos negros, y la piel un tanto pálida por pasarse mucho tiempo últimamente en la biblioteca o dentro de aulas.. Pero si Harry y Judith se dan tan bien el uno con el otro, porque razón, cuando los vi venir en nuestra dirección en cuanto estábamos a amarrar los patines sentí eso? Quiero decir, yo no tengo razón ninguna para tener celos solo por el acto de Harry Potter haber invitado a Judith Gershner para patinar. Ninguna razón.  
  
Solo que, cuando los vi juntos, quede chocada. Quiero decir, Harry casi nunca anda con nosotros, casi nunca sale de la biblioteca o quiero decir, con chicas. Siempre metido en los libros. El último lugar donde yo lo esperaba ver era en el lago de patinaje durante el dia de encender el árbol de navidad de los jardines. Generalmente, Harry evita los lugares que el considera encuentros de parejas o entrometidos..  
  
Pero, ahí estaba el y ahí estaba Judith Gershner con sus cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta alta y un tanto desarreglada, y sus zapatos "chick" (como dice Sindy) conversando con el acerca de.. probablemente cualquier cosa inteligente.  
  
Le di un leve golpe en el brazo a Hermione que estaba a mi lado - ella se estaba terminando de amarrar los patines - y le dije con una voz que esperaba no mostrase lo que estaba a sentir:  
  
-Mira, hay viene Harry  
  
Hermione ni siquiera pareció sorprendida por verlo, ella lo miro por encima y se giro para mí:  
  
-Si, el me dijo que talvez aparecía!  
  
Aparecer con una novia? El había dicho eso? Y tendría sido demasiado de tu parte Hermione, haberme mencionado eso antes, de manera de yo haberme preparado mentalmente?  
  
Solo que ninguna de mis amigas sabe de mis sentimientos por Harry, quiero decir deben saber porque fue muy notorio para ellas hace un tiempo, pero como ahora ando con  
  
Dean, creo que piensan que ya lo olvide!! Quisiera yo!!!  
  
Ahí es como yo, sutilmente, resolví la situación. Fue de una manera (NO) gentil: (mientras Harry y Judith buscaban un lugar para ponerse los patines)  
  
Yo: (como quien no quiere la cosa, para Hermione) no sabia que Harry y Judith andaban juntos.  
  
Herm: (Parecía molesta por cualquier cosa) Por favor, no andan. Es solo que ella estaba con Harry haciendo el trabajo de herbologia ayer cuando me escucho decir que veníamos a patinar y dijo que le encantaría venir.  
  
Yo: bien, eso me dice que andan juntos.  
  
Herm: Lo que digas. Ron es necesario que me andes respirando encima todo el tiempo?  
  
Yo: (para Harry y Judith mientras ellos se acercaban a nosotros) Oh, hola! Harry, no sabia que sabias patinar.  
  
Harry: (se encogió de hombros) no mucho, solo que hace un par de veranos que cuando estoy con mis tíos practico jockey de campo.... y no creo que este sea muy diferente! - dijo el  
  
Sindy: (algo sarcástica) claro, de seguro fue con algún grupo de niñitos.. Con los infantiles.  
  
Harry: (algo molesto con Sindy) tú nunca te callas verdad?  
  
Judith: a mi me gusta mucho patinar, si bien tengo que aceptar que no soy muy buena!  
  
Y, en verdad, no era. Judith patina tan mal que se tuvo que amparar en los brazos de Harry mientras el patinaba de frente para ella, en revés, para evitar que ella se cayera. No se lo que me espanto mas: si el acto de que Harry lograra patinar al contrario o que el no se importara de andar con ella "así" por toda la pista. Quiero decir, yo no se clonar moscas con magia ni nada parecido, pero por lo menos si consigo patinar sin ayuda.  
  
Dean pareció creer que ese método de patinar de Harry y Judith era preferible al método antiguo (que era patinar solo) de manera que paso el tiempo a intentar hacer conmigo lo mismo que Harry estaba haciendo con Judith.  
  
Y a pesar de yo siempre decir «No, Dean, yo se patinar», el dice que no importaba. Finalmente, después de incomodarme por media hora, desistí y lo deje agarrarme de las manos mientras patinaba de frente para mí al revés.  
  
Solo que Dean no es muy buen patinador al revés. Yo soy capaz de patinar para frente, pero no soy tan buena que si el vacilaba en mi frente, no caigo encima de el. Y fue, exactamente, eso lo que sucedió. Dean cayo, yo no pude parar, caí encima de el, y mi mentón pego contra la rodilla de el, mordí mi lengua, quede con la boca llena de sangre y, como no quise tragármela (la sangre) la escupí toda. Infelizmente, cayó encima de los jeans de Dean y en el hielo del lago, lo que impresiono bastante a los alumnos de primeros años que estaban cerca de nosotros para ver el árbol de navidad.. Pero al ver a una chica escupiendo sangre en el hielo, se voltearon para apreciar el espectáculo.  
  
Y entonces apareció Ron - el sabe patinar bastante bien, ya que cuando éramos pequeños, papá, acostumbraba a llevarnos a patinar, por lo tanto, tiene bastante control (quien no si siempre tenia que huir de los ataques de los gemelos, quien no aprende, muere) - Ron me dio su pañuelo y me dijo que lo presionara contra la herida, me ayudo a levantarme y dijo:  
  
-Ya es suficiente de patinaje por hoy!  
  
Y fue así. Ahora tengo una herida en la punta de la lengua, me cuesta hablar, fui humillada frente a una centena de estudiantes, para no decir en frente de todos mis amigos y, aun peor, frente a Judith Gershner, que también fue aceptada en la escuela de Aurores (genial, la misma escuela que Harry va al acabar Hogwarts). La lengua, tuve suerte dijo ella, porque pude haber quedado sin la punta de ella.  
  
Suerte!!  
  
Oh si, yo les digo la suerte que tengo: tengo tanta suerte que, mientras estoy extendida sobre mi cama a escribir esto sin otra compañía que la de "Louie" mi lechuza el chico de quien estoy enamorada esta en algún lugar del castillo con una chica que es capaz de clonar cosas.  
  
Una cosa buena acerca de la lengua, por ahora: si Dean estaba a pensar en pasar al nivel 2 en besos (nivel 2 en besos es algo mas intenso que solo roce de labios, con lengua!!), puede sacar todas las historias de Superman y leerlas, porque según Madame Pomfrey dijo, tengo que esperar a que la herida sane totalmente, lo que puede demorar entre 3 y 10 días.  
  
COSAS QUE ODIO DE LA ÉPOCA DE NAVIDAD:  
  
Los estupidos villancicos de navidad que se oyen por todo el castillo.  
  
La estupida idea de patinar con chicos estupidos, que creen que son capaces de patinar al revés cuando no son.  
  
La presión de comprar regalos de navidad a todas las personas que conocemos.  
  
Los exámenes finales. 


	12. secretos y sorpresas

Domingo 7 de Diciembre  
  
Me acaba de llegar una carta de mi tía a decirme el itinerario que tendré que cumplir durante mi viaje a Genóvia, que, por casualidad va a ser así:  
  
Domingo 21 de Diciembre  
  
3 horas de la tarde  
  
Llegada a Genóvia.  
  
3 y 30 de la tarde – 5 de la tarde  
  
Presentación y convivió con el resto de la familia  
  
5 de la tarde – 7 horas de la noche  
  
Recorrido a la casa (aunque debe ser un palacio, porque para durar 2 horas en su recorrido)  
  
7de la tarde – 8 de la noche  
  
Cambiarme de ropa para la cena  
  
8 de la noche – 11 pm  
  
Cenar con personas de la familia  
  
Lunes 22 de Diciembre  
  
8 de la mañana – 9 y 30 de la mañana  
  
Desayuno con personas dignatarias de la región (nose quienes son, ni que tienen que ver conmigo)  
  
10 de la mañana – 11 y 30 am  
  
Visita a la escuela de magia de Genóvia.  
  
12 del dia– 1 de la tarde  
  
Encuentro con niños de la escuela  
  
1 y 30 – 3 de la tarde  
  
Almuerzo con los profesores de la escuela de Genóvia  
  
5 – 6 de la tarde  
  
Visita al hospital mágico de Genóvia.  
  
etc., etc., etc......  
  
Todo acaba con mi presentación a todo el pueblo de la ciudad de mi tía en una recepción, en donde tendré que decir una especie de discurso.  
  
Nerviosa? Yo? Por la recepción y tener que dar un discurso frente a 5 mil personas, (que son las invitadas a la recepción, porque el país tiene unos 50 mil habitantes).  
  
No. yo no.  
  
Solo me dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que pienso en eso, mas nada.  
  
Luego se vera. No es que yo piense que mi viaje a Genóvia sea como ir al callejón Diagon, pero mismo así. Seria de esperar que fuera arreglado un poco de diversión. También no estoy a pedir un viaje extraordinario. Pero, quiero decir, un poco de playa, un paseo en caballos, etc.!  
  
Pero aparentemente no hay tiempo para diversiones en Genóvia.  
  
Ahora estoy en la sala de astronomía con Ron, Hermione y Mafalda, ellas platican sobre nose que cosa, mientras Ron esta en la baranda de la sala, me acerco a el, (claro que hay es cuando me doy cuenta de que ando con solo una camisa y en la baranda debe de estar un frió de menos nose cuantos grados)  
  
-Ey! Que haces aquí Ginny? esta un frió matador? Anda para adentro! – me dijo Ron (siempre protegiéndome mi hermano)  
  
-Ya voy – le dije yo, me quede ahí al lado de el a mirar para los terrenos y mas allá. Realmente impone respeto, la vista desde la torre es espectacular, se llega a ver hasta Hogsmeade desde ahí. Y mientras que miraba para todas esas luces y el espacio, me encontré pensando en Judith Gershner, que debería de estar en su cuarto a clonar cualquier cosa nueva. Y reviví de nuevo, a ella y a Harry mirándome después de haber cortado mi lengua. Hum, déjame ver: una chica que clona cosas o la que se muerde la lengua? No se, cual escogerían ustedes?  
  
Pero Ron seguramente noto que había algo de extraño en mí, porque dice:  
  
-A veces cuesta aguantarlas, pero es cuestión de acostumbrarte! – dijo refiriéndose a Hermione y Mafalda que platicaban entretenidamente  
  
-yo no estoy pensando en ellas! – le dije tristemente  
  
Ron hizo un gruñido, pero no entro a la sala, a pesar de estar a menos 5 grados (según creo) de temperatura y el andar igual que yo de desprotegido, note que la punta de sus orejas estaban quedando rojas por el frió, pero aun así no se movió.  
  
Creo que aquello era una invitación a continuar. Quiero decir, normalmente Ron no es el tipo de persona para cual yo me guió en el momento en el que tengo un problema. No es que no seamos íntimos. Solo que, quiero decir, el es hombre.  
  
Por otro lado, el ya tiene algo de experiencia en el aspecto romántico, por eso creo que talvez fuese capaz de entenderme y darme alguna ayuda, en mi dilema:  
  
-Ron – dije yo – que es lo que hacemos se nos gusta alguien, y ese alguien, quiero decir, no lo sabe?  
  
Ron me dijo:  
  
-Si Dean aun no se dio cuenta de que te gusta, recelo que nunca se va a enterar. No sales con el todos los fines de semana desde Hallowen?  
  
Este es el problema de que la novia de mi hermano sea una de mis mejores amigas y que mi novio duerma en el mismo cuarto que mi hermano, porque se entera de todo lo que hago y lo que no también!!  
  
-Yo no estoy hablando de Dean, Ron! – Le dije – es otra persona. Solo que el no sabe que a mi me gusta el.  
  
-Que es lo que tiene de malo Dean? – Pregunto Ron – A mí me parece bien Dean! Claro, acepto que existen mejores opciones, y ya tú sabes cual es mi mejor opción para ti.  
  
Esta claro porque a Ron le gusta Dean, porque las hipótesis de que yo y Dean pasemos mas aya del primer nivel son nulas, quiero decir. Cual es el hermano que no le gusta que su hermanita (como el me llama) tenga una relaciona así? Y sobre la otra parte de lo que dijo, trate de ignorarla, porque lo que el no sabe, es que esa es mi opción preferida, pero también, es la menos posible.  
  
-Ron – dije yo – olvídate de Dean, esta bien? Dean y yo somos apenas amigos. Yo estoy hablando de otra persona.  
  
-Yo la conozco? A esa otra persona, quiero decir?  
  
Paralice, nunca en mi vida he pensado en decirle a RON (el mejor amigo de Harry) que estoy enamorada de Harry. En serio. Nunca, quiero decir, como le voy a decir a Ron, para que después ande fastidiándome con eso, o aun peor, valla y se lo diga a Harry!!  
  
-Es... es alguien! Solo alguien! – le dije muy rápido para acabar con eso.  
  
Ron quedo un poco alarmado  
  
-Esa persona es mas grande que nosotros? No esta en el castillo? – pregunto  
  
-Aun no – dije yo – acaba este año! Pero no te preocupes, yo no tengo la menor hipótesis con el, el es muy especial y nunca se va a fijar en alguien como yo!  
  
Ahí fue cuando Ron quedo ofendido. Fue como se no consiguiera entender si esta mas enojado por a mi gustarme alguien mayor o porque ese alguien no se fije en mi.  
  
-Que quieres decir con eso, el no se fijaría en alguien como tu? – Pregunto Ron – hay algo de malo contigo?  
  
-Bueno Ron – dije yo – yo, prácticamente paso de año porque me lo piden, y el no creo que adora todo eso! Porque querría el a una chica como yo?  
  
Entonces Ron quedo realmente furioso:  
  
-Ginny, yo se que a ti no te gusta, herbologia o historia de la magia, te digo a mi tampoco, pero te he visto en DCAO y otras, y se que eres buenísima en la mayoría, no te menos precies! Ok? – me dijo Ron – tu en muchas cosas te pareces a mi!  
  
-Claro! – dije yo  
  
-Y tanto tu como yo no somos burros! – Continuo – si tú quieres a ese "alguien", tienes de hacérselo saber. Tienes que mostrarle, Ginny!  
  
-Crees que debo de llegar frente a el, y decirle que me gusta?  
  
Ron movió la cabeza negativamente desesperado.  
  
-No, no, no – dijo el – esta claro que tiene que ser de una manera mas sutil. Díselo "mostrándole" lo que sientes por el.  
  
-Ah – dije yo. -Debo admitir que no tenía la mínima idea de lo que Ron estaba a decir.  
  
-Es mejor ir para adentro – dijo Ron – oh Hermione va a salir a los grito diciendo que nos vamos a enfermar!! – dijo  
  
En ese momento llego a la sala Sindy (esa sala acostumbraba ser el lugar de reuniones de el grupo) para avisarme que Dean me estaba buscando. Supongo que me quiere invitar al Gran baile de invierno, ya era tiempo.  
  
Domingo 7 de Diciembre, 11 de la noche.  
  
Ok. Estoy en estado de shock. Dean no me invito para el Gran baile de invierno. En vez de eso, fue así que corrió la conversación:  
  
-Hola Dean! – lo salude al verlo en la sala común  
  
-Hola Ginny! – dijo Dean  
  
-Que pasa Dean? – le pregunte al verlo un tanto extraño.  
  
-Bueno, solo quería saber si estas bien. Quiero decir, si tu lengua esta mejor? – dijo Dean  
  
-Estoy, esta un poco mejor, creo yo. – dije yo  
  
-Es que yo estaba un poco preocupado. Quiero decir. Yo no quería..... – dijo el y se notaba apenado  
  
-Dean, yo se, fue un accidente.  
  
Fue ahí que me di cuenta que había hecho la pregunta errada a Ron. Debía de haberle preguntado como terminar con alguien en vez de cómo hacer saber a alguien que te gusta! De cualquier manera, regresemos a Dean.  
  
Dean: Bueno, yo solo quería verte para desearte buenas noches. Que te mejores. Y también... decirte..... Bueno, que me gustas mucho Ginny! Yo: .....  
  
No dije nada a seguir porque quede completamente DESORIENTADA!!!!  
  
No era exactamente como si no cuente, porque, a fin de cuentas, nosotros andamos juntos. Pero, que tipo de chico manda a llamar a una chica para decirle, solamente (en la sala común) que le gusta mucho?? Talvez un maniaco? Pero Dean no es un maniaco. Es Dean. Entonces cual es la idea de el me llamar para decirme que le gusto?? Y entonces yo hago lo siguiente, brillantemente, porque el aun continua a espera de una respuesta, yo digo:  
  
-Hum, ok.  
  
"hum, ok." El chico me dice que le gusto y yo respondo «Hum, ok.»  
  
Por lo tanto, en pobre de Dean aun continua a espera de otra respuesta, como toda persona normal, algo que no sea «Hum, ok.».  
  
Pero yo soy aun totalmente incapaz de darle otro tipo de respuesta, en vez de eso digo:  
  
-Bueno Dean, estoy muerta, hasta mañana! – le dije y subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.  
  
O por dios soy la chica más malvada e ingrata del mundo. Después de morir e de arder en el infierno. En serio!  
  
COSAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER ANTES DE PARTIR PARA Genóvia:  
  
comprar los regalos de navidad para:  
  
*Mamá: el nuevo libro "arte de cocinar"  
  
*Papá: el últimamente quería un reloj muggles, tendré que hablar con hermione para preguntarle  
  
*Hermanos: cada uno tiene su estilo, por lo tanto ya se me ocurrirá mientras voy a las compras  
  
*Hermione: una colección de plumas que vi en Hogsmeade  
  
*Sindy: conseguirle con papá el nuevo sistema de reglas y normas del ministerio (le encanta mantenerse informada sobre los cambios reglamentarios del ministerio)  
  
*Mafalda: una pulsera que vi en Hogsmeade  
  
*Dean: unos guantes? Algo no romántico.  
  
*Harry: Aun estoy pensando  
  
*La tía de Genóvia: según me dijo mi mamá, esa mujer lo tiene todo, incluyendo un anillo con un zafiro de 89 quilates ofrecido por un antiguo rey de nose donde. Será un jabón guindado en una cuerda?  
  
Terminar con Dean. Pero, como hacerlo? Si el parece que yo le gusto?  
  
"Pero solo ahora me di cuenta que no le gusto lo suficiente como para invitarme a el Gran Baile de invierno." 


	13. secretos y sorpresas

Lunes, 8 de diciembre, en clases  
  
Sindy no me cree cuando le cuento que ayer Dean me llamo para decirme que le gustaba mucho. Se lo dije esta mañana cuando caminábamos para tomar el desayuno. De cualquier modo, Sindy dijo:  
  
-Me niego a creer que Dean haya hecho alguna cosa semejante.  
  
-Sindy – dije yo – estoy hablando en serio. El me dijo que le gustaba mucho. "Me gustas mucho Ginny". Fue lo que el dijo. Fue así, extraño.  
  
-El, no puede ser, no dijo eso. Dijo otra cosa cualquier y tú entendiste mal.  
  
-Ah si? "Me muestras mucho Ginny" te parece? – le dije  
  
-Bien, claro que no – dijo Sindy – eso ni siquiera tiene sentido  
  
-Entonces que? Que podría haber dicho Dean que sonase como me gustas mucho, pero que no fuera me gustas mucho Ginny?  
  
Entonces Sindy quedo media loca y me dijo:  
  
-Sabes, tú tienes actuado de una manera extraña con Dean este último mes. Prácticamente desde que comenzaron andar juntos. No se que es lo que te pasa. Todo lo que yo oía antes era: porque no tengo un novio? Porque es que toda la gente que yo conozco tiene un novio y yo no? cuando es que yo voy a tener un novio? Y ahora que tienes uno lo aprecias mínima mente.  
  
A pesar de ella tener razón, quede ofendida, porque tengo intentado no dar a entender que no me gusta Dean.  
  
-Eso es tan falso – dije yo – yo aprecio mucho a Dean.  
  
-Ah, si? Yo creo que es que tu Ginny no estas lista para tener un novio.  
  
Vi todo rojo después de aquella observación.  
  
-YO? no estoy lista para tener un novio? Estas jugando? Espere toda mi vida por un novio!  
  
-Bien, si es así! – dijo Sindy con aires superior – porque no lo dejas besarte en la boca?  
  
-Quien te dijo eso? – pregunte  
  
-Dean le dijo a Boris (Dean es el mejor amigo de Boris y viceversa) y Boris, claro esta, me dijo a mi – dijo ella  
  
-Genial! – Dije yo intentando mantener la calma - por lo tanto, ahora nuestros novios hablan de nosotras en nuestras espaldas. Y a ti no te importa?  
  
-Claro que me importa – dijo Sindy – pero lo encuentro intrigante desde el punto psicológico.  
  
Este es el problema de nuestra mejor amiga ser inteligente, todo lo quiere analizar. Y todo lo que hagamos es interesante desde algún punto.  
  
-El sitio donde dejo que me besen – explote – es "conmigo"!! Tu no tienes nada que ver con eso, ni Boris, ni nadie.  
  
-Bien – dijo ella – yo solo estoy a intentar decirte, que si Dean dijo lo que tu dices que el dijo, sabes, esa palabra que comienza por G, talvez haya sido porque el no sabe, no consigue expresar sus sentimientos de otra manera. Quiero decir, sin ser "verbalmente". Porque tú no lo dejas físicamente.  
  
Por lo tanto, supongo que, técnicamente, yo debería de estar agradecida con Dean por haber preferido decir las palabras, me gustas mucho Ginny, en vez de las decir físicamente, lo que, solo dios sabe, podría tener envolvió su lengua.  
  
Oh por dios, ni siquiera quiero pensar más en el asunto.  
  
Lunes, 8 de diciembre, antes de Clases  
  
Finalmente nos entregaron el programa de los exámenes finales. El mío es este:  
  
PROGRAMA DE EXAMEN FINAL:  
  
15 de Diciembre  
  
Dia de preparación.  
  
16 de Diciembre  
  
Periodo uno y dos  
  
Para mi, quiere decir que los exámenes prácticos serán el mismo dia, lo que es bastante complicado, porque me dijeron que Snape y la profesora Hill piensan hacerlos bastantes complicados....  
  
17 de Diciembre  
  
Periodo tres y cuatro  
  
Historia de la magia: fácil. Quiero decir, entre mi mamá y Hermione tengo bastantes conocimientos de Historia de la magia como para aprobar cualquier examen. Probablemente algún problema será transformaciones que es este mismo dia. Y si no me equivoco Hechizos. Pero no es nada complicado para mí. Lo difícil será Pociones y DCAO que son juntos.... Que dios me ayude!  
  
18 de Diciembre  
  
Periodo cinco y seis  
  
Dotados y talentosos? No hay examen de esa materia, solo la presentación de los proyectos. Ese dia será también herbologia y para finalizar astrología. Pero no es algo de preocupar. Yo tengo esta materia con Tina (es la otra amiga de la que ya les hable, es bastante simpática, media loca, y creo que ha tenido relaciones de mas con el genero masculino), así que lo mas probable es que estudiemos juntas.  
  
Y Estudios muggles, en el séptimo periodo, lo que no va a ser fácil. La única razón por la que no deje y no fracase con esta materia, fue gracias a la ayuda de Dean. El me ayuda mucho. Y si termino con el va a ser el fin.  
  
19 de Diciembre  
  
Gran Baile de Invierno.  
  
La fiesta de invierno, va a ser genial. Cada grupo de estudiantes expone sus proyectos (ese es el que Harry esta haciendo con Judith). Y además nos dan a los visitantes aperitivos y cosas para hacer mas amena la visita, como por ejemplo chocolate caliente, galletas, etc.  
  
Esa misma noche, será el Gran Baile de invierno, al cual debo ir con Dean. Si el me invita, quiero decir.  
  
A no ser claro, que yo haga lo que debo hacer y, acabe con el.  
  
Lo que, si sucediera, me impedirá ir, porque, claro esta, no voy a ir sin pareja.  
  
Lunes, 8 de diciembre, Pociones  
  
PORQUE??? POR que es que nunca me acuerdo de las anotaciones de Pociones??  
  
PRIMERO: Cortar cuidadosamente las especies.  
  
SEGUNDO: después de cortadas, preparar cada uno de los elementos para la preparación.  
  
TERCERO: ir mezclando según la orden indicada por el profesor.  
  
Oh, por dios, Tania Richardson de Slythering me paso una nota. Que será ahora? No puede ser nada bueno. Yo nunca le caí bien a Tania. No me pregunten porque. Quiero decir, yo comprendo que haya quedado resentida, después de que su novio la dejo por mi!! Pero yo no lo acepte a fin de cuentas, el problema es con el no conmigo. Y después de un tiempo ellos volvieron a andar juntos. Además de eso, Tania ya me odiaba antes. Abro la nota. Dice lo siguiente:  
  
"Me entere de lo que te sucedió en el lago, cuando fuiste a patinar este fin de semana. Perece que el tonto de tu novio va a tener que esperar un poco mas para poder ver alguna actividad de lengua, cierto?"  
  
Oh! Ahora si! "toda la gente" en la escuela sabe que Dean y yo aun no nos besamos? La culpa es toda de Dean, claro. Que es lo que viene a seguir? Una foto publicada en "corazón de bruja"?? Pueden tener la seguridad de que si nuestros padres supieran de todas las cosas que ocurren en la escuela optarían por lecciones particulares.  
  
Lunes, 8 de diciembre, Encantamientos.  
  
Ya se lo que voy a hacer.  
  
Siempre supe, claro, y si no fuese, ustedes saben, por el baile ya lo habría hecho a mucho tiempo.  
  
Pero ahora ya se que no me puedo dar el lujo de esperar hasta después del baile. Ya lo debía de haber hecho ayer en la noche cuando el y yo hablamos, pero no se puede decir eso, cuando ni siquiera se consigue hablar normalmente.  
  
No, creo que no puedo atrasar más un dia: tengo que terminar con Dean. No puedo continuar con esta mentira. Felizmente, tengo el apoyo de por lo menos una persona: Tina Hakim.  
  
Yo no le quería decir. Ni pensaba en decirlo fuese a quien fuese. Pero la historia llego hasta a el baño de las chicas mientras Tina (que se pintaba los ojos) y yo estábamos dentro. Y sea como sea, de repente no aguante más y acabe por decirle todo a Tina acerca, de lo que Dean dijo en la noche pasada. Y mucho más que eso en verdad. Pero primero a lo de Dean: Al contrario de Sindy, Tina creyó en mí.  
  
Peor Tina también tuvo una reacción no adecuada. Creyó que fue Genial.  
  
-Oh, por Dios Ginny, tienes tanta suerte! – Dijo ella – quien me diera que Dave me dijera que le gusto! Quiero decir, yo se que el esta completamente comprometido con nuestra relación, pero la idea de romance es tener que pagarme las bebidas y dulces cada ves que salimos.  
  
No era ese el apoyo que yo esperaba!  
  
-Pero Tina – dije yo. Pensé Tina con su habito de leer romances comprendiera – sucede que a mi no me gusta el!!  
  
Tina abrió los ojos maquillados.  
  
-No?  
  
-No – dije yo miserablemente – quiero decir, me gusta como amigo. Pero no lo amo, ni nada. A el no!!  
  
-Oh, por dios – dijo Tina extendiendo el brazo y me agarro por el pulso – hay alguien más, cierto?  
  
Solamente teníamos 15 minutos para que comenzara la próxima clase. Mientras tanto, por cualquier razón, escogí ese momento para hacer mi gran confesión. No se porque. Talvez porque, después de ya haber estado a punto de decírselo a Ron, no me parecía muy difícil decírselo a otra persona, especialmente a Tina. Además de que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Ron me dijo. Sabes, acerca de mostrar al chico que me gusta mis sentimientos. Sentí que Tina era la única persona que yo conocía que sabría como ayudarme.  
  
-Hay! – dije  
  
Tina casi dejo caer el bolso de las pinturas, de tan emocionada que quedo.  
  
-yo sabia! – grito – yo sabia que tenia que haber una razón para que no dejaras que el te besase!!  
  
Quede impresionada.  
  
-Tu también sabes de eso?  
  
-Bien – Tina encogió los hombros – Dean le dijo a Dave, que me dijo a mi.  
  
Cristo! Quien es el que dijo que los hombres no comparten sus emociones? A mi, me parece que Dean ha compartido recientemente lo suficiente para compensar varios siglos de retención masculina.  
  
-Quien es el? – pregunto Tina, ansiosa, mientras guardaba el maquillaje – el chico de quien estas enamorada?  
  
-No importa - dije yo – además de eso, todo es completamente inútil. El tiene una novia, creo yo.  
  
Tina viro la cabeza y me miro, haciendo que mechones de cabello le batieran en el rostro.  
  
-Es Harry, verdad? – me pregunto y me agarro de nuevo en el brazo con tanta fuerza que me dolió.  
  
Mi instinto, claro, me decía que lo negara. De facto, hasta llegue a abrir la boca, lista para decir «NO». Pero después, me pregunte a mi misma: Porque? Porque negárselo a Tina? Ella no le diría nada a nadie. Y Tina podría ayudarme.  
  
Así que, en vez de decir «No», respire hondo y dije:  
  
-Si le dices a alguien, te mato, entiendes? TE MATO!!  
  
Tina hizo una cosa extraña. Me soltó el brazo y comenzó a saltar en círculos.  
  
-Yo sabia, Yo sabia, Yo sabia – dijo ella mientras continuaba a saltar. Entonces paro de saltar y me agarro del brazo de nuevo – oh, Ginny, yo siempre creí que ustedes los dos harían una pareja espectacular. Quiero decir, a mi me gusta Dean, pero el tu sabes – dijo arrugando la nariz – y Harry no!  
  
El haber encontrado extraño el haberle contado mis sentimientos por "alguien" a mi hermano la noche anterior no fue nada – NADA – comparado con lo que sentí al contárselo a alguien de mi edad. Y el acto de Tina no haber desatado a reír o haber dicho «Si, claro» con voz sarcástica, significo mas para mi de lo que yo esperaba.  
  
Y el facto de ella parecer comprender, y hasta aplaudir, mis sentimientos por Harry, me hizo desear rodearla con mis brazos en un gran abrazo.  
  
En vez de eso, dije:  
  
-En serio? No crees que sea estupido?  
  
-No – dijo Tina – Harry es una maravilla. – entonces ella pareció perturbada y agrego – pero y Dean? Y Judith?  
  
-Yo se – dije bajito, un tanto encorvada – Tina no se que hacer! – las cejas oscuras de Tina se fruncieron de concentración.  
  
-Creo que leí un libro en donde sucedía eso – dijo ella – "escucha mi corazón", creo, solo que no me acuerdo como es que ellos resolvieron el asunto.... – Pero antes de que ella se acordara, toco la campana, avisando el inicio de clases, ambas llegamos atrasadísimas a las clases. Pero saben algo, si me preguntan, valió la pena. Por ahora por lo menos no me tengo que preocupar sola. Tengo a alguien para que se preocupe conmigo.  
  
Lunes, 8 de diciembre, Herbologia  
  
El almuerzo fue un desastre.  
  
Considerando que todas las personas de la escuela parece estar enterada, con todos los pormenores, de lo que tengo y no tengo estado haciendo con mi lengua últimamente, creo que no debía estar sorprendida. Pero aun fue peor de lo que imaginaba.  
  
Sucede que yo fui a correr para encontrarme con Harry en la entrada del gran comedor porque me entere por Hermione que el había tenido que visitar a Madame Pomfrey por que tenia un dolor dental. Y, en serio, todo lo que yo dije fue «bien» cuando el me pregunto que como estaba. Saben, por causa de la ultima vez en la que el me vio, cuando estaba escupiendo sangre en el hielo (que lindo espectáculo debió de haber sido.  
  
Me siento tan bien por haber mantenido una apariencia de dignidad y belleza frente al hombre que me gusta).  
  
Entonces, yo, por gentileza, le pregunte que como le había ido en la visita con Madame Pomfrey, que como seguía? Y lo que paso a seguir, fue mi culpa.  
  
Harry comenzó a contarme como le había revisado los dientes y que al final tenia un problema en una muela, que Madame le había colocado una especie de pasta en la boca y lo mantuvo con la boca llena de esa cosa por nose cuanto tiempo.... Mientras tanto me entretuve mirándole los labios a Harry, cosa que nunca havia hecho antes. Quiero decir, yo ya había mirado otras partes del cuerpo de Harry, muchas veces lo he visto sin camisa, cuando esta en la Madriguera, a veces se le olvida, y aparecía en el desayuno sin camisa, o cuando estamos en los vestuarios de quidditch y lo encuentro cambiándose o cosas por el estilo. Pero nunca había mirado para los labios de el. Ustedes saben de cerca.  
  
La verdad es que Harry tiene unos labios bonitos. No son finos como los míos. No se si se puede decir esto de los labios de un chico, pero páreseme que los labios de Harry, si los besase deberían de ser dulces, muy dulces.  
  
Fue mientras yo pensaba eso de los labios de Harry que sucedió el horror: yo estaba a mirar los labios, ustedes saben a pensar si serian dulces y, mientras estaba a mirar, comencé a imaginarnos besándonos, saben. Y sentí una sensación extraña – aquello del que hablan en los romances que lee Tina – y FUE ENTONCES que Dean paso por delante de nosotros (estábamos parados en la puerta del gran comedor) para ir a almorzar.  
  
Yo se que Dean no es capaz de leer los pensamientos – y si fuera, ya habría terminado conmigo – pero talvez se haya dado cuenta de lo que yo estaba pensando y fue por eso que no dijo nada cuando Harry y yo le dijimos «Hola».  
  
Bien, por eso y por yo haber dicho «Hum, ok», después de el haber dicho que yo le gustaba.  
  
Dean debió de haber notado que algo pasaba, si mi rostro estaba tan rojo como yo sentía. Talvez allá sido por eso que el no dijo Hola. Porque yo estaba con un enorme aire de culpa. De seguro que parecía culpada. Yo estaba ahí, a mirar los labios de otro chico y a imaginar besándonos, mientras pasa mi novio.  
  
Saben cual es mi deseo? Me gustaría que todos pudieran leer mis pensamientos. Porque, entonces, Dean no me habría invitado a salir. Sabría que a mi no me gusta el de la misma manera. Y Sindy no me haría quedar mal y parecer la mala por no dejar a Dean besarme. Sabría que yo no lo dejo porque estoy enamorada de otro chico. La parte mala de este deseo es que también quedaría sabiendo quien es ese chico....  
  
Además, de que probablemente, alguien me dejaría de hablar, porque es completamente absurdo que un alumno que va para auror (mejores notas) salga conmigo. Además de eso yo tengo la seguridad de que el continua a salir con Judith Gershner, porque después de esa pequeña platica conmigo el fue a saludarla. Por lo tanto, el asunto esta cerrado.  
  
Quien me diera el poder irme mañana mismo para Genóvia, en vez de aquí a dos semanas.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Gracias por sus comentarios.!! Me encanta que les guste el ff!!! Si el capitulo anterior les parecio confuso!! De verdad que espero que com el siguiente solucionen las confuciones!! Y si no, escribanme y yo les explico., okis!!!  
  
Un beso!!! Cuidense!!! Hasta pronto!!! 


	14. secretos y sorpresas

Martes, 9 de Diciembre, Historia de la Magia  
  
Que fue ESO que paso horita en el pasillo? Dean Thomas dijo lo que yo pienso que dijo?  
  
Lo dijo. OH, que voy a hacer? Estoy temblando tanto que casi ni logro escribir:  
  
Que quieres decir con eso de, que voy a hacer? "El tipo esta loco por ti Ginny, aprovecha."  
  
Las personas no pueden estar gritando diciendo cosas de esas. Especialmente en voz TAN alta. Todas las personas lo escucharon. Crees que todas las personas lo escucharon?  
  
Todas las personas lo escucharon, claro. Deberías de haber visto la cara de Sindy. Pensé que ella iba a tener una subida de tensión de las que siempre habla.  
  
Crees que TODAS LAS PERSONAS escucharon? Quiero decir, todas las personas que salían del salón de Dean? Crees que ellos escucharon?  
  
Ellos estaba riéndose? Los que estaban saliendo de el salón de Transformaciones? No se venían riendo, o si?  
  
La mayor parte venia riéndose.  
  
Oh, por dios! Porque es que yo nací?  
  
Excepto Harry. El no se estaba riendo, el venia con Ron y Hermione (estudian juntos, claro) y los dos no se rieron.  
  
No se estaba riendo? En serio? Estas bromeando?  
  
No. Porque debería de estar bromeando? Y que te importa que Harry Potter piensa o haga, ahora?  
  
No me importa nada. Nada. Porque piensas que me importaría?  
  
Hum, por la sencilla razón de que no te callas.  
  
Las personas no se deberían reír de las infelicidades de otras personas, es solo eso. No veo cual es la infelicidad. El chico esta loco por ti? A muchas chicas les gustaría que su novio gritase eso en medio pasillo en pleno cambio de aulas. Claro, pero yo no!!!  
  
Martes 9 de Diciembre, Sala común 7:45 pm  
  
La clase de D & T no fue tan divertida como acostumbra a ser. No es que ahora este mejor, quiero decir, estoy sentada en la sala común con Dean pegado a un lado, aunque parece que se calmo un poco en comparación con esta mañana. Pero creo que hay personas que comúnmente no asisten a esta clase y que desde hoy, comenzaron a asistir.  
  
Por ejemplo, Judith Gershner, ella no estaba asistiendo a las clases de D & T porque, (coloco como excusa), que tenia mucho trabajo con el proyecto de Invierno. Pero, al parecer, hoy su proyecto quedo esperando.  
  
AH!! Antes que se me olvide! A que no adivinas cual es la nueva locura de Sindy?? Quiere hacer una huelga contra la Profesora de DCAO (Profesora Hill) porque le dio un "Aceptable" como calificación en uno de sus trabajos. Y según ella, tengo que asistir, pero no lo voy a hacer. No puedo! Y no quiero. Pero a lo que decía, si Sindy quiere llevar a cabo esa huelga, debería de añadir a la lista los castigos a las alumnas que no cumplen sus palabras, como Judith Gershner.  
  
Pero ahí estaba ella, cuando yo entre en el salón y no hay duda de que: Judith Gershner se muere por Harry. Yo no se lo que el siente por ella, pero ella traía puesto un suéter nuevo (se notaba que era nuevo, además de que ella siempre anda con los del colegio, nunca se arregla, a excepción de hoy!!), ninguna chica se estrena un suéter sin ninguna buena razón.  
  
Y esta bien, talvez ellos estén trabajando en el proyecto de invierno, pero esa no es razón para que ella pase el brazo por detrás de la silla de Harry. Además de que el me ayudaba en cualquier trabajo cuando estábamos en esta clase, pero ahora no puede, porque Judith monopoliza todo su tiempo. Talvez a el no le guste explicarme.  
  
Además, Judith Gershner no se tiene que meter en mis conversaciones privadas. Ella casi ni me conoce.  
  
Pero eso no la impidió de que me dijera, mientras Sindy me pedía disculpas no haberme creído cuando le conté que Dean me había dicho que yo le gustaba – cualquier duda de la veracidad, la cual el consiguió apagar hoy, con esa exhibición de pasión desenfrenada en el pasillo del cuarto piso – que si tengo pena de el? No, no tengo.  
  
-Pobre chico – dijo Judith – Escuche lo que el te dijo en el pasillo. Yo estaba saliendo de la clase de transformaciones. Que fue lo que el dijo? «No me importa que no sientas lo mismo Ginny, pero tu a mi me vas a gustar siempre», o algo parecido?  
  
Yo no dije nada. Porque me estaba imaginando como quedaría Judith Gershner con mi varita saliéndole de la frente.  
  
-Que Lindo – dijo Judith – si pensamos bien. Quiero decir, el esta que se muere por ti.  
  
El problema es ese. Toda las personas encuentran, creen y juran que lo que Dean hizo fue Lindo, tierno, etc. Nadie parece entender que eso no fue Lindo. No fue nada tierno. Fue perfectamente humillante. Creo que nunca me sentí tan avergonzada en toda mi vida. Y, creadme, ya viví mi gran cantidad de incidentes embarazosos.  
  
Pero aparentemente soy la única persona en la escuela entera que piensa que lo que Dean hizo estaba mal.  
  
-Es obvio que el, esta en contacto con sus emociones – asta Sindy estaba de parte de Dean – al contrario de "algunas" personas.  
  
Debo decir que quedo bastante curiosa cuando pienso en esto, porque la verdad es que, desde que escribo cosas en diarios, es que estoy en contacto con mis emociones. Generalmente, se siempre lo que siento. El problema es que no se lo puedo contar a nadie.  
  
No se decir quien quedo mas sorprendido cuando Harry, súbitamente, salio a mi defensa, si Sindy, Judith o yo.  
  
-Porque Ginny no anda gritando lo que siente en medio de un pasillo, lleno de gente, en el cuarto piso – dijo Harry – no quiere decir que no este en contacto con sus emociones.  
  
Como es que el hizo eso? Como es que el es capaz de colocar en palabras, de manera tan mágica (y no hablando irónicamente), exactamente lo que yo siento, pero que tengo tanta dificultad en decirlo? Es por eso, saben, que me gusta el. Quiero decir, como no me podría gustar?  
  
-Exactamente! – dije yo triunfante  
  
-Bien, podías haberle respondido cualquier cosa – dijo Sindy de mal humor, así como siempre que Harry viene a mi auxilio, especialmente cuando ella me esta atacando por falta de honestidad en mi vida personal – en vez de dejarlo ahí parado  
  
-Y que – pregunte yo, imprudentemente, y ahora es que me doy cuenta de eso – le debía de haber dicho?  
  
-Que tal – dijo Sindy – que también te gusta?  
  
PORQUE? Es solo lo que quiero saber. PORQUE tuve la mala suerte de tener una mejor amiga que no comprende que existen cosas que no se deben, ni pueden, decir frente a TODAS LAS PERSONAS EN LA CLASES DE D & T, INCLUYENDO A HARRY???  
  
El problema es que Sindy nunca tuvo vergüenza o pena de nada. Ella, simplemente, no sabe el significado de la palabra vergüenza.  
  
-Mira – dije yo, sintiendo la cara arder. No podía mentir, claro. Como podía, sabiendo que mis narinaz me delatarían? – Yo le tengo mucho aprecio a la compañía de Dean – dije yo cuidadosamente – pero amor. Quiero decir, "amor". Eso es una cosa muy grande. Yo no, quiero decir, yo no.....  
  
Titubeé patéticamente, conciente de que todas las personas en la sala, especialmente Harry, estaban a escucharme.  
  
-Estoy viendo – dijo Sindy semi cerrando los ojos – tienes miedo de comprometerte.  
  
-Yo no tengo miedo de comprometerme – insistí – es solo que.....  
  
Pero los ojos de Sindy brillaron de anticipación. Estaba lista para hacerme un psicoanálisis, infelizmente uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.  
  
-Examinemos la situación, ok? – dijo ella – quiero decir, tu tienes un chico que anda por los pasillos gritando que tu le gustas, y tu te limitas a mirarlo, como quien mira a una cosa cualquier. Que piensas tu que eso significa?  
  
-Ya pensaste – pregunte – que la razón por la que no le dije que me gusta es porque......  
  
Casi lo dije. En serio. Casi dije que no me gusta Dean. Pero no lo conseguí. Porque, si lo fuera dicho, Dean se enteraría y eso seria peor que terminarlo yo misma. No lo puedo decir.  
  
Así que todo lo que dije fue:  
  
-Sindy, tu sabes que yo no tengo miedo de comprometerme. Quiero decir, hay muchos chicos con los que yo.....  
  
-Ah, si? – Sindy parecía estar divirtiéndose más de lo habitual. Era casi como si estuviera a representar frente a un público. Lo que, claro, era verdad, el publico era la clase toda de D & T. – di uno.  
  
-Un que?  
  
-Un chico con quien eres capaz de comprometerte para toda la vida!  
  
-Que es lo que tu quieres? Una lista? – pregunte  
  
-Una lista seria genial – dijo Sindy  
  
-No viene al caso – dije tratando de sonar convincente – y además, no se porque haces tanto alboroto cuando tu sabes muy bien que si me podría comprometer, así que por favor cambiemos de tema antes de que acabemos discutiendo, aun mas.  
  
Pero, claro esta, que lo que yo hice fue salirme de el problema, porque la pregunta que Sindy me hizo tenia nombre y apellido, solo que la dificultad estaba en que esa persona, estaba en la misma sala, sentado al lado de su nueva novia, por eso, no le respondí. Oh nadie pensó en eso.  
  
En eso Dean me paso una nota:  
  
«Ginny – disculpa lo que sucedió hoy temprano en el pasillo. Ahora comprendo que te deje avergonzada. A veces me olvido que, eres muy introvertida. Te prometo que no vuelve a suceder, y no vuelvo a hacer algo parecido. Por eso, déjame compensarte llevándote a dar un paseo el jueves? Dean»  
  
Yo dije que si, claro. No solo porque me encanta pasear por los jardines (que es donde siempre vamos a caminar), sino también porque, no quiero que las personas piensen que tengo miedo de comprometerme. Ni siquiera dije que si porque, creo que finalmente, Dean me va a invitar al Gran Baile de Invierno. Dije que si porque, a pesar de todo, me gusta Dean y no lo quiero lastimar.  
  
DEBERES:  
  
Transformaciones: revisar los capítulos 7 y 8 del libro.  
  
Adivinación: practicar el predecir el futuro por medio de las manos.  
  
D & T: nada  
  
Martes, 9 de diciembre, 8:45 pm  
  
Después de cenar me quede platicando un rato con Luna, me estaba contando lo que salio en la nueva edición de la revista del papá y algunas novedades de su vida. Y si yo pensaba que personas como Luna, algo despistadas, no se iban a enterar de lo del grito de Dean, me equivoque, porque hasta ella me pregunto que, que había sido eso?  
  
Estuvimos platicando un rato, y luego me encamine para mi sala común, pero justo antes de entrar me encontré con Harry. El me vio y me espero frente al retrato.  
  
-Te enteraste de la nueva locura de tu amiguita? – me pregunto algo aborrecido  
  
-Cual? De que hablas? – le pregunte distraída  
  
-De Sindy, con su nueva locura de la huelga – dijo Harry – tu no vas a esa estupida huelga, verdad?  
  
-Que idea. Ella va a quedar furica. – dije yo  
  
-Tu no le tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que dice Sindy, Ginny, sabias? Quiero decir, ya la enfrentaste antes, porque no mañana? – me dijo tratando de animarme  
  
Hum, porque tengo muchas cosas en las que preocuparme en este momento, por ejemplo, los exámenes, mi viaje a Irlanda, y, si, que tu me gustas, como para también ahora sumarle una pelea con mi mejor amiga. Pero no dije eso claro.  
  
-Creo que poner, no resistencia, es la mejor de las opciones cuando se trata de Sindy  
  
-Bien, yo no voy. A la salida, quiero decir.  
  
-Contigo es diferente. Tu casi no hablas con ella, pero ella es una de mis mejores amigas, dormimos en el mismo cuarto, seria una pesadilla estar peleada con ella.  
  
-Bueno eso si es verdad – acepto Harry – si ya es suficiente malo tenerla como amiga, no quiero ni pensar como será de enemiga – dijo Harry mostrando una leve sonrisa  
  
-No digas eso, ella tampoco es tan mala – defendí yo, pero ante la cara de Harry agregue – bueno, quizás es un poco antipática, pero es contigo la mayoría de las veces, pero si de algo te consuela, conmigo también es así a veces – dije yo  
  
-Si..... Pero nose porque es que yo le caigo mal, nunca me lo ha dicho, simplemente me trata mal – dijo Harry – que mal le hice?  
  
-Pues es que, nose, quizás el mal..... no haya sido directo – dije yo algo nerviosa (la única razón por la que Sindy trata mal a Harry, es porque ella sabia de que yo estaba enamorada de Harry y el no me hacia caso, y ella decía que Harry era un ciego engreído que no se fija en lo que se estaba perdiendo, por eso es la rabia de Sindy para con Harry)  
  
-Que sabes tu de eso? – pregunto Harry interesado  
  
-Yo..... no nada.... solo decía... - dije yo – entramos?  
  
-Pero es que me parece increíble que yo tenga tan mala suerte, porque tu sabes muy bien que no es solo Sindy quien me odia – dijo Harry  
  
-Sindy no te odia – dije yo rápidamente, lo que es cierto, es solo resentimiento.  
  
-Lo que sea, el caso es que también es, Snape, Traleway, La, ahora, Profesora Hill ah, y mi eterno enemigo, Malfoy – dijo Harry serio, algo frustrado  
  
-Pero algunos son compartidos – dije yo, tratando de bromear para quitarle peso al asunto – por ejemplo, Snape, no te odia solamente a ti, si no también a todos los Griffindor, Malfoy me detesta al igual que yo a el – dije yo  
  
-Pero no es nada comparado conmigo –  
  
-Crees tu – le dije  
  
-Que te ha hecho Malfoy? – pregunto el serio  
  
-Tu sabes, sus insultos de siempre, y molestar, eso es lo único que el sabe hacer – le dije yo, para tranquilizar la preocupación que había aparecido en su rostro.  
  
-Bueno, pero, Traleway es la única que me predice la muerte de mil y una manera distinta – dijo Harry – ese puesto es solo mío – dijo bromeando  
  
-Y la Profesora Hill? Que te hace? – pregunte, yo pensaba que la profesora lo trataba bien  
  
-El problema con ella, es que, me trata muy bien – dijo Harry algo confuso – quiero decir, yo no me debería quejar porque me traten bien, pero ella se pasa.  
  
-Que pasa con ella? Que te hace? – le pregunte tratando de ayudarle  
  
-Bueno..... – dijo el adquiriendo un tono rosado en sus mejillas – es que ella... creo que me esta... coqueteando! – dijo el  
  
-QUE??? – no pude evitar estallar.... La muy pasada, ataca niños, no es que Harry sea un niño, es mas no la culpo, Harry esta muy bien, pero no es el caso, para ella es un niño, es cierto que ella no es mucho mayor, pero es mayor que el al fin y al cabo. QUE PASADA!!!  
  
-Si, yo creo que..... Aun nose... lo mas seguro es que sean ideas mías – dijo el, pero yo estoy segura de que es cierto, porque conociendo a Harry, tan tímido y reservado, para que diga algo así, tiene que ser porque ya este algo obstinado con la situación.  
  
-Se pasa esa mujer... -dije yo, dejando escapar las palabras, mientras entrábamos, por fin, en la sala común.  
  
-Ginny, cambiando de tema, tu vas a estar aquí para la fiesta de Invierno, quiero decir, no vas para Genóvia antes del 19, verdad?  
  
Todo lo que conseguí pensar fue, porque el me esta preguntando eso? Quiero decir, no me va a invitar para el baile, debe saber que yo voy con Dean. Bueno, si es que Dean me invita. Porque, además de eso, Harry ya esta ocupado. El no va con Judith Gershner? Bueno, no va?  
  
-No, yo voy para Genóvia el 20 – le respondí  
  
-Genial. Porque debes pasar por las exposiciones de los proyectos, hice algo nuevo. Creo que te gustara.  
  
Ya debía de suponer, Harry no me va a invitar al baile, no en esta vida. De cualquier forma, yo ya debería de saber que era el estupido proyecto. Que interesa? Si, debe de ser genial, porque conociendo a Harry.  
  
El no tiene la mínima idea de lo que yo estoy pensando? El no ve que con la única persona con la que yo me comprometería seria EL? El no SABE eso? Pero en vez de eso, le dije:  
  
-Mal puedo esperar. Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós Harry!  
  
A veces me odio a mi misma.  
  
Martes 9 de Diciembre, 10:27 pm, Mi cuarto.  
  
Después de que hable con Harry me vine para mi cuarto. Estuve un rato aquí, hasta que llego Mafalda, yo me doy muy bien con ella (claro es otra de mis mejores amigas), sobre todo porque ella es diferente, ella es la mas tranquila de las cinco, cuando interviene es para dar una opinión o comentario importante, siempre ve las cosas desde otro punto de vista que muchas veces nos ayuda a pensar mejor..... Muchas cosas más.  
  
El caso es que yo sospecho que ella aun cree que a mi me gusta Harry, ella y Hermione siempre me descubren, aunque Hermione no me ha dicho nada, yo las conozco y se que sospechan. El caso es que me dijo algo que me dejo pensativa. La conversación fue así:  
  
-Como te encuentras Ginny?  
  
-Bien. Quiero decir, más o menos, tú sabes con todo ese problema con Dean que te conté, estoy un poco, como decir, atrofiada. La verdad es que nose que hacer, tengo a un novio que no me gusta como novio, al cual quiero terminar, pero tiene que ser después de los exámenes para que no el valla a salir mal. Sin dejar de contar que estoy enamorada de alguien que no me corresponde, y que tiene novia – le respondí triste, la melancolía me ataca.  
  
-Pero Ginny, piensa un poco – dijo ella antes de entrar al baño – a mi me parece que Dean fue bastante inteligente al haberte mandado aquellas cartas de amor anónimas – dijo aun en el marco de la puerta del baño.  
  
-Que tiene eso de Inteligente?  
  
A lo que Mafalda respondió:  
  
-Bueno, tu ahora eres su novia, no es verdad?  
  
Yo nunca había pensado en eso, pero supongo que ella tiene razón.  
  
Miércoles, 10 de Diciembre, 3 de la mañana.  
  
No me van a creer. Algo que Mafalda dijo me hizo despertarme.  
  
En serio. Estaba durmiendo profundamente – bien, lo mejor posible – cuando me desperté, de repente, con una frase resonando en mi cabeza:  
  
«Bueno, tu ahora eres su novia, no es verdad?»  
  
Fue lo que Mafalda me dijo cuando le pregunte que cual había sido lo inteligente de Dean al mandarme las cartas anónimas.  
  
Y saben que mas?  
  
ELLA TIENE RAZÓN.  
  
Es verdad las cartas de anónimas de amor de Dean, funcionaron. Quiero decir, yo ahora soy su novia.  
  
Por lo tanto, que me impide escribir cartas de amor anónimas para el chico que me gusta? Quiero decir, en serio? Además de que, yo ya tengo novio y el chico que me gusta también tiene novia?  
  
Creo que este plan es capaz de tener algún merito. Necesita ser pensado y bien elaborado, claro, pero medidas desesperadas exigen tiempos desesperados. O algo así. Estoy con mucho sueño como para entender.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Gracias por sus opiniones!!! Me encanta que les guste!!! Los r/r me animan a Continuar!! Aunque he de confesarles que a mi me encanto escribir este fic, me reía a montón!! Jajaja!!! Espero ustedes también!!!  
  
Un beso!! Hasta pronto!!! 


	15. secretos y sorpresas

****

Miércoles, 10 de diciembre, en clase.

Esta bien, estuve toda la noche despierta pensando en el asunto y creo que ya entendí. Justo ahora que estoy aquí sentada mi plan esta siendo ejecutado, gracias a Dios que Tina Hakim es una conocedora de romances, porque sabe todos los trucos. 

Después de que le conté en el desayuno todo lo que tenía pensado, me dijo que la esperara unos minutos. Regreso pasado casi 20 minutos y nos fuimos a un aula vacía, donde me mostró cientos de tarjetas, según note muggles, que ella me dijo tenia en su habitación, parece que las colecciona. 

Todas eran muy bonitas. La idea de ella era que escogiera una, y le escribiera la carta a Harry en ella. Me dijo también que me tranquilizara por que fuera a reconocer la letra, porque ella sabe un hechizo para disfrazar eso. Así que comencé a ver las tarjetas para elegir una. Yo quería una tarjeta que no tuviera nada escrito, con una fotografía en frente algo sofisticada pero que no fuera muy sexy. 

Pero todos parecían sexy. Acabe por elegir unas fresas que eran bañadas con chocolate. 

Trate de escoger un fruto normal, pero hasta las fresas eran sexy. Entiendo, que puede haber de sexy en una fruta? Pero creanme, lo era. El caos es que Tina dijo «Uau» cuando se la mostré.

Y así comenzamos a escribir el poema, para Harry, bajo el hechizo de Tina, para que no lo pudiera reconocer. Y asta me gusta el poema, que yo cree a las 5 horas de esta mañana.

**__**

"Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

You may not know it

But someone loves you"

"Las rosas son Rojas

Las violetas son Azueles

Tú puedes no saberlo

Pero a alguien, tu le gustas."

No es gran cosa, lo admito, pero era difícil arreglar mejor después de solo 3 horas de sueño.

Me sorprendí con la palabra _"L"._ creo que debería de sustituirlo _LIKE_ por _LOVE._ Al fin de cuentas, no quiero que el piense que hay una loca atrás de el.

Pero Tina dijo que _LOVE_ era perfecto. Porque, como ella dijo:

-Es la verdad, o no?

Y como es anónimo, creo que no hace mal que yo abra mi alma.

De cualquier manera, Tina, no se como hizo, pero le hizo llegar la tarjeta a Harry, creo que la coloco en su bolso, solo que ni yo me di cuenta como hizo para que no se diera cuenta.

No me creo que este cayendo tan bajo. Pero, como mi papá dijo una vez, de débiles no reza la historia.

****

Miércoles, 10 de Diciembre, Encantamientos, 9 y 30 am

Acabo de ver a Sindy en el pasillo. Y ella me susurro:

-No te olvides! 10 de la mañana! No me dejes quedar mal!

Bien, en verdad es que me olvide. De la huelga. De la estupida huelga.

Y el pobre Profesor Flitwick, ahí sobre el monte de libros, que lo hacen visible a nuestros ojos, a explicar el capitulo 5 sin sospechar nada. el no tiene la culpa de que a la "Ataca niños" (Profesora Hill) no le haya gustado el trabajo de Sindy. 

Sindy no puede castigar arbitrariamente a todos los profesores del colegio por una cosa que una profesora hizo.

Ya son casi 9:35. Que voy a hacer?

**__**

Miércoles, 10 de Diciembre, Encantamientos, 9 y 45 am

Tania Richardson se me acerco y me susurro por detrás:

-Tu no vas a esa salida de tu amiga gorda?

Me opongo firmemente esto. Solo en una altura loca como la nuestra, donde las chicas que son casi de hueso, en vez de carne, es que son delgadas, y están bien, cuando en realidad sufren una especie de mala alimentación, Sindy seria considerada Gorda. Porque Sindy no es gorda. Es redonda, como una muñeca.

Odio esto.

**__**

Miércoles, 10 de Diciembre, Encantamientos, 9 y 50 am

Diez minutos para la salida. No aguanto más. Me voy.

**__**

Miércoles, 10 de Diciembre, 9:55 am

Bien. Estoy en el pasillo. Tengo permiso del Profesor Flitwick para ir al baño.

Luna esta conmigo, no se deja de reír, parece que no entiende la seriedad de la situación. Además de eso, Justin Baxendale pasó cerca de nosotras y nos miro de una manera extraña.

Esta bien, probablemente debo parecer extraña aquí en medio de un pasillo, con Luna detrás de mí, que esta con un ataque de risa, pero, mismo así – no necesito que me miren como Justin Baxendale me miro.

Las pestañas de el son tan largas y oscuras y hacen que los ojos parezcan mas maliciosos……

OH, POR DIOS!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉ ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE LAS PESTAÑAS DE Justin Baxendale EN UNA ALTURA DE ESTAS!!

Quiero decir, estoy aquí en un dilema:

Si no salgo con Sindy, pierdo a mi mejor amiga!

Pero si salgo con toda la gente, desilusiono a Harry, y a mi misma.

Por lo tanto, solo tengo una opción.

Le dije a Luna que si estaba lista para correr. Esta es una de esas ocasiones en las que me enorgullezco de ser pequeña, porque me puedo esconder en cualquier lado.

Bien, aquí vamos.

****

Miércoles, 10 de Diciembre, 10 de la mañana, en los jardines.

No entiendo porque es que Sindy esta tan enojada. Quiero decir, esta bien, toda la gente esta saliendo de los salones, por causa de una especie de fuegos artificiales que comenzaron a explotar en el pasillo de entrada al salón de Transformaciones, DCAO, Encantamientos, y Adivinación.

Pero nosotras continuamos ahí de pie, en el jardín, con lluvia, pero nadie se cubre, porque no nos dieron tiempo con el alboroto de pasar a buscarlos, y así vamos todos, probablemente, a morir de hipotermia o cualquier cosa parecida.

Era esto lo que ella quería, cierto?

Pero no, ni siquiera así, ella quedo feliz.

-Alguien nos saboteo – continuo a gritar – alguien hablo! Como es posible que alguien tire fuegos artificiales en una altura de estas? Y además, nos hacen estar aquí, de pie, con todo este frió, esperando debilitarnos nuestro sistema inmunitario. Yo por mi, no acepto quedar enferma!!

Le sugerí a Sindy, que escribiese en el diario falso de la profesora (ella también esta haciendo uno) todas sus quejas y que agregara también, los abusos y privilegiados.

Mientras tanto, Sindy me dijo que no fuera condescendiente.

Dios, es difícil ser la mejor amiga de un genio.

**__**

Miércoles, 10 de Diciembre, 10 de la mañana, D&T

No se si Harry recibió la tarjeta o no!!

Peor aun, la estupida de Judith Gershner esta aquí OTRA VEZ. Porque es que ella no se queda en la sala de ella? Porque es que siempre viene para nuestra sala? Nos dábamos todos muy bien, hasta que ella apareció.

Mi vida es patética.

Pero, de todas maneras, como Harry esta ocupado con Miss Gershner, supongo que estoy sola con mis trabajos de Pociones.

Todo bien, todo muy bien. Puedo muy bien estudiar sola. Ahora vean:

Ingredientes: A, B, C, = Poción bien elaborada.

Tengo primero que trabajar con el Ingrediente A (Polvo de huesos de vampiro), después de haberlo diluido bien en la mezcla de Snape. Trabajo con el ingrediente B (Hojas de Trebolenta) cortarlas cuidadosamente, sobre todo la parte del tallo. 

Trabajar con el ingrediente C (Sorpresa, Snape aun no lo dijo) mientras trabajo con este Ingrediente, tengo que poner sobre fuego el caldero con una mixtura de, agua, 3 gotas de sangre de dragón y 50 gramos de piel de serpiente. Después de tener los tres ingredientes listos, colocarlos por orden en el caldero, y la unión de los tres dará el Conjunto realizado, que es la poción realizada.

Están viendo, me doy perfectamente estudiando sin la ayuda de Harry. Quien lo necesita?

__

Oh Harry,

Tú hiciste con mi corazón 

Un trabajo por partes

Por que no ves 

Que fuimos hechos para ser

Un conjunto realizado

En vez de eso, transformaste mi alma

En un conjunto 

De subconjuntos no vacíos.

No puedo creer 

Que nuestro amor sea 

Un vació

Antes una unión- 

Igual a tu y yo.

**__**

Miércoles, 10 de Diciembre, Transformaciones

Saben lo que descubrí? Que si esta cosa da resultado – saben, si yo consiguiese alejar a Harry de Judith Gershner, terminar con Dean y terminar en una potencialmente romántica situación con Harry – no voy a saber que hacer. En serio.

Por ejemplo, los besos. Las pocas veces que he besado. No creo que eso que yo hice se pueda llamar "beso", porque no fue tan impresionante o divertido, cuanto yo me esperaba.

Este pensamiento es muy perturbador y me llevo a una conclusión igualmente perturbadora: se muy poco de los besos. De hecho, me parece, que si voy a besar a alguien, debería de pedir unos consejos. De alguien que sepa quiero decir.

Es por eso que estoy preguntándole a Tina Hakim. Ella puede no saber maquillarse muy bien, pero debe saber besar, porque ya se ha besado bastante con Dave Grant, tienen tres meses y le ha gustado, por eso la considero una especialista en el asunto.

Incluyo los resultados de este documente altamente científico para futura referencia.

Tina:

Necesito saber todo sobre los besos. Por favor, te importas de responderme algunas preguntas, con pormenores.

Y NO le muestres esto a nadie!!!! NO pierdas este papel – Ginny

Un chico sabe si la chica que esta con el no tiene experiencia? Como es que una chica sin experiencia besa? (para yo poder evitarlo)

El chico puede sentir algún nerviosismo de tu parte, o que estas incomoda, pero todas las personas quedan nerviosas cuando besan a otra persona por primera vez. Es algo natural! Pero besar es fácil – creedme! Una persona sin experiencia puede acabar antes de tiempo porque el, o ella, este asustada, o cualquier cosa. pero eso es normal. ESTA SUPUESTO ser extraño. Por eso es divertido.

Existe aquello que se llama un especialista? Si es un si, cuales son las características? (para yo saber)

Si, existe aquello a lo que se le llama especialista. Un especialista es siempre afectuoso, gentil y nunca es exigente.

Cuanta presión se ejerce en los labios? Quiero decir, hacemos fuerza, o como un aprieto de manos, es supuesto ser solamente firme? O es supuesto quedarse ahí de pie y dejarlo hacer el trabajo todo?

Si quieres un beso suave no hagas mucha presión. Si le das a un chico un beso «áspero» (con mucha presión), el puede pensar que estas desesperada, o que quieres ir mas lejos de lo que probablemente quieres.

Esta claro que no debes quedarte ahí y dejarlo hacer todo el trabajo: retribuye el beso! Pero siempre besalo de la misma manera que tu quieres ser besada. Es así que los chicos aprenden. Si nosotras no les mostramos como se hace, no vamos a ningún lado!

Como sabes cuando debes parar?

Para, cuando el para, o cuando sientas que ya es suficiente, o que no quieres ir mas lejos. Suavemente (de manera que no lo asustes) retira la cabeza, o, si el momento es adecuado, muda del beso para un abrazo y después sepárate.

Si estuvieras enamorada de el, puede ser una cosa vulgar?

Esta claro que no! Besar nunca es algo vulgar!!

Bien, esta bien, con Dean y los otros tal vez. Es siempre mejor con el chico que nos gusta.

Esta claro que, mismo y con el chico que nos gusta puede ser una cosa vulgar. Una vez, Dave, me pasó la lengua por la mejilla y yo me enerve toda. Pero creo que fue por accidente (la lambida).

Si el estuviera enamorado de ti, se importaría si tu fueras mala? 

Si el chico te ama/gustas, no se importaría si besas mal o no. de hecho, así beses mal el, probablemente, pensara que besas bien. Y vise-versa. Tú le debes de gustar por lo que eres – no por la manera que besas.

DEFINICIÓN DE UNA PERSONA QUE BESA MAL:

Una persona que besa mal es una persona que te deja la cara toda mojada, te baba toda, te mete la lengua en la boca cuando no debe, tiene mal aliento y cosas así.

DEBERES:

DCAO: Encantamiento de restablecimiento

Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas: estudiar los capítulos 6 y 7. (Criaturas de tierra seca)

D&T: nada

***************************************************************************************

Gracias por sus opiniones!!! Me alegra que les guste...

Ginny Potter W: No te equivocas al decir que este ff esta basado en los libros de "el diario de la princesa" que son de Meg Cabot... ella es una escritora genial... me encantan sus libros!!!

Bueno, lo que te iba a preguntar es que si de verdad quieres saber los pensamientos... poruqe yo tambien estube pensando en romper un poco la secuencia en la manera de escribir la historia y poner un poquito de Harry!!! Que opinas? Si me apoyan, soy capas de poner un poco... solo que aun no... porque tengo pensado solo agregar los pensamientos del joven en el dia final!!! Que piensas?

**


	16. secretos y sorpresas

***

**

*

****

**_Jueves, 11 de diciembre, 7:45 pm_**

Hoy fue mi paseo con Dean. No tengo nada que decir acerca del asunto, excepto que el NO me invito para el _Gran Baile de Invierno_. Pero no es todo, porque parece que la pasión de Dean por mi decayó significativamente desde el martes.

Yo claro, ya sospechaba, porque el me dejo de buscar después o antes de la cena, y entre aulas, y deje de recibir sus mensajitos…. desde el accidente en la pista de patinaje. El me dijo que era porque andaba muy ocupado con los exámenes, pero yo sospecho algo más:

El sabe. El sabe lo de Harry.

Quiero decir, como no saberlo?

Bien, esta bien, talvez el no sepa específicamente nada sobre Harry, pero debe saber, de una manera general, que no es de el, de quien estoy enamorada.

No, Dean solo esta siendo simpático.

Cosa que yo aprecio y todo. Pero me gustaría que el lo dijera. Toda esta amabilidad, solidaridad, es que me hace sentir peor. Quiero decir, como podría yo? en serio! Como podría yo concordar en ser la novia de Dean, cuando se perfectamente que me gusta otra persona? 

Comenzó a hablar de las clases, me pregunto que como iba en Pociones y se ofreció para explicarme (aunque Dean no curse pociones, porque no las necesita para lo que va a estudiar futura mente), pero yo me di cuenta de que el estaba siendo, una vez mas, simpático. Lo que me hace sentir aun peor.

Pero no me invito para el baile.

No se si eso quiere decir que no vamos juntos, o si el considera que el ir juntos es algo ya combinado.

Juro que no entiendo a los hombres.

Como si ya no fuera suficiente con el paseo, en la cena (pretendía conversar con Harry), No, Judith no estaba presente….. pero Harry tampoco estaba. 

Ahora con lo de la feria de invierno, Harry casi ni se ve con lo de la preparación de su proyecto!!

**_Jueves, 11 de diciembre, 10:45 pm_**

Después de la cena, me encontré con Tina, y con su ayuda, elegí otra tarjeta para enviársela a Harry, que ya a estas horas la debe tener en sus manos.

 Esta vez decía así:

"Las rosas son rojas

las violetas son azules

ella  puede clonar cosas

Pero tu me gustas aun mas"

 Lo que quiere decir es que, a mi me gusta mas que a Judith Gershner, pero no estoy segura de que eso se vea en un poema. Tina dijo que si, pero Tina piensa que yo debía de poner amar en vez de gustar, por lo tanto, quien sabe si la opinión de ella tiene valor? Este poema habla claramente en gustar no en amar.

Yo se lo que digo. Me canso de escribirlos.

Poemas, quiero decir.

****

**_Viernes, 12 de diciembre, en clases._**

Hoy en el desayuno recibí otra carta de mi Tía de Genóvia, pero esta vez no era un horario ni nada parecido, era para decirme que ella había mandado a llamar a  Madame Malkin, para que ella misma me hiciera una túnica nueva para el día de mi presentación a las 5 mil personas del banquete. 

De verdad que cada vez me impresiono mas y tengo mas curiosidad por conocer a esta tía mía, claro, si algo he de aceptar es que es, o debe ser, estricta, y se ve que es de ese tipo de personas que le gusta todo perfecto, porque para querer mandarme ha hacer una túnica especial, eso es demasiado, en vez de ir y escoger una que ya estuviera hecha….. pero el caso es que tengo que ir mañana, en el paseo a Hogsmeade a la tienda de túnicas para encontrarme con Madame Malkin para que me tome las medidas. 

**_Viernes, 12 de Diciembre, 9 pm, sala común_**

Hermione me ha pedido el favor de que mañana la espere antes de ir a Hogsmeade, porque ella quiere ir conmigo a lo de las túnicas, además de que quiere comprarse una, para hacerme compañía, ya que como dijo ella «tenemos tiempo que no platicamos» así que quede en verme con ella, mañana a las 10 aquí en la sala común.

**_Sábado, 13 de diciembre, 10:15 am, cuarto de los chicos de 7mo_**

Vi a Hermione en la sala común a las 10, solo que ella me dijo que la acompañara al cuarto de Ron (sin olvidar que también es el de Dean, Seamus, Neville y HARRY), porque tenía que buscar nose que cosa. Yo le dije que la esperaba en la sala común, pero ella me dijo que me tranquilizara, ya que los chicos habían salido antes de la habitación, que ya debían de estar jugando quidditch en el campo, eso ellos lo habían planeado hace mucho, según ella. 

Así que como no tenía nada que perder, no había nadie en la habitación, además de que quería ver como estaba todo por allá. Cierto, yo ya había entrado un par de veces a el cuarto de los chicos, pero nunca mas de 1 minuto. Así que me anime y fui tras Hermione, que cuando entre en el cuarto, la vi revisando el baúl de mi hermano, al parecer Ron tenia unas anotaciones que Hermione necesitaba para nose que cosa, la verdad es que cuando me senté en la cama de Harry, le deje de prestar atención a Hermione….. 

Así que ahí, recostada en la cama de Harry, mientras Hermione revisa las túnicas sucias de Ron. No puedo dejar de pensar: por lo tanto, ser Harry es esto. Es esto lo que Harry mira para el techo cada noche (el puso en el techo, por medio de un hechizo, una especie de constelación miniatura, con la forma de las galaxias en espiral Andrómeda). Mire de reojo para la mesa de noche de Harry, y me fije en algo. Una de mis tarjetas! La de las fresas!

No esta exactamente a la vista o cosa parecida. Esta debajo de un par de libros de Encantamientos avanzados de Harry, y solo se ve una punta de la  tarjeta. Eso muestra que las tarjetas significan algo para el, que no los enterró en el fondo de su baúl, o peor, que no los boto. 

Esto es animador. 

Oh, oh. Estoy escuchando pasos en la escalera. Será que es Harry?? O Ron??? Es mejor salir de aquí. 

**_Sábado, 13 de diciembre, 4 de la tarde_**

Ya fui a que Madame Malkin, como siempre tan amable, me tomo las medidas, y  aunque, fue muy amable, no dejo de ser curiosa….. como sabia que había un baile de invierno pronto en Hogwarts, comenzó a hacerme una cantidad de preguntas, como:

-Con quien vas?

Y:

-Como es el? – y cosas por el estilo.

No se como sucedió, pero comencé a contarle a Madame mi vida entera. Fue extraño. Yo no quería, pero comenzó a salirme todo de la boca. Gracias a dios, nadie estaba en la tienda, excepto Hermione que se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador aun buscando su túnica ideal….

Le conté a Madame todo sobre Dean, de que yo le gusto a el y a mi no me gusta, de que me gusta otra persona y de cómo el ni siquiera sabe que existo.

La verdad es que, Madame Malkin es una muy buena oyente. No se si ella entendió alguna cosa, o nada, de lo que dije, pero no me tiraba los ojos de encima mientras yo hablaba, y cuando termine, me miro de arriba abajo y me dijo una cosa:

-El chico que a ti te gusta. Como sabes que tu no le gustas a el?

-Porque – dije yo – a el le gusta otra persona.

Madame hizo un movimiento de impaciencia con las manos. 

-No, no, no, no, no, no – dijo el – el te ayudo en tus trabajos de DCAO y Pociones. Tú le gustas, o no hacia eso – afirmo la bruja - Porque hacerlo, si no le gustases?

Por un momento pensé porque razón Harry estaba siempre disponible para explicarme, y ayudarme en mis trabajos. Supongo que es por yo ser la hermana de su mejor amigo, y que el no es de esas personas que ve como la hermana de su mejor amigo sale mal, y no hace nada para impedirlo.

Mientras pensaba en eso, no pude dejar de pensar en las rodillas de Harry, rozando con las mías por debajo de la mesa, mientras el me explica cualquier cosa. o como, a veces, se inclina sobre mí para corregir cualquier cosa que escribí o hice mal, y me invade su olor agradable, su aroma. O como, a veces, por ejemplo, cuando yo imito a Tania Richardson, el lleva la cabeza para atrás y se ríe.

_Los labios de Harry quedan súper bonitos cuando el sonríe._

-Dile a Madame – insistió M. Malkin – cuéntame porque es que si tu no le gustas al chico, porque te ayuda.

-Porque yo soy la hermana de su amigo – dije yo tristemente. Puede haber algo más humillante? Quiero decir, Harry varias veces me dijo que se sentía impresionado con mi intelecto, como por ejemplo, mi, como dice el, "como puedes aprenderte tantos nombres y fechas, es impresionante Gin", el siempre hace ese tipo de comentarios cuando estudiamos Historia de la Magia, o cualquier materia en donde tenemos que hacer memorias, la verdad es que a veces ni yo misma se como me acuerdo de todo eso…..!!!

Ahí fue cuando Madame Malkin se remango la túnica y dijo:

-Tú no te preocupes. Yo te hago una túnica para el baile y ese chico no pensara en ti como la hermana de su mejor amigo.

De cualquier forma, elegimos una túnica, para  usarlo el día de la fiesta en Genóvia. Es una túnica que me llega a los pies, de un color azul claro, con detalles en blanco.

****

**_Sábado, 13 de Diciembre, sala común, 7 de la noche._**

COSAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER:

1.  Dejar de pensar en Harry, especialmente cuando tengo que estudiar.

2.  Dejar de contarle a desconocidos mi vida personal.

3.  Comenzar a ser más:

-Madura

-Responsable

4.  Dejar de comerme las uñas

5.  Terminar de comprar los regalos de navidad. (ya compre el de: papá, mamá, Ron, Fred, George, Dean, Bill, Charle, Tía de Genóvia (Hermione me dio la idea de comprarle un libro, y como dijo ella "una persona nunca tiene todos los libros, y nunca son suficientes como para leer otro"), Sindy y Mafalda) faltan los de Hermione, Tina, Luna y HARRY!!! 

6.  Dejar de entretenerme cuando tengo que estudiar.

7.  Terminar con Dean.

**_Sábado, 13 de Diciembre, mi cuarto, 10 de la noche._**

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto, voy a tratar de comenzar a estudiar, los exámenes comienzan el martes,  y lo peor es que el primero es Pociones, por lo tanto, tengo que ponerme a estudiar.

Solo que después de ir a cenar, nos quedamos platicando todos en la sala común, y solo a esta hora es que pude levantarme y venirme a estudiar, o intentarlo, por lo menos!!!

**_Sábado, 13 de Diciembre, mi cuarto,  media  noche._**

No puedo creer que sea media noche y yo aun este en el capitulo 1 de pociones.

Este libro es incomprensible, creo que le voy a pedir los apuntamientos a Hermione, para ver si entiendo mejor. Solo que ya es muy tarde, así que voy a tener que pedírselos mañana!!! 

Espero sinceramente que quien haya escrito este libro, no haya ganado mucho dinero!!

**_Domingo, 14 de Diciembre, 10 de la mañana, en la sala común._**

Solo faltan 48 horas para el examen de Pociones y yo aun estoy en el capitulo 3 (haciendo notar que son 9 capítulos, los que van para el examen, quiero decir)

**_Domingo, 14 de Diciembre, 10:30 de la mañana, en la sala común._**

Sindy llego a la mesa donde yo estaba estudiando, pidiéndome ayuda para estudiar Historia de la Magia. Le dije que no podía estudiar Historia porque aun tenía mucho que estudiar de Pociones. Entonces ella me propuso que estudiásemos Historia y pociones, por tiempos, ella me ayuda en Pociones y yo la ayudo en Historia. 

Claro que viendo bien las cosas eso no es muy justo, porque yo no tengo muchas buenas opciones con Pociones, mucho menos DCAO, que también es el martes. Pero, le dije que si, porque para eso son las amigas, para ayudarse, o no?

**_Domingo, 14 de Diciembre, 12:30 pm, en la sala común._**

NO, NO, NO, NO!!! ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!!! Estudiar así!!! Es imposible!! Como alguien podría estudiar así!! Ya no somos nada mas Sindy y yo, NO, ahora le sumamos a Mafalda, que trajo con ella a Seamus, que trajo a Dean, que llamo a Boris, que llamo a Neville. Somos DEMASIADAS personas juntas. Yo no puedo. 

**_Domingo, 14 de Diciembre, 8 de la noche, mi cuarto._**

****

No podía continuar a estudiar con esa confusión de personas hablando a mí alrededor. No podía, por lo que, sin que nadie notara, me levante y salí de la sala común, quería distraerme un poco de ese ruido y stress. Así que me encamine al gran comedor para almorzar. Sola, en paz!!! 

Solo que cuando llegue al gran comedor, en la mesa de Griffindor estaba alguien, solo, sentado. Era Harry!!!

Me acerque a el, y lo que sucedió fue:

-Harry? 

-He…. Si, ah, hola Gin! – dijo levantado la Mirada de su plato, donde tenia servido un gran trozo de torta de chocolate

-Y eso? – preguntamos ambos a la vez – primero tu! – cedió el

-Yo, solo trato de huir – le dije, en broma, aunque para mi era en serio, yo estoy huyendo de todos mis amigos por un rato, me sentía agobiada.

-Huyendo? – me dijo confuso

-Si, es que quería estar un rato sola – dije, el me miro extraño, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que prácticamente le dije que no quería estar con el…. Así que agregue – quiero decir, estar sin tanto alboroto, estaba tratando de estudiar Pociones y comenzaron a llegar todos, primero Sindy, después Mafalda, Seamus, Dean, Boris….. todos! – le dije

-Entiendo! – dijo el – si quieres te dejo para que almuerces, quiero decir….. si quieres estar sola…. – dijo el (que caballeroso y amable, el gran comedor es para todos, pero el lo dejaría para que yo me sintiera cómoda")

-No… no, no, no – le dije rápidamente – no, nada de eso, claro, además, me encantaría comer contigo, quiero decir, nunca me gusto comer sola! – le dije, para esos entonces debía de estar completamente roja, de la vergüenza.

-Segura? 

-SI! Mas que segura! – le dije – aunque creo que ya tu terminaste, le dije señalando su torta de chocolate.

-Porque piensas eso? – me dijo – el que yo este comiendo el postre no quiere decir que ya este terminando – me dijo sonriendo ("que encantador") – solo, yo pienso que, se debe de comenzar  por lo mejor, así que comienzo por el postre!

-Esta bien! – le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa – pero, y tu porque aquí, comiendo solo?

-Ah, es que tu hermano y su novia, que ocasionalmente, son mis mejores amigos, andan en uno de sus paseos, y su ubicación es desconocida! – dijo el bromeando

-Ah….. ok… entiendo! – dije, pero de pronto me llego una pregunta a la mente. Así que la dije – y Judith? – el me miro extrañado, note que era porque no había entendido o escuchado, así que, sintiéndome enrojecer de nuevo, agregue – y Judith? 

-Ah Judith! – dijo el, me dio de nuevo esa sensación extraña en el estomago, y solo por escucharlo pronunciar su nombre…..

-Si… - dije en un susurro 

-Nose….. ni idea….. – dijo el – puede estar en su sala común, o estudiando, o con el proyecto…. Quien sabe! – dijo el despreocupadamente, yo no quise insistir mas. MENTIRA, a quien quiero engañar? Claro que quería preguntar mas, solo que no creo que el quiera responderme. Así que me calle.

-Y, necesitas ayuda para estudiar. Podría ayudarte si quieres? – dijo el. "siempre tan amable"

-En realidad, casi no he estudiado, pero me siento bien, quiero decir, se que tengo que estudiar pero, decidí tampoco agobiarme mucho con esto de los exámenes. Y tú? – le pregunte

-Bueno, sinceramente,  me interesa mas el proyecto de invierno – dijo el

-El de herbologia? – le pregunte

-Si y no! – dijo el sonriendo, supongo que, ante mi  cara de confusión, agrego.- quiero decir, Judith y yo decidimos, por lo de las calificaciones, mejorar la calidad del proyecto y esta basado en varias materias, no solo en herbologia – dijo el – y hablando de  eso, vas a asistir a la feria al final, verdad? – 

Pensé, "ya es la segunda vez que Harry me pregunta eso!!! Porque tanto interés!? 

-Si, claro! Yo voy a asistir! – le dije – no veo la hora de ver tu proyecto, debe ser genial! Háblame un poco de el, dame unos adelantos! – le dije riendo. Mientras comíamos.

-No! es sorpresa! Y vas a ver que te gustara! – me dijo sonriendo

-Porque te fuiste? – escuche una voz que me hablaba en mis espaldas. Y lo único que pude pensar al reconocer la voz fue "que hace aquí??"

-Porque, me sentía asfixiada, estaba incomoda y _Porque_ tenia apetito, y vine a comer, porque….. – comencé a decir, me molesto el tono de su voz al hablarme.

-Con el? – dijo – porque no me avisaste? Te pude acompañar yo, en ves de el! – dijo Dean algo exaltado

-Resulta ser que Harry estaba aquí, y yo quería platicar con el. Y no te dije porque no, no me apetecía! – dije algo enojada, me molesto bastante lo que dijo y su tono de voz.

-Bueno….. pero….. igual! – dijo ilógicamente el…. 

Ahí, comenzaron a llegar el resto de el grupo a comer - Y Harry se tuvo que ir, porque tenia que ir a nose que cosa con el proyecto, seguro se iba a encontrar con la clona cosas - a mi lado se sentó Boris, y me di cuenta de que aunque no lleve la camisa por dentro de los pantalones, y aunque respire muy fuerte y por la boca, Boris es realmente increíble, una persona excelente….. me reí hasta más no poder! Sindy tienen mucha suerte al tener como novio a un chico como el, quiero decir, aun mas suerte porque  a ella le guste el y a el le gusta ella, se les nota, a su manera, pero se les nota. 

Quien me diera que a mi me gustara Dean como a Sindy le gusta Boris.

Claro, pero es algo notable que yo NO tengo control ninguno sobre quien se enamora de quien. Creanme, porque de ser a si, no me habría enamorado de Harry. Que es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y si Ron se enterar de que me gusta Harry, NO lo entendería. Además de que, claro, es un alumno de último año y se va a graduar en poco tiempo.

Ah, si! Y ya tiene novia.

Pero, que puedo hacer? No puedo hacer  que me enamore de Dean, así como no puedo hacer que el deje de estar enamorado de mi. Hablando de eso, el aun ni siquiera me invito al baile, ya recibí un par de invitaciones, pero dije que no, se supone que tengo un novio con quien voy. Sindy piensa que yo debería de llamarlo un día en privado y decirle:

-Entonces, vamos o no vamos? – pero yo no me siento bien haciendo eso, o imaginarme haciéndolo, invitarlo al baile, quiero decir. Por eso es que no digo nada, además de que una parte de mi, no quiero ir al baile con el y se siente feliz porque el aun no haya dicho nada, pero otra parte no. ES COMPLICADO!!!

Después de un rato, regresamos a la sala común a estudiar. Pero Mafalda me aviso que me había llegado un paquete y que estaba en mi cuarto, así que subí apresadamente para ver que era, y cuando entre vi sobre mi cama a una lechuza castaña con un gran paquete y una nota. Los desate y la lechuza se fue rápidamente, y la nota era de Madame Malkin y decía:

«Te prometo que con esta túnica, el no va a continuar viéndote como la hermana de su mejor amigo. Suerte!!

            Cristin Malkin»

Abrí el paquete, dando con una túnica hermosa, de color verde oscuro, con un escote atrás, cuadrado, me lo probé, y cuando me mire en el espejo del baño, me di cuenta de algo cómico:

No me quedaba mal. No me veía nada mal. Al contrario me veía bien, muy bien!!

Que linda Madame Malkin, con este detalle. Lo que ella no sabe es que mi situación con Harry, no se soluciona simplemente con una túnica, por más que me quede bien, y yo me vea bonita con ella.

Y, si no paso en el examen de Pociones y DCAO, soy una mujer muerta.

****

**_Lunes, 15 de diciembre, en clases._**

Extrañamente hoy cuando llegue a mi lugar en clases, encontré una cosa que me pareció extremadamente fuera de lugar: una rosa amarilla sobre mi secretaria.

Cual es el significado de esto? Existe alguien en la escuela a quien le guste?

Aparentemente hay! Pero cuando mire alrededor imaginando quien podría haber sido el causante de todo esto, vi apenas en el corredor a Justin Baxendale siendo perseguido (como de costumbre) por un grupo de chicas histéricas.

Supongo que mi admirador secreto debe ser Dean, intentando animarme. No va a admitirlo, pero, quien más podría ser?

Hoy es día de lectura. Por lo tanto se supone que solo tenemos que quedarnos en los salones estudiando para los exámenes que comienzan mañana.

En este salón esta Dean. Y Tania Richardson (para mi desagrado, esta en el escritorio de al lado). 

Mi vida es un caos.

Faltan cuatro días para el Gran Baile de Invierno, y yo aun continuo sin pareja.

**_Martes, 16 de diciembre._**

****

Pociones y DCAO, terminados.

Me siento aliviada. 

Ahora son menos dos.

Esta mañana, sorpresivamente, encontré otra rosa amarilla sobre mi secretaria nuevamente. Que es lo que pasa? Le pregunte a Dean si había sido el, pero lo negó. Aunque sorpresivamente en ese momento quedo bastante rojo, aunque quizás fue porque en ese momento paso Justin Baxendale por el corredor, y le piso un pie.

Faltan 3 días para el Gran Baile de Invierno, y yo aun no veo progresos en relación a tener pareja.

****

**_Miércoles, 17 de diciembre._**

Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos y Transformaciones, Terminados.

Ya casi termino. Ya casi.

Otra rosa amarilla en mi secretaria. Pienso, que talvez sea alguien que le quiera dejar flores a Tania Richardson, su secretaria es junto a la mía, y siempre anda recibiendo flores. Lo mas seguro es que alguien piense que se las esta dejando a ella en mi mesa.

Faltan 2 días para el Baile, aun nada.

****

**_Jueves, 18 de diciembre, 1 de la madrugada._**

Se me acaba de ocurrir:

Y si Dean este mintiendo, y si las rosas son de el en serio. Y si lo que esta haciendo es una especie de broma para prepararme para invitarme para el baile mañana. 

Lo que es una especie de insulto, dejarlo para el ultimo momento, pude ser convidada por otra persona.

****

**_Jueves, 18 de Diciembre, 6 de la tarde._**

TERMINE!!!

TERMINE LOS EXÁMENES!!! 

Y adivinen, creo que pase todos, y con calificaciones nada malas.

Ahora estuve un rato paseando y conversando con las muchachas por los jardines, antes de ir para la sala común.

****

**_Jueves, 18 de Diciembre, 9 de la noche._**

Tina me acaba de llamar para decirme algo. Y no era ni del baile, ni de los exámenes, era para saber que, que era lo que había recibido de mi copo de nieve secreto? (copo de nieve secreto: juego que se practica entre un grupo de personas, todas escriben en un trozo de pergamino sus nombre y los colocan en un frasco, que parece ser un copo de nieve).

-Copo de nieve secreto? De que estas hablando?

-Tú sabes – dijo Tina – tu copo de nieve secreto. No te acuerdas Ginny? hace un mes mas o menos. Pusimos un papel con nuestros nombres en una taza, después alguien lo tira y ese alguien pasa a ser tu copo de nieve secreto durante la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad.  Supuestamente ellos nos tienen que sorprender con pequeños regalos y cosas así. Para aliviar la presión y todo eso, por los exámenes.

Me acorde vagamente, de un día, ir con Tina y haber escrito mi nombre en el pergamino, para luego introducirlo en el frasco y tirar uno de dentro.

-OH! Por dios! – grite, con la presión de los exámenes me había olvidado por completo de todo eso.

Peor aun, me había olvidado de que había tirado el nombre de Tina de dentro. Que clase de amiga soy yo, que me olvido de semejante cosa?

Y también me acorde de algo, las rosas amarillas, no me las dieron por error, y tampoco eran de Dean, eran de mi copo de nieve secreto.

Lo que es un poco preocupante, porque demuestra que Dean no tiene ninguna intención en invitarme para el baile de mañana en la noche.

-No creo que te hayas olvidado – dijo Tina, parecía divertida – has recibido cosas de tu copo de nieve secreto, no es así Ginny?

Quede con un sentimiento de culpa, había dañado todo. Pobre Tina!!

-Ah, si! – dije yo, imaginando como iba a hacer para conseguirle un regalo antes de mañana en la mañana, que es el ultimo día de aquello del copo de nieve secreto – Claro que si!!

Tina suspiro

-Creo que nadie retiro mi nombre – dijo ella – porque, asta ahora, aun no recibí regalo.

-Oh, no te preocupes – le dije, esperando que no se notara la culpa en mi voz – vas a recibir. Tu copo de nieve secreto, probablemente, esta esperando, sabes, el ultimo día porque ella, o el, tiene algo especial para ti.

-Crees? – pregunto Tina ansiosa.

-Creo – le dije rápidamente

Ella de inmediato asumió un aire profesional.

-Bueno – dijo ella – ahora que terminaron los exámenes….

-Si?

-…. Cuando le vas a decir a Harry que fuiste tu quien le mando las tarjetas?

Un tanto sorprendida, más bien, chocada, respondí:

-Que tal nunca?

A lo que Tina respondo algo mordaz:

-Ginny, si no le dices, de que sirve haberle mandado las tarjetas?

-Sirve, para que el se de cuenta, tome en cuenta, de que existen otras chicas que están interesadas en el, además de Judith Gershner.

-Ginny, eso no es suficiente. Tienes que decirle que fuiste tú. Como lo vas a agarrar, si el no sabe lo que sientes? – sorprendentemente, Tina Hakim tiene mucho en común con mi hermano – te acuerdas de Dean? Fue así que el te agarro. Te mando cartas anónimas, pero, finalmente te dijo, confeso.

-Pues – dije yo sarcásticamente – y mira en lo que termino.

-Va a ser diferente entre tu y Harry – insistió Tina – porque ustedes dos están destinados el uno para el otro. Yo lo siento, tienes que decirle y tiene que ser mañana, porque después te vas para Genóvia.

Oh, por dios. Con la confusión y stress de los exámenes y todo lo demás, me olvide de mi partida para Genóvia. Voy para Genóvia pasado mañana! A conocer a mi Tía! 

Le dije a Tina, que mañana le diría todo a Harry, y ella se fue toda contenta.

Que bueno que ella no sabe nada de mis narinaz, porque estaban totalmente dilatadas por el hecho de que estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

Porque, no le voy a decir a Harry lo que siento por el. No interesa lo que todo el mundo diga. No puedo.

No cara a cara.

Nunca…..

*

**

***

Aquí esta otra parte de mi ff… espero que les guste!!! Es una lastima que no pongan mas r/r… pero, espero que igual les este gustando… 

Les aviso que la historia esta en su parte final… faltan solo un par de capítulos… y a partir del próximo, vienen los pensamientos de el joven Potter!! (espero que esa parte les guste) aunque aun no estoy muy clara en como ponerlos…

Bueno… hasta pronto!!! Pronto viene la continuación!!!

Cuídense!!! Un gran beso!!! **Irene!!**


	17. secretos y sorpresas

*******

******

*****

**Quiero explicar que, como les prometí, la última parte vendría con "fragmentos" de la rutina de Harry… pensamientos del chico… pero, como podrán imaginar, no puedo agregar los pensamientos del joven Potter al diario de Ginny, así que los agregare, como notas especiales… quiero decir que, son aparte de los pensamientos de la chica Weasley… **

**Espero no les sea complicado entender, aunque no duden en preguntarme cualquier cosa si están confundidos…!! : ) : ) : ) **

**Antes de agregar los comentarios de Harry, les avisare al inicio y al final… **

**Okis!!! Solo me resta decir que… Espero que les guste!! Y que me dejen muchos r/r… **

*****

******

*****  **

****

**_Viernes, 19 de diciembre, en el salón._**

Nos tienen presos en el salón de lectura, todo mientras los profesores publican las notas del fin del semestre. Después, nos dejan salir, para estar un rato con los amigos, divertirnos, ir a la feria de invierno, y en la noche ir al gran baile de invierno.

En serio. Ya no tenemos mas clases después de esto, esta supuesto divertirnos.

Como? yo  nunca mas me voy a divertir.

Porque – saben, además de todos mis otros problemas, no me gusta mi novio y parece, que yo tampoco le gusto lo suficiente a el, porque aun no me ha invitado al baile de invierno, pero me gusta el mejor amigo de mi hermano cono no sabe, mínima mente, de mis sentimientos hacia el – creo que se quien es mi copo de nieve secreto.

Claro, es que no hay otra explicación. Porque razón Justin Baxendale – que es tan popular,  tan joven, para no decir bonito – iba a estar tan cerca de mi, y de mi secretaria, tanta veces? Quiero decir, en serio. Es la tercera vez que lo encuentro cerca de mi aula esta semana. Porque habría de estar cerca de no ser por las rosas?

Lo que nos lleva a una sola explicación: el es mi copo de nieve secreto.

Y como va a ser embarazoso cuando el timbre sonar, y me encontrar con el, para el hacerme su confesión – porque esa es la regla, el último día, tenemos que revelar nuestra identidad a nuestro copo de nieve secreto – y yo tengo que mirarlo en sus ojos grises, con esas pestañas enormes, crear una sonrisa falsa y decir:

-OH, Justin, gracias! No tenia idea de que eras tu!

Pero, adelante. Ese es uno de mis problemas menores, cierto? Quiero decir, considerando que soy la única chica en la escuela que no tiene pareja para hoy en la noche.

Que es lo que - OH por dios, que es lo que – que es lo que yo voy a hacer con Dean?

Por lo menos ya no me tengo que preocupar con el regalo de Tina. Ayer en la noche, hable con Mafalda – que se la pasa haciendo encomiendas por catálogos de cosas – y le pedí que me prestara algunos para verlos, y decidí pedirle una historia de amor, como  a ella le gustan, lo pedí, son tres libros la historia completa, seguro que le gustara, y se lo voy a entregar cuando llegue el receso.

Cuando la campana sonar, que va a ser también cuando tenga que encarar a Justin.

Lo que no fuera tan difícil si sus ojos no fueran tan, grises, o si? Porque tiene que ser tan bonito? Y porque un chico como el me habría de elegir como su copo de nieve secreto?

Lo peor de todo es que Tina me dijo que las rosas amarillas significan "amor eterno".

Por eso es que pensé que fuese Dean.

Oh, genial, están pasando las notas de uno para otro. Yo no miro. NO QUIERO SABER MIS NOTAS.

Gracias a dios, sonó la campana. Me voy de aquí – sin mirar las notas, sin mirar las notas – y voy a continuar mi vida como si nada fuera sucedido. (Aunque cargaba el pergamino con mis notas en las manos).

Solo que, cuando salgo de el salón Justin esta ahí, buscando a alguien. Tania también esta esperando a alguien, Josh, lo mas seguro.

Yo no necesito de nada de esto. Justin diciéndome que es mi copo de nieve frente a Tania, quiero decir. Dios sabe que ella y yo no nos damos nada bien, y no se que ira a suceder cuando ella note que uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela me confiese que es mi copo de nieve secreto.

-Amigo - Dijo Justin

Amigo? Yo no soy su amiga –no es que me caiga mal, solo que solo hemos cruzado par de palabras, no somos amigos, somos colegas – Ha quien es que Justin le esta hablando?

Doy media vuelta. Josh esta ahí, al lado de Tania.

-Amigo, te he estado buscando toda la semana – dijo Justin a Josh – tienes los apuntes de Pociones, o no? tengo examen dentro de una hora… Josh dijo cualquier cosa, pero yo no lo oigo. Y no lo oigo porque tengo los oídos a pitarme. Y los oídos me pitan porque detrás de Josh, esta Harry. 

Harry Potter.

Y en la mano tiene una rosa amarilla.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Harry *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Vamos Ron… despierta… Ron… - intentaba levantarlo de la cama, pero parecía imposible… - vamos Ron… quiero que busques a Hermione… anda… necesito su ayuda…

-Que… Hermione?... que sucede con ella… - se despertó el chico pelirrojo

-Ya se como despertarte de ahora en adelante… - se burlo Harry de su amigo – vamos, levántate que se hace tarde… y yo aun tengo  mucho que hacer…

-OH, por Merlín Harry… aun son las 6 de la mañana… calmate… es solo un proyecto… - dijo su amigo volviendo a recostarse en la cama, aparentemente, para dormir…

-Primero, ya son casi las 8… y No… no me puedo calmar… o es que no entiendes que no es un simple proyecto… - dijo Harry en un susurro… desistió de la idea de levantar a su amigo, por lo que bajo a la sala común… esta vacía… no… no lo esta…

-Buenos días Hermione… 

-Buenos días Harry… por aquí tan temprano?

-Si… es que tengo cosas que hacer… y también quería pedirte un favor… - pregunto algo sonrojado

-Dime Harry…

-Es que… veras… quiero que vengas a ver mi proyecto… 

-Si… yo lo voy a ver… solo que la feria aun no comienza…

-No… es que es eso lo que quiero… que lo vallas a ver antes… para que me des tu… opinión…

-Pero si yo lo vi… y te quedo perfecto… - agrego Hermione algo confusa

-No… es que… - Harry estaba muy nervioso… - 

-Que planeas Harry?

-Eh…? – Fue su única respuesta nervioso, ante la pregunta de su amiga… - es que… es que hoy voy a llevar a cabo el plan… del que te hable el otro día…

-El que era para…

-Si… - la interrumpió, recorriendo nerviosamente con la vista la sala… que estaba casi desierta… - es para ella…

-Ah… ok…- dijo Hermione sonriendo – siendo así… vamos, vamos a ver en que puedo ayudarte…

********

-Chicos me tengo que adelantar… voy a…

-Si Harry… tranquilo… nosotros sabemos a donde vas… - le interrumpió sonriente Ron…

-No es… bueno… nos vemos… - dijo saliendo de su aula de lectura, y encaminándose para la sala donde suponía donde encontraría a Ginny… solo que al llegar a la puerta de su sala, encontró algo que no pensaba encontrarse… 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Fin Harry *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**_Viernes, 19 de diciembre, Feria de Invierno._**

Oh, por dios.

Estoy en problemas.

Otra vez.

Y esta vez, la culpa ni siquiera fue mía. Quiero decir, no pude hacer nada. Sucedió solamente, saben? Y no quiere decir nada. Fue solo una de aquellas cosas que, quiero decir, suceden.

Además de eso,  no es lo que Dean piensa. Nunca en la vida. Si pensamos bien, es una completa desilusión, por lo menos para m

Porque claro, lo primero que Harry me dijo cuando lo vi mirándome, en medio del pasillo, con una flor en la mano, fue:

-Toma Ginny, esto estaba en la entrada del salón, y es para ti.

Quede completamente aturdida. Juro que sentí que me iba a desmayar de tan duro que batía mi corazón.

Porque pensé que era el, quiero decir, ahí parada en medio del pasillo, pensé realmente que había sido el, el de las rosas, Harry Potter, quien me las había dado.

Pero claro, esta vez la rosa tenia una nota. Decía:

« Buena suerte en tu viaje a Genóvia, nos vemos cuando regreses. 

Tu copo secreto de nieve.

Boris Pelkowski »

Boris Pelkowski. Boris Pelkowski es quien me dejo todas las rosas en mi secretaria. Boris Pelkowski es mi copo de nieve secreto.

Esta claro que Boris no sabe que una rosa amarilla significa amor eterno. Quiero decir Boris ni siquiera se sabe meter la camisa dentro de los pantalones. Como sabría acerca de el significado secreto de las rosas?

No se que fue mas fuerte, o mi alivio por no haber sido Justin al dejarme las rosas…. O mi decepción al notar que no fue Harry.

Entonces, Harry dijo:

-Bien, cual fue el veredicto?

Yo le respondí, mirándolo con cara de estupida por unos segundos.

Aun no me había recompuesto. Aquellos breves segundos en los que pensé, pensé, que loca soy, que yo le gustaba.

-Cual fue tu nota de Pociones y DCAO?

Que estupida soy. Como es que no me di cuenta de cuanto me gustaba Harry si no hasta que llego Judith Gershner y me lo quita, debajo de mi nariz.

Y ahí mismo, abrí el pergamino con mis notas, y vi, tenia un "Bueno" y "Excelente" en la mayoría todas las asignaturas, y tanto pociones como DCAO estaban en "Bueno" pero es un BUENO, lo que ya es suficiente para mi.

Estoy intentando creer lo que veo, pero es difícil. Estoy tan feliz.

Bueno, quitando el-no-tener-pareja-para-el-baile.

Pero, es difícil contenerse, y a continuación. A pesar de que, claro, la culpa no fue mía.

Estaba tan contenta con mi "bueno" en Pociones y DCAO que olvide completamente, por un minuto, de que estaba enarmonada de Harry. Hasta me olvide de mi timidez cuando el esta cerca. Hice una cosa muy poco mía.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Harry *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Me encontré una rosa en la puerta… esta flotando suavemente… una fina y delicada rosa amarilla… y tenia una nota, y en el sobre decía en letras algo confusas, pero legibles… "Ginny Weasley"… Algo me invadió por dentro… no se describirlo exactamente… pero… "Calmate Harry, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado…" – pienso para mi mismo… el fuerte sonido que anuncia al salida de los estudiante me hizo salir de mis pensamientos… tome la rosa en mis manos, junto con la nota, y me alee un poco de la puerta del aula de clases, para permitirles la salida a los alumnos… me quedo ahí casi 5 minutos… no veo, ni a ella, ni a sus amigas… me acerco un poco mas al salón… y nos encontramos… ella me esta mirando… parece bastante sorprendida de verme, al parecer, su mirada baja hasta mi mano, se sonroja, y después vuelve a mirarme directamente… yo quise decir algo, pero mis emociones no me dejaban… así que lo único que logre decir fue…

-Toma Ginny, esto estaba en la entrada del salón, y es para ti.

Me quedo callado un momento, con la rosa y la nota en mi mano, ella parece estar pensado en si tomarla o no… pero al fin, parece acceder, se acerca y la toma… lee con cuidado la nota… esta tan linda hoy…

-Bien, cual fue el veredicto? – quise saber… quería hacer conversación… talvez almorzar juntos… aunque yo sabia que no podía darme el lujo de ir a almorzar…. Cuando mucho, un paso rápido por las cocinas… porque aun tenia que revisar, una vez mas, mi "proyecto"… quiero que todo este perfecto… que le guste…!!

-Cual fue tu nota de Pociones y DCAO? – le pregunte al ver que ella no respondía… parecía muy sorprendida por la rosa, como para responderme… así que por eso fui mas directo en mi pregunta…

Ella miro un pergamino que tenia en sus manos… aun no las había visto porque estaba cerrado… pero su sonrisa… su sonrisa confirmo lo que yo ya sospechaba… yo sabia que ella lograría tener calificaciones excelentes… no tenia duda de que lo lograría… 

Pero, ahí fue cuando sucedió… sinceramente, yo no me lo esperaba… aunque si lo deseaba… no me lo esperaba… mucho menos en ese momento, que estamos repletos de alumnos… aunque a mi no me interese en lo mas mínimo… Y de la misma manera… ella lo hizo…

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Fin Harry *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

ººº

ºº

º

****

**Elora Loe****: Me alegra que te guste el ff!!! Y te digo, que talvez tu deseo se haga realidad antes de lo que pienses…!!! Espero te continué gustando…!!!**

**Ginny Potter W****: Hola Ginny!! ****Me alegro de verte de nuevo por aquí… y siento el haberte dejado, "picada"… aunque este capitulo también queda algo… en suspenso…!! Pero prometo agregar pronto!!! Y mas porque ya estoy en los capítulos finales…!!******


	18. secretos y sorpresas

****

**Les aviso, que este es el penultimo capitulo... espero les guste!!! Besos!!!**

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º**

Le puse los brazos alrededor del cuello.

En serio, le puse los brazos alrededor del cuello.

No me conseguí aguantar, estaba tan contenta. Bien, lo de las rosas fue una decepción, pero lo de la nota en pociones, lo sobrepasa.

Además, fue un abrazo inocente, en fin de cuentas, Harry también tiene derecho a una parte de ese "bueno" porque el me ayudo todo el tiempo en las explicaciones y trabajos..

Pero parece que Dean, que según Tina cruzo en la esquina justo en el momento en el que yo abrazaba a Harry, no ve las cosas desde el mismo punto de vista –un abrazo inocente, quiero decir. De acuerdo con Tina, Dean piensa que entre Harry y yo existe algo.

A lo que, yo puedo decir, YA QUISIERA YO!!!

Pero no puedo decir eso, tengo que encontrar a Dean y decirle que fue un abrazo amigable. Tina dijo:

-Porque? Porque no le dices la verdad? que a ti no te gusta el como tu le gustas? Esta es tu oportunidad!

Pero no puedo hacerlo. No en medio de la feria de Invierno. Serio pésimo.

Porque mi vida esta siempre llena de traumas?

**_Viernes, 19 de diciembre, aun en la Feria de Invierno._**

Bueno, aun no he encontrado a Dean, pero tengo, pero tengo que felicitar a los profesores y organizadores de la feria. Pueden ser odiosos y estrictos, a veces, pero saben como organizar una fiesta, asta Sindy esta impresionada.

Pero se ve que nos quieren ver divirtiéndonos. Hay un club de esgrima, club de Duelos, y hasta club de danza, es increíble.

No puedo encontrar a Dean en ningún lugar, pero fui a buscar a Sindy, que estaba en su club (Luchando por "los derechos de las criaturas mágicas") de la que ella es presidenta. Y adivinen quien obtuvo un "Muy Mal" como Calificación?

Acertaron.

Sindy, no puedo creerlo.

-La Profesora Hill te dio un Muy mal en su clase? TU obtuviste un F?

Ella, no parecía enojada.

-Tenia que tomar una posición Ginny! – Dijo ella – y a veces cuando creemos en algo, tenemos que hacer sacrificios.

-Claro, entiendo, pero un F? tus papas te matan?

-No me matan nada – dijo Sindy – me van a analizar, tu sabes! Pero nada más.

Lo que era verdad.

Oh, por dios. Ahí viene Tina.

Espero que no se acuerde.

Se acordó.

Ya vamos en camino a la sala de demostraciones de proyectos.

Yo no quiero ir a la sala de demostraciones de proyectos. Ya pase por allá, y vi muy bien lo que pasaba. Harry, Judith y el resto de los estudiantes de 7mo (que demuestran proyectos a esta altura del año) están concentradísimos en sus transformaciones, matas, pociones, etc. Cuando alguien llega, comienzan a hacer las demostraciones. Harry, hizo algo de transformaciones, con Herbologia, parece ser que con las flores crean figuras, que pueden ser de los profesores, fantasmas, o alumnos… y caminan por el aula. Yo vi a Dumbledore, que con hojas y pétalos de las plantas, iba vestido con una túnica amarilla, su barba casi plateada, de verdad que se veía hasta cómico. Aunque, por eso, el proyecto no deja de ser, impresionante!!!

Pero, yo no quiero ir para allá. Ni siquiera me quiero aproximar.

Pero Tina dijo que tengo que ir.

-Esta es la altura cierta para que le digas – dijo ella – quiero decir, Dean no esta cerca.

Harry

Ginny me abrazo… por dios… como me fuese gustado detener el tiempo en esos momentos… quedarnos ahí… simplemente abrazados… aunque debo aceptar, que para mi, de cierta forma el tiempo se detuvo… fue… indescriptible… fabuloso…

Pero, el tiempo no se detuvo… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ginny era llevada, casi arrastrada, por una de sus amigas para otro corredor… quizás iban a almorzar, ella se despidió con la mano de mi, mientras me veía a lo lejos…

Yo, me fui directo a la sala de proyectos, donde estoy actualmente… Ron y Hermione, pasaron por las cocinas y me trajeron algo de comer… y ahora, que ya comí, y que revise incontables veces el proyecto, estoy mas seguro… mas tranquilo…

Judith esta muy nerviosa, ya las demostraciones iniciaron, y nuestro proyecto es el mas visitado… no es que los otros no sean buenos, solo que, el nuestro es mas animado… y por lo tanto, les gusta mas a los alumnos… yo, mientras explico el proyecto, estoy pendiente para notar su presencia… pero no esta… no ha llegado… y ya la quiero ver…

ººººº

-Harry, calmate… de seguro que le gusta! – me repetían Ron y Hermione…

-Pero si no viene?

-Claro que vendrá… - me dijo Hermione – te lo aseguro… - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa…

-Pero… - Harry se detuvo bruscamente… tenia la mirada fija en la puerta de la sala… ahí estaba… era la hora… había llegado Ginny… - ya es la hora…

Fin Harry

****

**_Viernes, 19 de diciembre, más tarde, aun en la Feria de Invierno._**

Bien, estoy en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso. Y puedo decir, que esta vez, con seguridad no salgo de aquí.

Bueno, solo salgo después de que todo el mundo este durmiendo. Solo ahí, estaré segura... Y doy gracias a dios, que salgo del país mañana. Talvez, cuando regrese, todo el mundo que este envuelto en este conflicto, se hayan olvidado.

Pero lo dudo. No con mi suerte, quiero decir.

Porque estas cosas me pasan a mi? Quiero decir, en serio? Que fue lo que yo hice? Porque es que estas cosas no le suceden a Tania Richardson? Porque a mi? Porque siempre a mi?

Esta bien, yo les cuento lo que me sucedió.

Yo no tenía ningún tipo de intenciones de contarle a Harry, fuera lo que fuera. Quiero decir, vamos por partes. Yo solo fui con Tina porque, bien, seria bastante extraño si yo fuera estado evitando el salón de proyectos. Harry me había invitado varias veces para mostrarme su proyecto. Por lo tanto no había manera de evitar tal cosa.

Pero, nunca tuve intención de contarle lo-que-ustedes-saben. Quiero decir, Tina aprenderá a vivir con la desilusión. Nadie en su sano juicio, se para en frente de la persona que ama y le dice como si nada:

-oh, apropósito, pues… tu me gustas!

Es decir!!! Eso no se hace.

Pero, bueno... Por lo tanto, fui asta la sala con Tina. Todas las personas estaban excitadas, riendo, porque los proyectos eran tan buenos que había una fila para entrar. Pero Harry nos vio y nos dijo:

-Vengan por aquí!

Como si pudiéramos pasar por frente de todas aquellas personas. Quiero decir, pasamos, claro, pero todas las personas se quejaron, y quien los culpa? Ellos ya estaban aquí a un buen tiempo.

De cualquier manera, Harry dijo:

-Aquí Ginny! ven conmigo! – dijo mostrándome una esquina de la sala, donde estaba ubicada una especie de tienda aparte (parecida a la que uso mi papá cuando fuimos a los mundiales en las vacaciones de 3º, solo que mas pequeña), era por fuera, de una especie de plástico de color azul, Harry movió un cortina y me hizo paso.

-Que estas haciendo Harry? – escuche que pregunto Judith antes de yo entrar completamente en la tienda:

Entonces oí a Harry diciendo:

-Nada, deja, es que le tengo algo especial a ella.

Entonces Harry pasó y cerró la cortina, dejando la pequeña tienda bastante más oscura. Vi frente a mi varias plantas, Harry se puso detrás de mí y alzo la varita apuntando para la planta, y la tienda se ilumino. Yo suspire. "Esta bien", pensé, "va a comenzar la comedia de los profesores. No te olvides de reír, para que el piense que te gusta".

Y así quede ahí de pie, un poco deprimida, porque, es bueno decir, no tenia mas nada para hacer. Quiero decir, lo único que oía eran las risas y gritos de las personas afuera, por causa de los proyectos, o por el baile, al que no iba a asistir, porque mi novio no me invito. Y todo el mundo iba a pasar vacaciones en sus casas, o en algún país de paseo, divirtiéndose, y yo para donde iba? Para un país que no conocía, a almorzar con Ministros, o profesores, etc.

Y antes de mi viaje a Genóvia, tengo que terminar con Dean, que es una cosa que no quiero hacer, porque me gusta, y no le quiero hacer daño, pero lo tengo que hacer.

Pero tengo que decir, que el hecho de que el aun no me haya invitado al baile hace que la idea no sea así tan mala.

"Por lo tanto, mañana - pensé - voy de avión para Genóvia (artefacto muggles, porque parece que no puedo llegar a el país por otro método), y cuando regrese, con mi suerte, me encontrare con la novedad de que Harry y Judith ya están comprometidos".

Era en esto que estaba pensando, cuando la luz de la sala dejo de tremer, y comencé a ver mejor, las plantas a votar pétalos de diferentes colores, era una imagen bastante bonita…. Poco a poco con los pétalos se formo un castillo, parecido a Hogwarts, claro, en miniatura. Parecía uno de esos rompecabezas que tiene Mafalda.

El castillo se me acercaba, e iba rotando, poco a poco fue cambiando la imagen para un jardín, y en ese jardín habían diversos tipos de plantas, eran rosas rojas, grandes, bellas. Ahí yo pensé: «ey, esto es mas bonito de lo que yo pensaba»

Y entonces, cuando comenzaba a gustarme el jardín, parece como si un viento llego de repente, haciendo que los pétalos se misturaran, eliminando la imagen del jardín, ahora los pétalos volaban a mi alrededor, era relajador, el olor, la frescura, todo….. cuando paro el viento, los pétalos se separaron en tres grupos, rojos, azules y misturados. Pero en seguida todos se comenzaron a mover de nuevo, bajo la orden de la varita de Harry, que aun continuaba detrás de mí, y se formo la siguiente frase:

**_"Las rosas son rojas_**- (con los pétalos rojos)

**_Las violetas son azules_** - (con los pétalos azules)

**_Tu talvez no sepas_** - (con el grupo de misturados)

**_Pero yo también te amo" _**

Grite y di un salto para atrás, tropezando con Harry.

El estaba serio.

Solo que yo no lo podía mirar. No podía mirar alguna cosa, si no mis pies. Porque no podía creer que aquello estaba sucediendo. Quiero decir, no conseguía traducir eso. Que es lo que eso quiere decir? Quería decir que Harry sabia que había sido yo a enviarle las tarjetas y que también sentía lo mismo?

O quería decir que el sabia que yo había escrito las tarjetas y trataba de vengarse y era un juego?

No sabía. Todo lo que yo sabia era que si no salía de hay rápidamente, iba a comenzar a gritar….

Salí de la tienda, sin mirar a Harry, agarre a Tina por un brazo y la arrastre, con fuerza. Pensé en decirle lo que había sucedido, y talvez ella sepa lo que significa, por que yo no entiendo.

Tina se quejo – debía de agarrarle el brazo con más fuerza de lo que pensaba – y oí a Harry llamarme:

-Gin!

Pero yo arrastre a Tina para la puerta de la sala, al mismo tiempo que pensaba:

Tengo que ir al baño de las chicas. Voy para el baño antes de que mi cabeza explote.

Alguien, con tanta fuerza como la que yo le había aplicado a Tina para arrastrarla fuera de la sala, me agarro por el brazo, pensé que era Harry. Sabia que si lo miraba, desataría a llorar como un bebe.

-Déjame! – dijo y jale el brazo

_Pero fue la voz de Dean que me dijo:_

-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo!

-Ahora no Dean! – dijo Tina

_Pero Dean fue inflexible. Dijo:_

-Ahora si – y yo vi, por la cara de el, que estaba hablando en serio.

Tina viro los ojos y se alejo un poco. Y yo quede ahí, de espalda para la entrada a la sala de Proyectos, a pedir, "por favor, por favor, no vengas para acá Harry. Por favor, quédate donde estas. Por favor, por favor, por favor no vengas aqu

-Ginny – dijo Dean. Parecía mas incomodo que nunca, y yo ya había visto a Dean varias veces incomodo. El es un tipo extraño – yo solo quería… quiero decir, yo solo quería que tu supieras. Bueno. Que yo ya se.

Lo mire. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando. En serio. Yo ya me había olvidado de todo lo del abrazo que el había visto en el pasillo. Aquel que yo le había dado a Harry. Todo lo que pensé fue: "por favor, no vengas para acá, Harry- por favor, no vengas, Harry…

-Mira Dean – dije yo. Juro que ni se como hice que mi lengua trabajara. Me sentía como si alguien me fuera dejado inmovilizada – la ocasión no es nada buena. Talvez podríamos hablar mas tarde…

-Ginny – dijo el – yo se. Yo vi.

Yo pestañee.

Y entonces me acorde. Harry, el abrazo de el "muy bien".

-Oh, Dean – dije yo – en serio. Eso fue apenas… quiero decir, no hay nada…

-No necesitas preocuparte – dijo Dean. Y entonces note porque el rostro de el estaba tan extraño, tenia una expresión que yo no había visto antes, una expresión de resignación – yo no le digo a Sindy…

Sindy!! La ultima persona que yo quería que se enterara en estos momentos de mis sentimientos por Harry, era Sindy!!

Talvez aun no sea tarde. Talvez aun pueda…

Pero no. no, no le puedo mentir. Al menos una vez en la vida, no le puedo mentir.

-Oh, Dean – dije yo – lo siento tanto, tanto.

Solamente después de haber dicho eso es que me di cuenta de que ya era tarde para ir al baño: ya había comenzado a llorar. Mi voz flaqueo, y lleve las manos a la cara, estas quedaron mojadas.

Genial. Estaba llorando frente a (como mínimo) 50 personas.

-Dean – dije yo a sollozar – yo te iba a decir, en serio. Tú me gustas, solo que… no te amo.

El rostro de Dean quedo muy blanco, pero el no comenzó a llorar – como yo. Gracias a dios. De hecho, hasta sonrió de aquella manera extraña, resignado, mientras decía, abanando la cabeza:

-Uau. No me lo creo. Quiero decir, cuando me di cuenta, quede, un poco, chocado… es decir… Ginny, no. ella no le hace algo así a su mejor amiga. Pero… bueno, creo que esto explica muchas cosas. Sobre nosotros.

No podía mirarlo a la cara. Me sentía mal.

-Yo creo que ya sospechaba que había otro – continuo Dean – tu nunca… bueno, tu nunca retribuiste mi… cuando… tu sabes.

Yo sabía. Cuando nos besábamos. Era simpático de parte de el, acordarme de eso, ahí, en el pasillo, en frente de todo el mundo.

-Yo sabia que no me decías nada porque no me querías hacer daño – dijo Dean – tu eres así. Y fue por eso que no te invite para el baile – admitió Dean – porque pensé que me ibas a decir no. porque te gusta otro, quiero decir. Pero, yo se que no me mentirías Ginny, tu eres la persona mas honesta que conozco.

Ah!! El esta jugando! Yo? honesta? Obviamente el no sabe nada sobre mis narinas.

-Es por eso que se que esto te hace daño. Y creo que le deberías de decir a Sindy rápidamente – dijo Dean – yo comencé a sospechar el domingo cuando estudiábamos y después en el comedor, sabes? Y puede que otra persona se allá dado cuenta. Y yo no creo que tu quieras que ella se entere por otra persona, verdad?

-Estudiando? Comedor? – recuerdo que Harry estaba en el comedor, pero estudiando no…

-Si, el domingo, yo note que tu y el estaban sentados uno junto al otro. Tú todo el tiempo riéndote. Estaban los dos muy íntimos.

Estudiar? Harry no estudio con nosotros ese día…

-Y sabes – dijo Dean – yo no fui el único que se dio cuenta de que el te dejaba aquellas rosas en la secretaria.

Yo pestañee. Mal podía verlo a través de las lágrimas.

-Qu… que?

-Tu sabes – el miro en vuelta a nosotros y después bajo la voz asta quedar en un susurro – Boris. El te dejaba aquellas rosas en la mesa. Quiero decir, Ginny. si ustedes quieren andar a escondidas de Sindy, todo bien, pero…

el sonido que tenia en los oídos cuando vi Harry con la rosa en la mano, regreso.

BORIS. BORIS PELKOWSKI. Mi novio termino conmigo porque piensa que yo ando con Boris Pelkowski.

BORIS PELKOWSKI, que siempre anda con la camisa por fuera.

BORIS PELKOWSKI, el mejor amigo de mi novio.

Oh, dios, mi vida termino.

Intente decirle. Ustedes sabes, la verdad. Que Boris no era mi amor secreto, y si, que era mi copo de nieve secreto. Pero Tina me tomo por el brazo, y dijo:

-Disculpa Dean, pero Ginny, ahora se tiene que ir – y me arrastro asta el baño.

-Tengo que decirle – iba diciendo yo. Mientras me trataba de libertar de la mano de Tina – tengo que decirle. Tengo que decirle la verdad.

-Eso es lo que no tienes – dijo Tina, empujándome para una de las cabinas – ustedes ya terminaron el uno con el otro. Que importancia tiene el porque? Terminaste, es la única cosa que importa.

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º**

**Ginny Potter W:** gracias por tus opiniones!! me encanta que te guste... los pensamientos de Harry, son cortos... lo siento... pero es que a veces me da la impresion de que Ginny lo dice todo!! (no les pasa lo mismo?)... Bueno... te tengo que felicitar, poruqe entre a tus ff... y me necantaron... me encantan!! continua Pronto!!! Besos

**Chibi:** solo tengo que decirte una cosas... "espero no desilucionarte!" Hasta pronto!!

**liZyd:** Me encanta que te guste!! pronto subire mas... besos!!

**estherm:** Gracias... pronto nos veremos de nuevo!!


End file.
